Hitsugaya Karin
by eurielle
Summary: Set two years after the winter war... Kurosaki Karin's shinigami powers grew stronger, and she shoulder her brother's previous 'job'-killing hollows. Thanks to Urahara and Shihoin (and Don Kanonji), the girl got stronger. A certain white-haired boy is thinking about a certain Kurosaki girl when he felt her reiatsu in Soul Society. Nah, it must be just his imagination. Or not.
1. Stronger

Hitsugaya Karin

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**] **Maybe some IchiRuki in the future chapters.

Setting: Karakura Town; 2 years after Ichigo lost his powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and its characters. I just need the Chapter 424 for prologue.

* * *

><p>Prologue:Stronger<p>

**Normal PoV:**

" It's morniiiiiing! Brother! Wake Uuuup!"

"I'm tired..." sighed Ichigo.

"Tada!" shouted Yuzu. Posing in front of her brother to boast her new Middle School uniform.

Ichigo looked on her sister for a long time, and Yuzu waits for a reaction.

"Oh yeah. Today's your first day of Junior High, isn't it?" said Ichigo. " Karin, pass me the soy sauce." He said to his other sister.

Yuzu was angry, and she gave Ichigo the soy sauce with um, more enthusiasm. " Here! Soy sauce!"

Ichigo's sweat dropped. It's very weird to see his "angelic" sister angry.

"What're you upset about, Yuzu?" asked Ichigo.

" I'm not upset! I went to all the trouble of not showing you my new uniform until the big day and now you barely even glance at it! (A/N: Did I say that he did look for a long time?) Whatever! I don't care!" said Yuzu.

Ichigo looked at her and said, "Your zipper's undone."

"Eek!" Yuzu shouted.

"See? I was looking," said Ichigo.

"Dummy! Pervert!" Yuzu again.

Karin, who was eating her breakfast calmly despite of the _little_ commotion, pokes the eyeglass of some random ghost who is looking at the food she's eating. "My glasses!" said the distressed ghost.

Ichigo looked at Karin and asked," What's the matter, Karin?"

"Nothing" She said and sipped from her bowl.

"Yuuuuuzuuuuu!" shouted by someone, the force of the shout pushing Ichigo forward.

"Hey, look, Yuzu! What do you think of this suit!? Which goes better, a regular tie, or a bow tie!?

Yuzu, who was still shocked by her brother's attentiveness told him," Yeah. It's fine, I guess. Whatever."

The shocked father shouted, " Whatever!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's PoV:<strong>

Ichigo got out of the house and starts walking to school.

_17 months have passed since the battle. A year and some. I'm in 12__th__ grade now. Apparently, Chad and Inoue told everyone about my shinigami powers while I was sleeping. They said they believe them right off the bat. Well... After all that happened right before my eyes, I guess it wouldn't take much convincing. Still I'm glad they accepted me without much question._

" Morning," said by a smiling Mizuiro Kojima.

_But... Now... I no longer have my Shinigami powers. Ever since I lost my reiryoku, Karin's has gotten stronger._

" Brotherrrrr!" shouted Yuzu, who waved at him. Karin passed by without saying anything." See you later!"

_Now the high-spec spiritual medium gig is all hers. She seems to think it's a pain but she hasn't said anything to me. I guess she's handling it okay._

"Let's go, Mizuiro." I told the guy who was waiting for me.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki <strong>Karin, 13, looked out her window when she felt a hollow's reiatsu. In less the five minutes, the reiatsu was gone. She wondered if her brother was the one who killed it, but, nah, that's impossible because two years ago, her brother's reiatsu suddenly disappears. Maybe it's one of Ichi-nii's friends. Oh, well. She doesn't really care.

"Ka...rin! Ka...rin! Karin!"

Karin looked at the person calling her. She saw her teacher's annoyed face. _Uh-oh._ Karin sighed. _This meaningless thinking gets me in trouble all the time._

"Sensei!" She said.

"Well, Karin-san, because you already know the topic so much, could you please come up and answer the equation in the board?" Her sensei said.

Karin sighed again and goes up to the blackboard. _ 49=(3x+8)^2/ x^2 Solve for x..._Karin wrote down x=2. The teacher looked at her work and nodded. Karin walked back to her seat, oblivious of the admiring glances thrown in her way. Yuzu smiled when she passed by her, and Karin nodded.

Karin sighed._ They don't need to look at me like I'm some kind of a freak._ (A/N: They're not. They're admiring you.) _I already know how to do it because I have nothing to do at my free time other than studying, playing soccer, and… fighting hollows._

Karin's day just flew by without her knowing, she just heard Yuzu calling her when the last bell rings. She stood up and gathers her bag and walked beside her sister. Yuzu was telling her about some things but her mind wondered off again. This time to a certain place where she could sit and stare at the sky and wonder... and of course, to think about the boy who sat there thinking about his best friend.

"...And then, there was this-"

" Yuzu." Karin said.

"Yes, Karin-san."

"Go home ahead of me. I just remember something I need to do"

" A b-but-"

Karin run off away from her sister and told her, " Don't worry! I'll be back before dinner." Yuzu sighed and watched her sister until she disappears from her sight before walking towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> dropped her bag on the grass before lying down and putting her arms under her head. She stared in the sky, and let her thoughts run again.

_I can't remember when I realize that sometimes, people that I thought is alive, is already a ghost. Maybe it's because I don't believe in them although I could see them. But two years ago, when my brother keeps on disappearing for days, and sometime months, I can't help but acknowledge this ghosts because my Ichi-nii is...was... a soul reaper. _

_One day, when my brother suddenly disappeared, I saw a flying mammal in the sky and because I don't have anything better to do, I followed it and watched as it burst into nothingness. And then I saw, Don Kanonji, the _**popular **_exorcist guy on T.V. , and asked me if I want to join his team that will protect the Karakura Town while Ichi-nii is gone. I was going to refuse but he said that I could be Karakura Red, meaning the leader, and I agreed. What a fool I am to do so?_

Karin closed her eyes, and let herself to rest for a bit. She doesn't know why she needs to recount her life since those damn hollows keeps on appearing. She wants to relax but her mind is on a roll.

_Two year since my reiatsu suddenly becomes stronger, and it was growing steadily since then. I don't know. Maybe I got them from Ichi-nii but that's highly improbable. I think that my reiatsu was always this high, it was just covered up by my brother's reiatsu so it feels like I don't have that much..._

_**Two years ago...**_

"Ugh!" Karin suddenly felt something pulling her down like the gravity just got heavier. She looked at Yuzu who suddenly collapsed. "Yuzu!" She crawled towards her sister and tried to get them both up, but she could only stand up with knees bend from the pressure, how could she carry Yuzu back to the house. She tried to drag Yuzu and her self towards the house, and for what feels like a week; all the weird pressures suddenly disappeared. She looked at Yuzu, and she stand up and support her unconscious sister before starting towards home again.

**Flash forward...**

"Ichi-nii!" shouted Karin, who was the only conscious person in the clinic. "What happened to him?" She asked Chad who was carrying her brother.

When her brother was comfortable in his room, Inoue and Chad told my brother's friends and I about his...adventures. She can't believe that her brother was risking his life not only for the people of Karakura Town but also of this Soul Society place.

_People say that I looks like Ichigo, my personality is liked Ichigo, and I have Ichigo's weird ability to see souls and things that have to do with them, too. They could say those things about _me_ but they don't really know me, that's what I think, but when I heard about nii-chan's adventures, I couldn't help but wonder if I could be more stronger... stronger than I am now, because I realized that I want to help him protect people, that I want to protect him, too, instead of waiting for him to come home not knowing what's happening to him._

**The next day, **After Karin and the Karakura superheroes defeated another weak hollow, she asked Don Kanonji to help her with her desire to become strong.

To her horror, one week after Karin asked, he came back giving her her "schedule". She looked over it and read, " Mon-Wed-Fri: Kendo: Tue-Thu-Sat: Hand-to hand combat; Sunday…"

Don Kanonji smiled and anticipated her reaction when he felt himself flying across the street.

"What the hell is this!?" shouted Karin.

"Th-that's your schedule from now on, you asked me to-"

"I know! But I never said that you make so that I need to train everyday! I have school starting next week, you know!?"

"G-gomenasai, Karin-chan. I'll asked for a better schedule."

"Iie, I'm the one who should say sorry. I'm the one asking you for a favor, and I'm acting bratty. I guess this is okay, too, but can you please just schedule it so that it would be during the afternoons?

Don Kanonji smiled at Karin." Haiiii! Karin –chan! I, the great Don Kanonji will help you in your quest to become stronger and kick those hollows' ass!" Then he disappeared again, complete with a flashy exit.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" someone chuckled behind Karin. She was rooted down in her spot, feeling sick of Don Kanonji's exit.

"!" The startled Karin looked at her back and saw a man with a striped hat and a fan. She recognized the damn man. _He's Ururu and Jinta's employer._

"Konnichiwa, Karin –chan. I heard from Jinta that you wanted to become stronger." Uruhara said.

_That baka! When I see him, I'll make sure it will be for his funeral. W-_"What right does he have to tell people about my plans," she muttered.

Urahara Kisuke looked at Kurosaki Ichigo's sister with interest in his eyes. He smiled as he felt the girl's reiatsu growing. " Don't worry about it, Karin~chan. I mean no harm. I just want to help you."

"Sorry, but I already asked someone to help me. Good bye!"

"Please wait, Miss Karin. I heard you talked about your classes before." Karin furrowed her brows. Uruhara continued when he saw the girl looking at him like he's a stalker or something. "I mean I heard you read the schedule before."

"Oh. So what about it?"

"Your list was good, but Karin~chan, do you know how to control your raging reiatsu? Your friend can't help you with it. I know that you could control your reiatsu based on Ururu and Jinta's stories about your…umm…adventures together, but you see, now that Ichigo's reiatsu is gone, yours is growing more everyday. Slowly but it's growing, in a year or so, hollows will going to hunt you." Urahara explained Karin.

"… I knew it! I thought I'm just imagining things but now… I-I… What do you suppose I should do?"Karin asked.

"Well base on your _schedule_, maybe you could ask Kanonji~san to leave Sunday for me, ne? We'll practice controlling your reiatsu like how shinigamis control theirs, then we could help you more by training you practice flash steps."

"Okay, I will ask, I guess… What's flash step?" Karin.

"It's a step method allowing you to run fast without losing much breath and it will challenge your agility."

"O-okay. I will go set my new schedule up I-I'll just come at your shop with my final schedule."

Uruhara smiled. "I'll wait for you…Karin~chan." He said as he watch the girl walk away.

The next time Karin and Uruhara saw each other, her intensive training began, and two years later, she's still at it but it's not taking her afternoons that much. What could you possibly teach an athletic child with a determination of a bull who sees red? None. Under two years, Kurosaki Karin became an expert in Kendo and Hand-to-Hand combats. She can control her still growing reiatsu, and she can catch up with Yoruichi just fine, with her human body. _What will Toshiro~kun think…_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> squinted her eyes and noticed that she's cold. She got up suddenly thinking her promise to Yuzu._ Shit! Its already nighttime!_ Karin picked her bag and run home. At the last corner she needs to run before their street, an ugly screech was heard, crunching tires skidded, a shout pierce through the night.

Yuzu, who went out to look for her twin sister, watched in horror as she saw her sister's body flew from the force of the car's impact. "Kaariiiinnnn!"

For the next few hours, the soul Karin watched as her sister run to her body. Isshin running out of the house and looked at the mess of a body of his daughter, Ichigo following behind him full of remorse in his eyes, maybe thinking that he didn't protect her enough. She watched as Ichigo carry her body to Kurosaki Clinic, crying and begging her not to die. She watched as her father and sister declared her "dead". She watched as the driver of the car, who only bumped his head in the steering wheel, became aware that he accidentally killed someone. She watched as a gate open in the sky and a person in a black robe muttered something. She was too shocked to realize that the shinigami performed a konso on her. When she woke up next, she's in Rukongai, Soul Society.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, guys! This story is not entirely mine. My sister decided to type this Hitsugaya Karin story because… uhmm… (what was her reason again?) just because. Apparently, she asked me to upload this on my account. BTW, she has an account of her own, however, being an imouto, she ask me, her onee-chan, to post it on MY account.

So guys, if you want to review and comment.. praise my cute sister.


	2. Dreaming

_Chapter 1: Dreaming_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**] **Maybe some IchiRuki in the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters.

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

**Karin** squinted her eyes and noticed that she's cold. She got up suddenly thinking her promise to Yuzu._ Shit! It's already nighttime!_ Karin picked her bag and run home. At the last corner she needs to run before their street, an ugly screech was heard, crunching tires skidded, a shout pierce through the night.

Yuzu, who went out to look for her twin sister, watched in horror as she saw her sister's body flew from the force of the car's impact. "Kaariiiinnnn!"

For the next few hours, the soul Karin watched as her sister run to her body. Isshin running out of the house and looked at the mess of a body of his daughter, Ichigo following behind him full of remorse in his eyes, maybe thinking that he didn't protect her enough. She watched as Ichigo carry her body to Kurosaki Clinic, crying and begging her not to die. She watched as her father and sister declared her "dead". She watched as the driver of the car, who only bumped his head in the steering wheel, became aware that he accidentally killed someone. She watched as a gate open in the sky and a person in a black robe began chanting something. She was too shocked to realize that the shinigami performed a konso on her. When she woke up next, she's in Rukongai, Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> woke up and a bright light blinded her for a second. "Ugnh…" she groaned. She looked around and she found herself waking up in an unfamiliar bed. "W-where am I?"

"Oh! You're awake, Miss! Are you feeling alright?" a fuzzy voice asked her.

"Ah-ahm…" Karin starts to sit up but her body won't cooperate, and she slump back to bed.

"Oh, miss, please don't force yourself." The voice said.

"Pl-please don't call me miss, call me… call me Karin. Yeah, I'm Kurosaki Karin. I'm from-" Karin was confused. "I'm from…where?"

"Then Karin-chan, please call me Nanami, Kobayashi Nanami." Nanami sighed. "Don't worry Karin-chan, souls sent in Soul Society loses their memories. Others won't recover them, but those who are lucky does." She smiled.

Karin was startled."S-souls? What do you mean by souls? Am I-Am I dead? A-and what do you mean by lose a memory?"

"Souls that come to Soul Society through konso (soul burial) loses their memory. Those who are lucky, well it depends on the memory, remembers what is their life like. And yes, Karin-chan, you're a soul now." She looked at Karin." Go back to sleep. You need a lot of rest."

Karin nodded at this and closed her eyes. She doesn't really know if she could sleep knowing that she's dead, but a few minutes later, you could hear her steady breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro<strong> was walking to his office when he suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu. A second later, it was gone. He doesn't know if he just imagining it or not.

_Maybe you just miss her…_ A voice in his head popped up.

_Shut up, Hyourinmaru._

Toshiro scowled when he heard a (**cough)** manly giggle in his head.

_Why would I feel her reiatsu here? She's not dead, right?_

Toshiro arrived at the 10th division. He opened the door and looked to the right to find Rangiku… holding a saké in her hands and slumped at her desk while drooling on a paperwork.

"RANGIKUUU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Karin <strong>tossed around in her bed. The bed was soaked with her sweat and she's delirious. The bed was suddenly set up on fire and Nanami was freaked out when she saw this.

"Karin-chan! Karin-chan!" Nanami called, but she can't reach Karin because of a very strong spiritual pressure. Seconds later, the fire vanished and so did the pressure. Nanami run to Karin's side fast and was amazed when she saw her unscathed."K-Karin?"

Karin stirred, and she opened her eyes, and saw Nanami looking at her with wonder.

'Uh! My head. I-I…what happened?"

"You tell me. I was preparing dinner when a very heavy pressure makes me collapsed, and when I… When I crawled my way in here, I saw your bed in flames!"

"H-huh? How could that possibly be? Anyway, I have this strange dream. All I can see is the person's eyes and when I asked her her name, she said 'You know my name. Call me Karin, you were ready since you were born. Just call my name.' Then I asked her 'how do you know my name? I'm not going to ask yours if I know it.' Then she chuckled and disappeared and that's when I woke up."

" Karin-chan, I think you need to attend on the next semester of the Shin'O Academy." Nanami said.

"Shin-O Academy? What's that?"

"The pressure I felt awhile ago? It's from you Karin-chan. It's your reiatsu. You need to go to the Academy to learn how to control it, and to become a shinigami."

At the word, Karin whipped her head and face Nanami quickly, " Shinigami. Where did I hear that word before?"

"Karin-chan, m-maybe you're starting to recover your memory? That's why you were dreaming about that someone who asked you to call her name?"

"I doubt it, Nanami. I don't feel anything familiar when I think about her, but when you said shinigami…"

"Okay. Don't worry, I'm coming at your entrance exam for the Academy and cheer for you. Maybe you will find your answer there." Nanami smiled.

"Thank you, 'Nami."

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner is prepared." Nanami got up and walked out of the room.

Karin rolled over her bed and came face to face with hard floor. "Eh? Ehhhhh?!" There are ashes around her and no futon. She sighed before going back to sleep, now in the cold hard floor.

* * *

><p>"<strong>So<strong>, Nanami-san, you mentioned about me going to some school awhile ago, when is that?" Karin asked Nanami as she devours the food in her plate.

Nanami looked at the young girl in front of her._ She definitely owns such a high reiatsu. And she have the same last name as the hero of the Winter War. Were they related?_ "Karin-chan, the next entrance exam is in two weeks. Otherwise, we need to wait for six more months before you'll be able to find out about your dream."

"Is that so?" Karin sighed. "Anyway, Nanami-chan, why do you know so much about these things?"

Nanami smiled. "I live here for a hundreds of years now. I met souls like you who have potentials. And I once wanted to escape Rukongai through the Academy, but alas, I don't have your gift of reiatsu, Karin-san.

"Is that so?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuzu<strong> stared in front of her, looking but not seeing. She's been like this since her sister died. Ichigo and Isshin can't do anything about it. The Kurosaki household were known for their crazy antics, the shouts early in the morning, and the happy meal everyone living there share. But now…

"K-Karin… Karin. Karin! Karin…" Yuzu chanted her sister's name, tears began forming in her eyes and soon she's crying out loud and shouting. "Ahhhhhh! Karin! Karin!"

Their neighbors were once annoyed by the noise they create everyday, but somehow, listening to the sad shout of the youngest twin, the people's heart break. They couldn't sleep at night when she starts to cry not because of the noise but the sadness in Yuzu's voice makes them want to cry, too.

Isshin, who's In the clinic, run to his daughter's side, and when he saw her, he hugged her because he can't do anything. He can't tell her that everything will be better because for Yuzu, they will not. He rocked her baby back and forth until she fell asleep on his arms.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was busy. A man named Kugo Ginjo, approached him and asked him to be part of a group called Xcution. The people are Fullbringers who have powers due to their parents' previous encounter with hollows (By previous means they were attacked and they survived). He welcomed the group's presence to dull the ache of Karin's death, especially the training he needs to complete his Fullbring (A/N:He doesn't know that his mother is a Quincy who was bitten by a Hollow yet.).

* * *

><p><strong>When<strong> Isshin knows that his daughter is now comfortably sleeping on her bed, he went out to meet Uruhara.

"Uruhara! Let me come in." Isshin said as he knocked on the door of Uruhara's shop.

"Oh, Isshin~san, to what do I owe the pleasure of finding you in front of my door?" Uruhara Kisuke asked his friend.

Isshin punched Uruhara straight into the face. "You told me to come here, idiot!"

"Oh, I did?"

"What do you want to tell me?" Isshin went in without Uruhara's invitation, and sat down in front of a low table.

Uruhara closed the door, and sit opposite of Isshin. "I happen to know that Kugo," Isshin snapped attention, " is moving. He already began to train Ichigo, and I happen to know that his group name their powers 'Fullbring'."

"Ichigo. His training Ichigo? Why would he do that?"

"I think that it have to do with Ichigo's reiatsu. Maybe he plans to train Ichigo's Fullbring and steal it from him."

"That… For what purpose?" Isshin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to get revenge on Soul Society? I'm not really sure. Anyway, I made a sword. The purpose of the sword is to collect reiatsu. I'm planning on a trip to ask the Sou-taichou to help me fill it."

"Wha-what is it for? Are you crazy? Are you even allowed to go there?"

"Of course I'm allowed. And it's for Ichigo. I forged the sword with Ichigo getting his reiatsu back in mind. Although I know that he still have his own enormous reiatsu, it just needs to be awakened. Are you coming?"

"I will, but I need to make sure that Yuzu'll get taken care of." Isshin flips his phone out.

"You're going to call Ichigo?"

"Huh? Who said I'm going to call him? I'm going to ask Ryuken." Isshin and Uruhara grinned.

"Hello? Ryuken could you please look after Yuzu… Of course you need to, you're her only living uncle….Ichigo? Who's Ichigo? I don't know someone by that name. Anyway, I'm going. Bye." Isshin looked at Uruhara. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> starts to dream again, but this time there is no voice that's calling her. She shook her head from side to side. "Ichi-nii, helped him. Please Ichi-nii. Ichi-nii!" Karin woke up panting. She sat down, closed her eyes, and re-count her dream.

"_Ah!Idiot! Why are you running away!? It's dangerous by yourself…" Ichi-nii shouted from a running figure of a man._

"…_Ichi…!" I shouted._

_There was along pause. "Karin…! Wha… What happened to you!? You can barely stand…" And with that, I started to fall forward._

"_Karin!"_

"_Ichigo!" shouted by petite girl that I just noticed. "You should take her home! I will follow him!"_

_My brother was confused by this."Wha… What are you talking about…? You can't…"_

"_DON"T COMPLAIN!" said the girl."It's a problem for us if she were left here… since she would distract your mind during the fight!"Ichi-nii looked shocked at the words, but he realized that what the girl said is true."If you understand, then just go! Got it!?"_

"…_Rukia …you…your powers to fight Hollows still has not returned, has it…?… so don't push…push yourself to hard…!" This is the first time I heard my brother this concern for some girl other than me and Yuzu, and di he just call her by her first name?_

_Rukia looked at him and smiled smugly. "… You fool, as if I would make the type of mistake to cause you to worry about me. See ya!" And she started running. Well, I think she's running, or maybe I thought she's running because Ichi-nii started running back to our house, too._

"_Haah…!" Karin huffed._

"_Are you alright Karin!? Snap out of it. This isn't like you!"_

"…_Ichi… I saw it…" My brother's face looked confused. "The mermories from the child within that parakeet yesterday… I think it was because I'm closest in age to him…that the strongest memory that was left in his heart… … flowed into me… right I nfront of that kid's eyes… He saw his mother murdered right before hi eyes." Ichi-nii looked shock. " … I'm begging you Ichi-nii… that kid… save that kid…! Please…!"_

_Ichigo looked determined when his siter said that._

Karin opened her eyes. _Ichi-nii… I have a brother… I… I need to pass that exam. I need to remember all… Ichi-nii… are you a shingami? And is that, Rukia, his girlfriend? Also, if he is a shinigami then he is here! In Soul Society! I need to become a shinigami fast so I can look for him… but he was in human form…_

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thanks the following for adding Hitsugaya Karin in their favorites and for following the story, too: _**BloodyME**_**, **_**NaLuNaruHinaluvr23**_**, **_**Xingnai**_**, **_**Libiky**_**, **_**Kagome Echizen Fan**_**, **_**henshin7**_**.** I'm very happy and because of that, I dedicate this chapter for you!

Please review. I welcome any constructive criticism.

Also, from now on, Karin's Dreams will be on her point of view. Sentences in Italic are zanpakuto's voice (when they're talking to their shinigami), and Underlined Italic is when talking to the zanpakuto.


	3. Entrance

_Chapter 2: The entrance_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**] **Maybe some IchiRuki in the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. Some part from the manga is used so that the story is accurate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<strong>_

Karin opened her eyes. _Ichi-nii… I have a brother… I… I need to pass that exam. I need to remember all… Ichi-nii… are you a shingami? And is that, Rukia, his girlfriend? Also, if he is a shinigami then he is here! In Soul Society! I need to become a shinigami fast so I can look for him… but he was in human form…_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin <strong>woke up. Five days have passed since Nanami told her that she needed to attend the Academy. According to her, Karin needs to control her reiatsu better if she wants to sleep in a futon.

Karin stands up and went out of her room into the dining room. She saw a note beside a covered plate, it says _I need to go out and do something._ Karin lifted the cover and saw a pancake underneath. _There's a pancake in Soul Society? _Karin starts to eat, remembering the time when she tried to cook for herself.

"_How the hell do you put this thing on fire!" Shouted the frustrated Karin. She's trying to fry an egg but the stove won't lit up. Suddenly there's a big explosion._

"_What happened!" Nanami shouted. The smoke cleared and she saw Karin in front of the blown stove, frying pan on the hand, and all her exposed skin are black with soot. She could have laugh, especially on the shocked face of Karin, but there is a big hole on the wall in front of her, and light is streaming inside the house because you can now see the sky in the ceiling._

"_Ahahaha… Sorry."_

_Nanami sighed. "Don't worry. Just stay away from the kitchen from now on, okay?"_

"_Ha-hai, Nanami-chan. You won't see me in here ever." Karin said, embarrassed as she put the frying pan down._

Karin sighed. _I'm not really good cook. I'm not even passable, not like my twin sister, Yuzu. _Karin dreamt of her sister the next after their brother and his girlfriend (?), and after that, their father. But she's still mystified about the woman's voice giggling on her head, telling her _call my name._ Karin told Nanami that she remembered her family, but left it at that. Nanami didn't ask her about it. She thought that if Karin wants to share it, she will.

* * *

><p><strong>Uruhara<strong> is on the floor kneeling with the sword in front of him. He just told the Sou-taicho about Ichigo's situation right now.

"I understand the situation. Come here with the sword. Uruhara Kisuke!" Yamamoto-sou-taicho said.

Unohana-taicho was shocked. "! Captain- commander…Do you intend to…"

"Whatever the means… …We were saved by Kurosaki Ichigo. This time, it's our turn to save him. Even if this means going against the customs. It would be eternally shameful for the Gotei 13 to trample on someone we are indebted to. As the captain-commander, I order you! All the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 shall put their reaitsu into this sword! We will bring back Kurosaki Ichigo's Shinigami powers!"

The captains and vice-captains hold the sword one by one and transferred some of their reiatsu to the sword. After that, the captains went back to their place.

"Arigato, minna-san." Uruhara said.

"Of course, we need a group of captains and vice-captains to assist Ichigo Kurosaki and capture Kuugo Ginjou. Who volunteers?"

Hitsugaya-taicho lifted his hand. "I'll go. I know the living world."

Kuchiki- taicho's hand was raised. "Kuchiki-fukutaicho is coming with me."

Rukia looked at her brother. "Brother! Arigato gozaimasu." She looked at her division's taicho. "I'm going with my brother, Ukitake- taicho." Ukitake smiled, and nodded. He knows that Rukia really wants to see Ichigo, and it's his fault why these things are happening.

"I'm coming, too." Kenpachi-taicho said. A shark-liked grin shows on his face. "I'm going to bring 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame, too."

"Hai! Hai! Yachiru will come, too! Yachiru wants to watch Ken-chan and Icchi play!"

"Hmmm… in that case, Abarai-fukutaicho, You'll accompany me and Kuchiki-fukutaicho." Byakuya said.

"Hai, Taicho!" Renji said before beaming up at Rukia. Rukia smiled back.

"Hoy, Kuchiki, why do you talk as if your group's the only one who's going? Do you wanna fight?" Kenpachi tried to bait Byakuya. Byakuya looked at him sharply and closed his eyes.

"Silence! Your group will arrive tomorrow in the living-" The sou-taicho was saying before he was interrupted.

"Sou-taicho, if I may propose a plan. How about we asked Kurosutchi-taicho to monitor Kugo and the Fullbringers and picked the right time to attack. Let's say, when Ichigo completed his Fullbring powers?" Uruhara said. " Besides, I lost Isshin-san when we came here, he went somewhere off to look for something… or should I say, someone."

"That is true. Kurosaki Ichigo will become more powerful when he… Kurosutchi- taicho, watch the happenings in the living world. Report when you think it's the right time." Yamamoto-sou-taicho said.

"Hai, I'll be going now." He bowed in front of the Captain Commander, and turned to his daughter. " You girl, follow me." Nemu bowed in fron of the captains. "Girl, I said, let's go! Do you want me to cut you apart again!?" And by that, Nemu followed.

The other captains shook their heads. " And Uruhara Kisuke, what do you mean that Shiba Isshin is here and looking for someone?" The Captain Commander asked.

"He is known as Kurosaki Isshin now, sou-taicho, and he's looking for his daughter who died no longer than a week ago." Uruhara answered.

"D-daughter? Uruhara, don't tell me that…?" Toshiro said.

"You know this girl, Hitsugaya-taicho?" The other captains looked intrigued. How could they not? The daughter of Shiba Isshin, and sister of Kurosaki Ichigo? And why did Hitsugaya-taicho know this girl?

"If this girl is Kurosaki Karin, then I know her." Hitsugaya answered the question.

Uruhara _exaggeratedly _cried. "You're right, taicho. Oh my wonderful student. She died at such a young age. I wished you could have known her; she's a prodigy herself. Although she not even a shinigami, she's as fast as Yoruichi, her hand-to-hand combat is…" And Uruhara began to praise his student diligently. Isshin suddenly burst the door open, and Uruhara, who was conveniently on the door's way, fly across the room.

"Kurosaki Isshin, can't you knock on the door before opening it? Urahara Kisuke is currently telling us about your daughter." The Captain Commader said, an amused expression etched in his old face.

"Oh, sorry, Yama-jii. Uruhara, I can't find her, damn you! What were you teaching her?" Isshin bellowed.

"As I was saying, everyone, Kurosaki Karin can hide her reiatsu, you won't even know that she have one." Uruhara said, looking at the shinigamis in front of him.

"I felt her reiatsu once, Uruhara. I just didn't follow it because I don't know that she died, besides it's only for three seconds." Toshiro said.

"I don't know this girl, but right now our problem is Kugo Ginjo. We will focus on him first. Kurosaki Isshin, if what Uruhara said about your daughter is true, the next time we feel a powerful reiatsu, we'll check on it. We need powerful shinigamis to join the Gotei 13, we need to replenish our forces." The Captain Commander said.

The door burst once more, Kurosutchi comes in. "It's time." The volunteers pile into the door, and went to the senkaimon.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kariiiiin!<strong> Wake up! It's time to go!" Nanami yelled.

Karin sits up and stretched. "Haaaa…" and rubbed her eyes. "Time to go where?" She asked as she was getting up.

"It's time to go to your entrance exam." Nanami answered.

Karin's eyes widened. "What! I thought that it would be tomorrow?"

"Yes, it is, but Karin-chan. The entrance exam will be crowded if we go to the Academy tomorrow. Do you want to wait in a long line? And were in District 64, Karin. We need to walk miles, and we won't be stopping to rest either."

"Then, I'm coming."

"Don't forget the backpack. Our lunch and dinner is in there."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Those<strong> who wants to enter, please fall in line, and sign up. After that, pin the tag in your clothing. That will be your identification number."

Karin and Nanami rushed up to line. Even though they were traveling since yesterday, when they reach the front of the Academy, there was already a long line.

"Name please." The shinigami in the sign-up booth asked.

"Kurosaki Karin." The shinigami looked at the girl in front of him when he heard 'Kurosaki'. Karin frowned. "Ahm, mister, are you going to give me a number or not? There are still many people here."

The shinigami looked down and give Karin her number. "Number 56." Karin scowled before taking the tag, muttering obscenities under her breath while pinning the tag on the left breast pocket of her shirt.

"Next." Called the shininigami.

"Kobayashi Nanami." The shinigami gave her a tag with Number 57 on it.

"You'll be with me, Nanami-chan?" Karin asked.

"Yes, I'll try entering again. I think that I'll be lucky this year." Nanami answered.

The two sat down on a waiting area. When Karin's number was called, it was already in the afternoon, and yet people are still coming. She winced when she saw a girl with a number 342 on her tag. She's really happy that Nanami made her walked for miles yesterday. She waved at Nanami and went into a room.

"Ganbatte, Karin-chan."

A guy was sitting and a long table was in front him. "Give me your number"

"56." Answered Karin, and the guy looked through his list. "Aren't you going to ask for my name?"

"Huh?" He looked up. "No, I need to test the examinee without knowing their name. There are nobles among you and we want this to be as anonymous as possible. It won't be fair to the others if its not done like this."

"That made sense. So what do I need to do?" Karin asked.

The man's eyebrow shot up. "Impatient much? You don't have to do anything. Really. You just need to show me that you have a nice amount of reiatsu and I'll just ask a few questions."

"By reiatsu, you mean this?" Karin let go of her control of her reiatsu, before shutting it down.

The guy who was sitting in the chair looked at her. "Okay. That's good. Now for your question, what is your reason for taking the exam?"

"The first time I felt that spiritual pressure come out, my bed was set on fire, or that's what my friend told me. I don't really know, but when I looked for my futon, it was already on ashes. My friend suggested that I come here so that I could learn how to control my reiatsu."

"Your friend is right. Anyway, The Academy will send you a letter in two weeks telling if you passed or not, and if you do, your class and schedule will be in the letter, too."

"Hai. Arigato, sensei." Karin bowed and went out the door. The man circled the number 56, and wrote beside it. _(56) Class 1:special accelerated class._

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> walked out the door and saw Nanami walking out from the door beside hers. "They already called you, too?"

"Hai, Karin-chan, and I think I might pass this exam." Nanami said confidently.

"And why is that?" Karin asked. The two of them are walking out of the Academy.

"Because I showed them that I have enough reiatsu. My previous entrance exams were failed because I can't even let out even a small amount of spiritual pressure. I want to thank you, Karin-chan. You're my angel."

"That so? Then you're welcome." And Karin grinned. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes." And Nanami starts to walk to the direction of the West Gate.

"Hey! Nanami! We live in the East part, dummy! Why are you going to the West?" Karin asked, pulling the shirt of her friend.

"Because we're living on the 3rd District of the West Rukongai starting today!" Laughed Nanami.

"What? And you didn't even tell me!? I was getting myself ready in walking those miles again." Karin said.

Nanami giggled. "I thought that I don't want to live in that place anymore, and I know that you'll be accepted in the entrance exam. I have a feeling, and I want to be near you even if I don't pass it." Then she looked sad.

"Don't look so negative. You were so sure that you would pass a while ago. Stop making those faces now." Nanami nodded, feeling happy again. "So, where is this new house?"

* * *

><p>AN: Second Chapter! I want to thank this people again for adding the story in their favorites and following it. Love you guys. : **BloodyMe, ****KumiTiny****, ****Libiky****, ****Xingnai****, ****Kagome Echizen Fan****, ****NaLuNaruHinaluvr23****, ****finchyyy****, ****henshin7****, ****rebel.17**.

**BloodyMe:** I'm going to keep mentioning those who took notice of my first story. I'm glad that you are happy. I will keep on writing for your entertainment. Thank you!

Also, because I don't really know how the Academy works, I will be making it my own interpretations and the other scenes in the Academy Arc will be **based on** other fictions that I've read and love, so if you think that you read some of my scenes from other stories, I'm so sorry but it's for the beauty of the story.


	4. Nanami

_Chapter 3: Nanami_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. Some part from the manga is used so that the story is accurate.

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

**Karin** walked out the door and saw Nanami walking out from the door beside hers. "They already called you, too?"

"Hai, Karin-chan, and I think I might pass this exam." Nanami said confidently.

"And why is that?" Karin asked. The two of them are walking out of the Academy.

"Because I showed them that I have enough reiatsu. My previous entrance exams were failed because I can't even let out even a small amount of spiritual pressure. I want to thank you, Karin-chan. You're my angel."

"That so? Then you're welcome." And Karin grinned. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes." And Nanami starts to walk to the direction of the West Gate.

"Hey! Nanami! We live in the East part, dummy! Why are you going to the West?" Karin asked, pulling the shirt of her friend.

"Because we're living on the 3rd District of the West Rukongai starting today!" Laughed Nanami.

"What? And you didn't even tell me!? I was getting myself ready in walking those miles again." Karin said.

Nanami giggled. "I thought that I don't want to live in that place anymore, and I know that you'll be accepted in the entrance exam. I have a feeling, and I want to be near you even if I don't pass it." Then she looked sad.

"Don't look so negative. You were so sure that you would pass a while ago. Stop making those faces now." Nanami nodded, feeling happy again. "So, where is this new house?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>All<strong> those times that you were going out early in the morning, you were looking for a house?" asked Karin as her vision sweep the entirety of the house. It was modest. The living room is clean with the long sofa and a glass table with a flower vase on the center. A beautiful flower arrangement is on it. There's a big window on the wall behind the sofa, and a flowery curtain hang from a wire. Karin moved in and looked behind the divider, where the television's supposed to, and saw a small dining table with two chairs, she also saw the kitchen in the room but she didn't go near it. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you, you know? And how about your things in the other house?"

"Don't worry about those, all my precious items are already here. Besides, I don't want to live in a house with a hole in the wall and the ceiling, you know?" Nanami teased Karin. Karin blushed, and Nanami laughed. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

The two moved down the only hallway and went in the second room on the right. Nanami opened it, and Karin's eyes blurred with tears. "Thank you." Karin said. She saw a single bed in the middle of the room. The bed is covered with a navy blue comforter, and the pillows are blue, too. There is a side table on both sides with lamps on it. The windows are covered with light blue curtains, and there is a closet on the wall on the right of the bed. "Thank you, Nanami-chan. I'm not going to ask you how you afford it."

"Then don't." Nanami grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami's<strong> real reason of moving near the gates is not really because she wants to be near Karin, although she really wants to be near the girl. The real reason is because she always wanted to be near the place where she met her… husband. She doesn't want to run away like a coward from her District, not like what she did before, no more. And she was saving for this day. She just hasn't realized that she have a tag-along with her. She smiled, looking down on the sleeping girl, who is clearly exhausted from her exam.

_Karin was startled. "S-souls? What do you mean by souls? Am I-Am I dead? A-and what do you mean by lose a memory?"_

"_Souls that come to Soul Society through konso (soul burial) loses their memory. Those who are lucky, well it depends on the memory, remembers what is their life like. And yes, Karin-chan, you're a soul now." She looked at Karin. " Go back to sleep. You need a lot of rest."_

Nanami sighed. _Karin, the truth is I already remember my past life, or to be more specific, my life here in Soul Society before I was reborn in the Living World. I can't remember my Living World experience but I can perfectly remember the time I was once here. I remembered it so clearly that sometimes I act like that person although I'm not her anymore. She's just a part of me, Karin, and I don't want to become like her in this lifetime. I don't want to be like that coward… Kuchiki Hisana. _Nanami closed Karin's door when she know that the girl is now deeply asleep. _I'll see you soon, my Byakuya._

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya,<strong> Ikkaku, Toshiro, Renji, Kenpachi, and Yachiru (she's on Kenpachi's back) stepped out of the senkaimon.

"All of us here gave our reiatsu to that sword! Returning Ichigo's reiatsu to him wasn't a problem!" Renji shouted.

"Renji…! Byakuya…! Toushiro…! Kenpachi! Ikkaku…!" Ichigo looked up the sky.

Kugo's face looked shock and worried. "….!"

"…Ginjo, was it?" Rukia addressed the man. "What you stole was merely a portion of Ichigo's power that has fused to that 'Fullbring', as you called it. The shinigami power Ichigo has wells up from deep inside of him. It is impossible to take that away from him! Ichigo!" Rukia called him and he looked at the petite shinigami standing behind him. "These fools don't understand… that this isn't nearly enough to make you despair! They don't know… the caliber of despair that you have already conquered!"

Ichigo looked at the girl, feeling the pressure of her words. Rukia looked back at him in the eyes, and he felt grateful for the supporting words she always tell him. "Show them, Ichigo! Despair… cannot ever hope to stop you!"

Ichigo looked determined. His voice laced with determination as he speak. "You're right…" Ichigo lift his sword, Kugo is alarmed. Ichigo suddenly swung his sword towards Kugo, sending a bunch of his reiatsu. Kugo looked shocked and he tried to block the attack. The reiatsu overpowered him, and he used his feet to find his balance.

"Hah! Your Getsuga Tensho's power has grown, I'll give you that! But the improvement is miniscule! Your only hope hasn't given you anything! This isn't nearly enough to kill me, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo landed behind Kugo. "…You are an idiot." Kugo was startled. "That… wasn't Getsuga Tensho. That was a practice swing."

Kugo looked back at him, shocked by the reality. Ichigo step closer and sent out a burst of his spiritual pressure. "What… is… What is this…What is this enormous reiatsu!?" Kugo shouted.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted. His sword strike to punish all sin, clearing half the building behind Kugo off. "… Sorry. I missed. Next time I won't." Ichigo looked at his prey. Kugo stared back in panic.

Kugo jumped up. _It's time to retreat …! I'll just come back revamped!_ A hand stopped Kugo from escaping. "I won't let you run away." Ichigo said in a very serious, cold voice. He threw Kugo back to the ground.

"Gh." _What power…He even got physically stronger...! Did the fullbring I gave him…strengthen all his basic skills as well!? _"Shit.!" Kugo watched as another enormous Getsuga Tensho comes his way. "Ugh… gh… shit…do-…don't think…that this is enough to kill me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong> was contemplating and trying to name the owners of reiatsu he's feeling.

"Did you feel it?" Asked Renji.

Ichigo looked back. "Wasn't it a grave crime…to transfer your powers to human?"

"It can't be helped. It was the captain-commander's order." Renji answered, and he proceeded to tell what happened to their last meeting.

"The power you just receive…is the result you were able to change Soul Society by fighting until now. You should accept it proudly." Toshiro said.

Ichigo looked at him when a powerful reiatsu surged behind him. "What is it!? Wh…"

"… There are two reasons why the captain-commander decided to bring back your reiatsu…the first one is what I just told you… and the second one is him… A very long time before you appeared, a man was given the license of substitute shinigami…however, he gave up his position and disappeared…He was the first shinigami. Kuugo Ginjou." Toshiro said.

**(A/N: Please read chapter 462-464 of the manga here on out. It's the battle between the Shinigamis and Xcution . Fullbringers. I'll just write the part of Hitsugaya-taicho here, and Kuchiki-taicho, too, because his 'wife' is the main character of this chapter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro <strong>is running away. He was inside of Yukio's world. _… I don't get how this works… but it looks like I'm locked up here thanks to that guy's mysterious powers. _He looked back and saw something following him (It was missiles). He cut it in half, but it still exploded. He went to slice something in his left side.

"Ahaha! What are you aiming at? Are you looking for me properly? Or do you need some stupid line like 'I'll kill that woman!' so that you can power up with the force of love?" Yukio taunted Toshiro.

"… I guess I got stuck with an annoying one…" Toshiro sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya<strong> is looking at the sky. " What's wrong? Are you sure you have time to admire the moon?" asked Tsukushima.

Byakuya looked at the man. "… I was thinking… that it's fortunate that I'm your opponent."

"Why?"

"… Ichigo Kurosaki is too naïve. Even though he's burning with anger… he probably wouldn't focus all his strength in killing you… from the beginning into the end of the fight. Zaraki Kenpachi is even more out of the question. His only desire is to have a fight to the death. Your power allows you to insert yourself into the enemy's past with just one cut, so you would be at an advantage." Byakuya answered.

"…Hn. So what are you saying… is that you won't let me cut you… even once?" Tsukushima asked, while fading, well it looks like his fading but that's because he started to move fast.

Tsukushima tried to slice Byakuya, but his sword met a group of dancing petals. "… I hate… your fighting style. You don't do anything yourself… you just mock your enemies after stealing their bonds. It's extremely vile. It's a shame deserving death. Come. I'll kill you… before you can even swing your sword."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karin <strong>__opened her eyes and noted that she's not in her room. She scanned her surroundings and was shocked to find herself in hell. The whole place is on fire, but the weird part is that she's not on fire. She heard a giggle sound. "Who's there?"_

"_Karin~chan, you're here! Come on, Karin, call my name." The voice answered._

"_Who are you? How do you know my name?" Karin looked around her once more, and notice a glowing golden eyes in the midst of fire. _

"_Oh, you still don't know? Don't worry, Karin-chan, you'll remember someday…." And the voice faded like the owner is walking away._

"_W-wait! Hey, Tell me your name."_

Karin opened her eyes again, but this time she's in her new room. _That place again._ She looked around, and sighed._ I'm glad I didn't set my bed on fire._ She stood up and curled open her curtains. _I better start my day._ She walked out of her into the new dining/kitchen room, and saw Nanami preparing for breakfast. "Ohayo, Nanami. What can I do?" Nanami looked at her, her face telling her that she doesn't want her new house to explode. Karin winced. " Ah, yeah, I won't help." She turned around to leave.

"Karin-chan, why don't you go out and explore the new district? Just don't get lost, okay?" Nanami called out after her.

"Hai!" answered Karin. She went out of the house and walks to the direction of the gates. It's not in her plan to spend the day trying to figure out what road to take so she can go back home so she walked the path she remembers from yesterday.

The gate is still open today, and she went in Seireitei and looked at the still long line of people trying to enter the Academy. She sat on one of the steps that situated to the Academy, but after a while, she got bored and went to explore the 1st District. _No used sitting there like a statue. _She walked along the walls that circled Seireitei. _Maybe I won't get lost if I follow these walls. _She stopped walking when she suddenly reach a place that looks like a grassland, but the thing that made her stop is the weird house she saw in the distance. There is a banner in front of the house, held by two hands (statue's) that said "Kukaku Shiba". Her curiosity peak, she went to stand in front of the house when two giant monsters came out of nowhere. "And you are!?"

Karin was shocked, and tried to laugh. "Ahahaha …" She cleared her throat and start introducing herself. "I am Kurosaki-" Karin didn't get to finish her sentence, she was suddenly up on the shoulder of one of the giants and in to the weird house.

* * *

><p>AN: There you are! A plot twist my mind suddenly made. I was thinking a way on how to make Nanami's existence meaningful I don't want to put an OC character just for the sake of the story, I want them to be a part of the story, too, not just some supporting _actors_. Anyway, I changed my "Maybe some IchiRuki on the later chapters" into "Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too." And I want to type all of the battle scenes from the manga but sorry, guys, I don't want to be subjected into copyright issues. After this I won't be using any manga materials anymore, except for Isshin's history. Promise, I'll focus on Karin and Nanami's adventure more. Thank you for reading, and please review!

Thank you to:BloodyME, Dotted-Daffodil, Kagome Echizen Fan, KumiTiny, NaLuNaruHinaluvr23, ShadowWolf62400, cris08.1991, Xingnai, finchyyy, henshin7, rebel.17, Libiky, Ziya Hitsugaya for putting my story on alert.


	5. Normal

_Chapter 4: Normal _

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. Some part from the manga is used so that the story is accurate.

Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…

* * *

><p><strong>The gate<strong> is still open today, and she went in Seireitei and looked at the still long line of people trying to enter the Academy. She sat on one of the steps that situated to the Academy, but after a while, she got bored and went to explore the 1st District. _No used sitting there like a statue. _She walked along the walls that circled Seireitei. _Maybe I won't get lost if I follow these walls. _She stopped walking when she suddenly reach a place that looks like a grassland, but the thing that made her stop is the weird house she saw in the distance. There is a banner in front of the house, held by two hands (statue's) that said "Kukaku Shiba". Her curiosity peak, she went to stand in front of the house when two giant monsters came out of nowhere. "And you are!?"

Karin was shocked, and tried to laugh. "Ahahaha …" She cleared her throat and start introducing herself. "I am Kurosaki-" Karin didn't get to finish her sentence, she was suddenly up on the shoulder of one of the giant and in to the weird house.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> shouted as the two giants made their way down the stairs. _Wait. Down the stairs? But we just entered!_ Karin panicked. "Put me down!"

"Oh, please, Kurosaki-san, don't worry. We won't do anything bad. We just want to introduce you to-" The giant who's carrying Karin was trying to say when someone speaks behind us.

"And who is this person you're carrying, Shiroganehiko?" A woman with a prosthetic for the right arm said.

The two giants, Shiroganehiko and Giant 2, turned around so fast to look at the woman who spoke. "Kukaku-sama, you're there!"

"Why? Where do you think I should be?"

"On your throne, of course!" Giant 2 bellowed, and he received a kicked.

"I can't go out now? And Shiroganehiko, put the girl down.

Karin was tumbling and falling to the ground when Giant 1 set her on her feet. Karin could swear she sees stars, and she wants to vomit. Kukaku, who saw the girl's suffering, led Karin inside a wide room and made her sit down. Then she went to sit on her 'throne'.

"Shiroganehiko, Koganehiko, you may leave."

"Hai, Kukaku-sama."

"So, who are you and what do you need?" Kukaku asked.

"I-I needed to go to the bathroom." Karin holds her head and willed it to focus. She didn't know that being on a giant's shoulder is like a roller coaster ride. "Never mind that. My name is Kurosaki Karin. Were they your servants?"

"Oh, you're a Kurosaki. No wonder they wanted me to meet you. They're my family's servants, yes, but they're also my assistants. So, how Ichigo's doing?"

"You know my Ichi-nii? So he's really dead? He's a shinigami?" Asked Karin.

"I know Ichigo. He's not dead, and he's a shinigami. So he's your brother, eh?" Kukaku answered. "Tch… more cousin. You're good, Uncle." She said under her breath.

"Yes, he's my brother, but I can only remember bits of my memory about my family and I… Anyway, how can he be a shinigami but alive?"

Kukaku looked at the girl. "You'll remember someday. Change Topic! What do you want?"

Karin was confused by the sudden change but answered, "W-want? I don't want anything, I'm just admiring your house when the monsters suddenly came out of nowhere."

"Oh-ho! You're the first one to say that my house is cool. (Karin didn't.) So what are doing with your life here in Rukongai, Karin? Are you running around, stealing like most of the kids? Do you want a place to stay?" Kukaku said in enthusiasm.

"Iie. I'm not a criminal, and I'm already living with a friend. Oh, right, I need to get going. I already missed breakfast, Nanami will get mad. As for what I do with my time, sorry, none of your business." She got up, and walked out the door to the hallway and up the stairs. Out of the weird house named Kukaku Shiba.

Kukaku grinned. _The girl had punk. She's truly a Shiba._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where<strong> have you been?" Nanami asked Karin. She was really getting worried.

Karin looked up. "Hey, Nanami. Sorry. Two giants hurled me in a weird house, and the owner of the house decided to have a chat with me. Don't worry, they didn't do anything wrong at me?"

Nanami sighed. "Go in to the kitchen, your food is on the table."

Karin beamed. "Arigato gozaimasu, Nanami-chan."

"I hate you, too." Nanami grinned. Karin went to the kitchen, and found the food on the dining table. Nanami heard a loud "Itadakimasu~!" from the kitchen, and her grin grew wider. She went to the kitchen, too, to keep Karin a company.

* * *

><p><strong>Isshin<strong> and the other shinigamis, namely Byakuya, Toshiro, Uruhara, Renji, and Ichigo, entered the house through the Kurosaki Clinic. "Yuzu, I'm home." He called his youngest. " Oh, Ryuken, you're here, too?" He said when he noticed the man.

"You told me to look after your daughter!" Ryuken answered. "I'm going." He stands up and walked out the door before anyone can say anything.

"Otou-san. And Uruhara-san, Hitsugaya-kun, Abarai-kun, and…umm…" Yuzu said when Ryuken got out.

"…" Byakuya.

"Oh, that's Byakuya." Isshin said.

Ichigo kicked his father away. "Yuzu, How are you?"

Yuzu noted the life on her brother's eyes. "I… I'm fine now, Ichi-nii. You… what are this people doing here? I-I didn't mean to be rude, but I haven't cooked any dinner yet. I need to…"

"That's okay, Yuzu. They're not staying. We just need to talk about something and they'll be gone." Ichigo looked around the house. "You cleaned?"

Yuzu blushed as she directed the guest to the sofas. "I did. Ryuken-jisama gave me tips to cope with sadness, Ichi-nii."

"That's good, I guess. Do you want to go cook or-" Ichigo didn't finished what he's saying because a punch in the head came on his way. "Baka Oyaji! HOW COULD YOU TRY TO KILL YOUR ONLY SON!?"

"You kicked me first. Hmp! Oh, my sweet Yuzu, the stranger gave you tips? Daddy will give you some, too. First, you need to have a hobby, like watching porn or something." At that, the people in the room either blushed or their sweat dropped.

Yuzu blushed like a cherry at the comment, and before Ichigo could punch their father, she swing her right arm as hard as she can and Isshin's head went through the wall. Isshin got up, and run in front of his wife's ridiculously big poster. "Oh, Masaki! Our sweet little Yuzu inherited Karin's punch and she used it on me! OH, where did my angelic daughter go?"

"Shut up! Anyway, Yuzu, you want to cook, right?" Ichigo said.

Yuzu took that as a sign telling her to leave. "Ah, hai, nii-san. I just need to go to the convenience store around the corner and buy ingredients. Our supply is either spoiled or is used in some weird concoction that I threw them all out." She walks to the door and put on her shoe. "I'll be going now."

"Okay, Yuzu. Be careful." Ichigo watched his sister.

"I will." And she went out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>shinigamis watched the exchange. And Uruhara let out a silly grin. "So, Kurosaki-kun. Your other sister can also punch like Karin-chan. Do you think that if I trained her she could become like you and Karin?"

Ichigo glared at the man. "No way in hell! You trained Karin and send her to kill hollows by herself, and now your planning to train my other sister, too? Don't you know that she could barely see ghosts? Do you want to send her to her death?"

Toshiro sighed. " Kurosaki, Karin is really dead?

"Hitsugaya-taicho, we came here to talk about Kurosaki's job and wages set by the soutaicho, not to talk about some dead girl." Byakuya said.

"DON'T YOU SAY 'SOME DEAD GIRL!' SHE'S MY SISTER!" Ichigo shouted.

"DON'T YOU SAY 'SOME DEAD GIRL!' SHE'S MY FRIEND!" Toshiro said at the same time.

"… Fine. Anyway, according to the soutaicho, you've helped the Soul Society for many times now that giving you reward is of no consequence. A captain's paycheck will suffice, and all you need. As for your work, you just need to continue being a substitute shinigami. Your friends has already agreed to help you not make any mistakes, and from now on, you need to submit a report on the hollow activities in Karakura and some weird happenings. Do you understand?"

Ichigo and the others stared. "I… I do but, Byakuya, you could talked that much?" A vein popped on Byakuya's head, but didn't respond.

"Oh, a captain's salary! My son will be wealthy by the time he died!" Isshin shouted.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shi- Kurosaki-san." Toshiro called to get Isshin's attention, "About Karin…"

"Oh my, you really want to talk about my middle daughter, Toshiro~kun?" Isshin teased Toshiro.

"?" Toshiro was confused and didn't take the bait. "Middle daughter? I could understand if it's middle child, but a middle daughter? Who's the eldest?"

"The eldest? Of course, my third daughter, Rukia-chan!" Isshin said gleefully.

"You called me, ji-chan?" Rukia said out of nowhere. She just arrived after helping Inoue heal Riruka.

"Oh my third daughter, you're home!" Isshin went to hug Rukia, but Ichigo put his foot on the way, and he tripped on it.

"She's not your third daughter, idiot!" Ichigo said.

Isshin lift his head up, he's face is covered with exaggerated tears. "B-but I thought y-you two are sweethearts." He said innocently.

Rukia blushed and Ichigo turned red because of embarrassment and anger.

Byakuya got out of character by shouting "Kurosaki!"

Renji looked at the two with suspicious eyes, and Uruhara smiled before saying, "I hear wedding bells in the near future."

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami <strong>shouted in excitement as she held two envelopes with the Academy's mark on it. "Kariin-chaaan!" She opened Karin's door.

Karin woke up and shouted, "Where's the fire!?" Then her eyes found Nanami.

The two of them were silent for a moment. "Ah, Karin-chan, don't worry, your bed's not on fire. I- the result of the exam is here." She sat on the bed, and gave Karin her letter.

There hands shook on anticipation as they ripped the envelope open. They slowly unraveled the letter and stare at it. "I passed!" They shouted at the same time. Karin got out of the bed and do the victory dance. Nanami laughed.

"So, what class are you on?" Nanami asked. "I'm on the third class."

"I forgot to look at mine. My mind just registered on the fact that I did pass." Karin read the letter's front page. "… I'm on Class 1."

"Oh, Karin-chan. Congratulation!" Nanami hugged Karin.

"Thank you, but we're not on the same class! That's horrible! I want to be on the same class as you!" Karin said. "You tried the exam to be with me, right?"

"I did, but Karin-chan, you are gifted. I passed but I'm not as good as you. Think about this: I'm a girl who went to party without knowing that it's suppose to be formal. I wore a dress fit for going to the mall, and when I arrived, my dress looks like a rag compared to the other girl's. That's how my reiatsu is Karin-chan. It's enough but not nearly enough to be on your class. Don't worry about it. We could spend our free times together. Now why don't we compare our schedule?"

"That made sense. Okay, I have Gengoro Onabara for adviser, and he'll be teaching Hakuda. Next period is Fujita Aoi's Hoho, and then I have Izuru Kira for… Haiku? Why do I need to study Haiku?" Karin is horrified. It's not that she doesn't like Haiku but where would she use it? "… Then I'll be having lunch break. My next class will be Kido with Ashikaga Yuuta, then Higuchi Isamu for Zanjutsu. I think that's it…wait, I have one more class… Kuchiki Byakuya… for calligraphy? Why? Why do I have stupid subjects after the main ones?" Karin didn't realize that Nanami was dead on her tracks.

_Kuchiki Byakuya._ Her eyes wandered on her schedule ones more. She sucked her breath when she noticed the name. "Karin-chan, you don't have to take those classes, it says here that it's optional."

"Oh, really?" Karin looked once more and sighed with relief as she found the word optional after the classes. It was really written in a small font. "What about you, Nanami?"

"I have the same teachers as yours, Karin-chan, but I have Haiku first. I wonder when do this guy have the time? I think he's the lieutenant of 3rd Division... And my next class is Kido, then Zanjutsu. After lunch, I'll have… calligraphy with Bya- Kuchiki- taicho…. Then Hakuda and Hoho." Nanami finished.

"I think I get it. You are on the 3rd class so you have my third period subject. How clever of them." Karin said, oblivious of the feelings her friend have.

"You're right… Karin-chan." Nanami answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia <strong>sighed. It's been five days since they came back from the Living World, and yet she's wishing to go back._ What's happening to me? I saw him, I was with him but… Oh, Rukia, why do you want to go and stay with him? Ichigo… _

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho, is something bothering you? You've been sighing all day."

"Ah, Ukitake-taicho! I'm okay… I'm just thinking… some things…" Rukia answered.

Ukitake smiled. " Don't worry, Rukia-chan. You'll see him soon." Rukia blushed.

**Toshiro** is walking back to the 10th Division Quarters. He spent the remaining of his day looking for Karin again. He looked up the sky. _Where are you, Karin?_

**Byakuya** sat in front of Hisana's altar. He stayed there for several minutes before rising. What he's thinking? No one really knows, but the sadness can still be seen on his eyes.

**Ichigo**'s school routine is back, complete with the times when he needs to make up excuses so he could kill Hollows. And when he comes back home after school, he'll write all the names of the Hollows he encountered and put it on his journal. Complete with a detailed report about them, and he'll look at the latest Soul Society magazine, and read the Chappy Corner. Chappy set #1 have pillowcase, blanket, and a big Chappy stuff toy. Chappy set #2 had Chappy teacups set, plates, and spoon and fork. _I'm getting crazy, why would I consider buying something for that midget? Shit! Why am I missing her? _Ichigo throw the magazine into the floor after circling the two Chappy sets with a red marker. _Stupid life! _He sighed._ Rukia…_

**Now** that Yuzu's back with whatever Ryuken told her, Isshin is happy. He already told Yuzu about Soul Society, and Uruhara's already setting up something so she could come with him and Ichigo when they visit the place. He can't wait to find his other daughter. Misaki's death hurt him, but Karin's sudden death nearly broke him apart. _I'll see you soon…princess…_

* * *

><p><strong>A week<strong> after they receive the letter, Nanami and Karin stand in front of the gates of the Academy wearing a red shitagi*, white kosode* with red stripes, red hakama*, white socks and sandals.

"Come on, Karin-chan, we have a New School Year Assembly to attend to." Nanami said to the grinning Karin.

* * *

><p>AN: The title of the chapter is Normal because if you got on the last parts, I was just stating what the characters usually do. Rukia is on her table, signing papers but her mind wonders to Ichigo. Toshiro is still doing a lot of work but is making time to look for Karin. Byakuya is visiting Hisana's altar. And Ichigo is preparing for graduation but is now back on being a shinigami substitute, and is always thinking of Rukia. Yuzu is back to normal after she heard that she could see her sister again, once they find her, and Isshin is back to being happy.

We're now entering the Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Haiku

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

Also, the classes will be from Monday-Saturday. And Ichigo is preparing for graduation already because in Japan, High School is only three years.

Japanese vocabs:

*shitagi-under shirt

*kosode-shirt

*hakama-trousers

And thank you for the following people, this extra long chapter is for you: BloodyMe, NaLuNaruHinaluvr23, Libiky, Xingnai, Kagome Echizen Fan, henshin7, finchyyy, KumiTiny, rebel.17, ShadowWolf62400, cris08.1991, Dotted-Daffodil, KorPa, Meganlei, CalaverasandTattoos, and Ziya Hitsugaya.

BloodyMe: I'll try to write more chapters faster, but I'm a high school student and I have tons of homework to do. Thank you for liking the surprise.

ShadowWolf62400: I can't wait to write another chapter, too.

KumiTiny: Your praise makes me happy. Thank you very much. But I think that this chapter is one of those 'fillers'. But it's still important.

Thanks guys! Please Review because I love hearing from you!


	6. Found

_Chapter 5: Found_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. Some part from the manga is used so that the story is accurate.

We're now entering the Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Hailu

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

**A week** after they receive the letter, Nanami and Karin stand in front of the gates of the Academy wearing a red shitagi*, white kosode* with red stripes, red hakama*, white socks and sandals.

"Come on, Karin-chan, we have a New School Year Assembly to attend to." Nanami said to the grinning Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> and Nanami entered the Assembly Hall. The Academy was so big that they got lost after asking more than five people about the directions. When they arrived, the Hall is already packed. Karin and Nanami cut in through a crowd of people.

"Karin- san. There are free seats on the middle. Come on."

Karin and Nanami went to the seats and sit down fast before someone else can claim them. They were getting comfortable when the taichos and fukutaichos came in and took their seats up on the stage.

The soutaicho stands on the podium, and cleared his throat. The new students who were rushing in suddenly stopped and the chaos submerged. They quickly found empty seats and sat themselves. When the students were ready, the Captain Commander began his long speech about the history of the school, and Seireitei. "The Academy began two thousand and a hundred years ago and…."

Karin listened carefully at the speech. She found it very interesting and she can't wait to attend her classes. _Except those two weird classes I have, everything is wonderful. I don't need to study Algebra and that Literature Ichi-nii really loves._ Karin's mind commented before focusing all her attention to the soutaicho.

Nanami focused her eyes on Byakuya._ He changed his appearance. No more Kenseikan, no more ridiculously costly scarf… but he's still so handsome. _Her eyes traveled to the 13th division lieutenant. _Rukia… my baby sister… so big now, she's so beautiful. Byakuya, you did well on her. _Nanami shook her head._ I can't believe you let them nearly kill her… but I understand. You were always big on following the rules, but you broke them for me. _Her eyes traveled back to her husband. She didn't realize that she's staring the whole time when Byakuya's eyes met hers. She gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya<strong> felt someone staring at him, and he opened his closed eyes. He searched through the crowd of students, when his eyes linger on a girl's,, he could see them blush and giggle._ Who is this person looking at me? The stare is not murderous and it feels familiar… _His eyes met a beautiful violet one in the middle of the seats. The weird thing is that the girl gasped, but didn't giggle or blush, instead she saw panicked on them. _Hisana's eyes, but she's… dead…_

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's<strong> eyes also traveled, looking for Karin. He couldn't feel her reiatsu but he have a feeling that she's there, but even if he looked and looked he couldn't find her. _Maybe she didn't try the entrance exam._ (A/N: Have you ever tried to look for something and you already looked for it everywhere, and you can't see it even if it's already in front of you? That's what Hitsugaya is experiencing.)

"…And two years ago, the Gotei 13 went to Winter War against a former student of this school, and one of the geniuses, Aizen, and his followers, and we were saved by a guy named Kurosaki Ichigo of the human world, and a week ago, he helped as again…" The Captain Commander continued. Different reactions came from those who are listening. The students began to talk among themselves, but Karin's mind began to ache.

"Ugh…" she whimpered. She suddenly remembered her memories, and the most vivid are of this last three years. The time when a Hollow attacked their house, trying to find Ichigo, but Rukia changed their memories. The time when she helped Ichigo's friend defeat a Hollow, and the Karakura superheroes. Everything, all of it, and… Toshiro. Karin looked up even though her head aches, and found the white-haired captain. "Toshiro…" Her eyes moved to Rukia. "Rukia-nee…"

Nanami who heard the name of her sister looked at Karin. She noticed Karin's grimaced and pained expression. "Are you okay, Karin-chan? Are you feeling alright?"

The Captain Commander just finished his speech, and Karin tried to smile. " I'm alright, Nanami-chan. You remember me telling you that I have a brother? The girl over there, Rukia-nee, she's my brother's girlfriend."

"What!?" Nanami shouted. All eyes fell on her, and the room quieted. Nanami blushed.

"Karin!" Toshiro and Rukia called. The people watched as the two rushed to the girl who shouted.

Whispers began around the room. "Who is she?

"Why are members of Gotei 13 happy to see her?"

" Is she a noble?"

"Isn't she embarrassed? She created a disruption."

"Quiet!" The Captain Commander commands. "The Assembly is done. Go to your first class." The students shut up and race towards the doors. Karin stayed because she can't stop her Rukia-nee from trying to hug her to death. Nanami can't go because she's waiting for Karin, besides her first class is voluntary.

"Karin, how are you? You remember me? I'm Ruki-"

"I remember you, Rukia-nee. I remembered you a long time ago. You were with Ichi-nii." Karin told the petite girl. "But all my memories came back to me when the Captain Commander talked about my brother and the Winter War." Karin looked at the soutaicho. "Arigato gozaimasu. If not for your speech, I will be clueless until now. And… gomen. I didn't plan to create a gossip."

"No! It's my fault, Karin-chan. If I didn't shout, the people won't look our way, and you'll be on your first class by now. Sumimasen." Nanami said, bowing continuously.

Karin touched Nanami's shoulder and stopped her from doing dogeza. Karin began lecturing her friend about confidence and one sorry is enough if you're sincere, and that she shouldn't kneel down readily because people will see you as weak and can be taken advantage of.

The captains and vice-captains looked at them amusedly. "Karin…" Toshiro called. _Why do it feels like she's not noticing me?_

Karin looked at him, and gave him a big smile. "Toshiro! Let's play soccer again!"

Hinamori watched as Toshiro's face brightened. She bowed her head when Toshiro hugged Karin, and looked into the girl's eyes before letting her go.

"So, you're Kurosaki's sister! Are you as strong as him like Uruhara said?" Kenpachi asked Karin.

"I want to watch Kenny and small boobs-san play together!" Yachiru added. (A/N: That didn't sound right.)

Karin looked at them. "Ummm…." She doesn't know what to say. _And why do this pink fur ball have to state the obvious?_

"Nice meeting you, Karin-chan." Unohana said, before smiling at Kenpachi. He backed down.

_Interesting. _"The pleasure is mine, ah…" Karin automatically replied.

"Unohana Retsu. You can call me Unohan-taicho, Karin-chan."

"Hai!" Karin answered.

Soi-fong walked near the girl. "Can you really catch up with Yoruichi-sama's speed even if you're on your human body?"

"Quit attacking her. Kurosaki Karin, can I asked you something?"

"Of course, soutaicho." Karin answered.

"Why did you enter the Academy when you're already versed on Hakudo, Hoho, and Zanjutsu?"

"Captain Commander, I set my futon on fire days after Nanami…" Karin looked at her friend. "Took me in. She's also the one who convinced me to take the entrance exam. As for the things I'm already versed, I haven't tried to use shunpo as a spirit yet. I haven't practice my hand-to-hand moves in nearly a month, and I haven't touch any sword, too."

"Miss Nanami, what made you convince her about attending here?"

All eyes focused on the girl who has long black hair swept up in a high ponytail with beautiful violet eyes that looked eerily like Rukia's. "Ahmmm… I was trying to enter the Academy for years now, but…I lacked reiatsu. When I felt Karin-chan's reiatsu that morning, I know that she needs to enter the Academy so she could control it. I didn't know that she's already…"

"I understand. Your fast thinking helped us a lot. Hitsugaya-taicho can now concentrate on his work because of you." Yamamoto said. Toshiro blushed and Karin grinned at him. "As for you, Kurosaki-san, do you still wish to attend school, or should I assign someone to be your personal tutor?"

"Ah! That is not needed, soutaicho. I will be attending school with Nanami-chan. Even though we have different classes, I still want to be with her. Besides, I still don't have my shikai."

"Oh, yeah! My first class! Where's Izuru-sensei?" Nanami said. She looked for her teacher but he's not there anymore.

"…He went to welcome his class." Byakuya talked for the first time. He met the violet eyes again.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Karin-chan, I was planning to go to class with Izuru-sensei, but I wasn't paying attention. I need to go. Nice meeting you all." She bowed and turned to leave.

"I'll walk you to your class..."Byakuya said.

"Kobayashi. I'm Kobayashi Nanami. Please, you don't need to, Kuchiki-sensei…"

"I insist. Don't worry, I'm late for my class, too, and I need to get going." And he led the girl out of the hall.

"So you wished to stay? Then you can go to your class now, Kurosaki Karin." The soutaicho said. He smiled at the child and turn around to leave. The others remaining started to leave too, and then it was only Karin, Toshiro, Matsumoto, and Rukia.

Rukia looked at the two _teens_ and dragged Matsumoto out. "Hey Rukia, what are you doing? I haven't congratulated Karin for passing yet. Why do you need to drag me out of there?"

"Matsumoto-san, do you wish for your uptight captain to loosen up?" She asked Matsumoto. The other lieutenant nodded. "Then let's leave the two lovebirds by themselves." Matsumoto looked at Rukia, and when she realized what the girl said, she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro<strong> and Karin watched as Rukia pulled Matsumoto out of the room, then he looked at the girl beside him. "Karin…"

Karin addressed him. "Toshiro, you heard the Captain Commander. I need to go to my first class now. Talk to you later." She began walking away but Toshiro tugged on her wrist, successfully stopping her.

"I'll wait for you in front of the school when your classes are finished. I expect you to be there."

Karin looked at him once more and nodded. Toshiro watched as she walked out.

* * *

><p>"<strong>So, <strong>I'm here, Kuchiki-sensei. Thank you for accompanying me." Nanami told Byakuya and bowed.

Byakuya stared at the bowed form before him. "Hn." And with that he left. Nanami watched him go before entering the classroom.

"Ah, Izuru-sensei… Sorry, I'm late." Nanami interrupted Izuru's first day speech.

"You are Kobayashi Nanami, correct? Thank you for helping as find Ichigo's sister. Go on, take a seat."

"Ahhh, you're welcome?" Nanami answered before climbing up the stairs and sitting down on the third center row. She could feel the gazes of her classmates, and there's definitely something wrong on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin <strong>knocked on the door. "Gengoro-sensei… I-"

"Oh, someone is late on the first class already!" The teasing voice of the man was heard. The class laughed, not only because of what their sensei said but also because some are really laughing at Karin.

"Gomenasai, Sensei." Karin said after glaring at the class, especially to those who laughed at her. _I could tell the difference, idiots_.

"It's okay, Miss. Why don't you come in front and introduce yourself?

Karin stands in front of the class. "I am…" she hesitated. "I am Kurosaki Karin."

* * *

><p>AN: Minna~san, a new chapter again! Thank God for weekends! I just want to thank all whom favorite and followed Hitsugaya Karin. They are: BloodyMe, NaLuNaruHinaluvr23, Libiky, Xingnai, Kagome Echizen Fan, henshin7, finchyyy, KumiTiny, rebel.17, ShadowWolf62400, cris08.1991, Dotted-Daffodil, KorPa, Meganlei, CalaverasandTattoos, and Ziya Hitsugaya. And we have three new followers! They are ArtemisKirara7, CrazyMeowRager, and Didd23. Thank you very much!

BloodyMe: I don't have my own account and I asked my twin sister to post my story in her account. I'm just a reader like you, but then I suddenly have this idea, and I just need to write it. Anyways, thank you for commenting.

KumiTiny: Thank you for commenting and loving the chapter. I came home from school and did my homework before writing the chapter, and I don't even know what I'm typing. It's not planned, I just want to give you guys a new chapter that will be satisfying. Thank you very much again.


	7. Beautiful Nightmare

_Chapter 6: Beautiful Nightmare _

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. Some part from the manga is used so that the story is accurate.

We're now entering the Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Haiku

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

**Karin **knocked on the door. "Gengoro-sensei… I-"

"Oh, someone is late on the first class already!" The teasing voice of the man was heard. The class laughed, not only because of what their sensei said but also because some are laughing at Karin.

"Gomenasai, Sensei." Karin said after glaring at the class, especially to those who laughed at her. _I could tell the difference, idiots_.

"It's okay, Miss. Why don't you come on front and introduce yourself?

Karin stands in front of the class. "I am…" she hesitated. "I am Kurosaki Karin."

* * *

><p><strong>The class<strong> silenced when Karin stated her name. Karin felt daggers thrown at her by the girls in the room, why the boys looked shock and interested. _Oh God! I knew it. It's bad for me to use my real surname… but I can't say 'joke' can I?_

"So you were the girl in the Captain Commander's message, Karin-san." Gengoro-sensei said. At the confused look on her face, the man said, "The soutaicho send a Hell Butterfly. Go on take a seat."

Karin bowed and sat in the front left row, near the door. She felt her classmate's eyes follow her.

"Okay! Now as I was saying, you overachievers need to set an example…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami<strong> sat on her seat uncomfortably. The stares are making her conscious, but she already told herself to be brave. '_Have confidence, Nanami! One sorry is enough if you're sincere, and you shouldn't kneel down readily! People will see you as weak, and they'll take advantage of you!' O Karin- chan. Arigato!_ And she focused on writing notes on how to create a beautiful poem.

"Remember that Haiku use a sensory language to capture a feeling or image. It is often inspired by an element of nature, a moment of beauty, or a poignant experience*. I'll give you some examples, and you'll be trying to create your own for a homework…." Izuru lectured his class.

_Nature, beauty, experience…_ Nanami starts to write her homework.

The cherry blossoms

Bloom late this year, and I'm sad

Because you're not here.

_I think that's good enough. _She saw her seatmate looking at her poem with an eyebrow near her hairline. Nanami continued to stare at the girl, until she met Nanami's eyes. Nanami narrowed her eyes and the girl looked in front.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin <strong>was walking to her next class when someone bumped into her shoulder. She looked up and saw one of her classmate. "Oh, I'm sorry, _Kurosaki_. I didn't see you." Ono Mami said before walking passed Karin.

Karin glared at the back of the girl. _Stupid girl!_ Karin walked to the classroom with a "HOHO Classes 1-3" on it. She went in and sat on the front center sit.

Fujita Aoi is a beautiful woman with her doe innocent looking eyes and unblemished skin. She was a part of the Onmitsukido, but decided that her life as an assassin is over. She now enjoys the chaotic life of a teacher. She got over her depression and self-hatred after nearly fifty years of blaming herself why her best friend became a traitor, and to prove that she's not a traitor herself, she killed her best friend. (A/N: That was more than three hundred years ago, don't worry.)

The teacher looked at Karin. _Kurosaki Karin. The Captain Commander said that she could catch up with Shihouin-sama in her human body. I can't wait to see her in action._

"Class, because this is our first day, we won't be doing that much. As you can see on your schedule, I'm Fujita Aoi and I will be teaching you the art of hoho, especially shunpo. You heard the history of our Academy a while ago. The class was added to train the next generations. I will not bore you with history again, so follow me to the Hoho training grounds. I'll show you some of the moves used and you can try them." She exited the class and her students followed.

Karin let the other students go first, and then she followed. She doesn't want anyone to _accidentally_ bump into her again. They arrive in a big field and Aoi starts to demonstrate senka. _I know that technique. Yoruichi-san used it often. It's the one she taught me. _Karin tried to do senka but she tripped on her feet. Her classmates who were watching her laughed.

Karin glared at them and stands up. She brushed the dirt out of her uniform, and tried it again. Aoi was watching Karin as the youngster did a perfect shunpo. _She's as fast as Yoruichi-sama._ "Karin-san." The girl stopped her running around the field and look at her sensei. "You were taught by Shihouin Yoruichi, right?" Karin nodded. "Then what the heck are you doing in my class?"

"Ah, sensei. This is the first time I used shunpo using my spirit form, so I need to practice. Am I not welcome?" Karin answered. _Maybe I should take up Yama-jii's offer about the tutor._

"Oh, I'm sorry, Karin-chan. I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you were taught by the goddess of flash herself, I couldn't possibly teach you anything anymore. But you're welcome to join the class! I'm not throwing you out!" Aoi answered. Then she realized that she might have sentenced the young girl with a death sentence as she saw the girls in her class glared at Karin.

"Then I'll be attending your class, sensei." Karin bowed. She also felt the daggers her female classmates throw at her. _Ugh, this is nightmare…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami<strong> sat in her seat and started taking notes furiously. Her notebook is now divided into three titled Bakudo*, Hado*, and Kaido*. Ashikaga-sensei began the class almost immediately after he introduce himself, and right now, Nanami is copying spells that the teacher wrote on the board, ignoring her new seatmate that looks at her like he want to ask something.

Nanami repeat the spell for Bakudo #1 in her head again and again. She looked at the boy beside her when he can't hold his question back anymore and decided to tap Nanami on her shoulders. Unfortunately for him, Nanami actually said the spell out loud, and the guy's arms lock behind his back.

"Ahhh!" Abe Shin shouted.

"What happened?" Ashikaga asked his student after he unbinds the spell.

"Gomene, Ashikaga-sensei! I was memorizing the spell in my head, and I accidentally said it out loud when he tapped my shoulders. Sorry." Nanami said.

The teacher looked at his at the girl. "Nanami-chan, please restrain yourself from being lost in your thoughts. You'll kill someone someday. "

"Hai, sensei." Nanami smiled. _Stupid Nanami! Futile! Second embarrassment on my first day of school-_

"And Nanami-chan. Good Job. You're natural at Kido." Ashikaga praised the young girl.

"Thank you, sensei."

"As for you, Shin-san, are you sure you don't want to go to the clinic?"

* * *

><p><strong>Karin <strong>sighed when she entered her Haiku class. _It's better this way, Karin. You won't be bored for an hour. _But Karin really got bored, she wrote notes automatically but her mind is not present.

"The bell rang. Don't forget your homework. You'll be presenting them tomorrow." Izuru ended the class.

"Haaa." Karin yawned, and she got up to look for Nanami.

Nanami on the other hand just finished her 200 swings. Her arms ached, and she knew that she couldn't attend the calligraphy class with aching arms. She'll create more scenes if she goes.

"Alright! Go take your lunches, students! Your arms ache? Don't worry, you'll be adept to it in no time." Higuchi Isamu said. Like all people from the 11th Division, this guy is a sadist but his tactics are good. By the way his students swing their swords, he could see those who have a promise, and the ones who'll most likely fail.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nanami!"<strong> Karin called. She watched as the girl walked to her, wincing. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry. Karin-chan. I can't lift my arms anymore." Nanami answered. Her practice sword is in her right hand, and her knapsack on the left. "They're numb. Can you help me put the sword on its sheath? It's on my back." Nanami turned around to show Karin.

Karin took the practice sword and put it on the sheath. "DO you want me to bring you to the clinic? The nurse can help you heal."

"Really? Where is it?" Nanami asked.

"Ummm… I think it's this way." Karin led Nanami through a series of hallways. She opened a map and followed it. When they reach the hallway that leads to the clinic, they saw a line of students groaning.

"What happened for people to be lining up in front of the clinic?" Karin asked Nanami.

"Higuchi-sensei is a sadist. He made us swing our practice swords 200 times, after he told us that we would be learning about konso and how to communicate with our zanpakuto. No wonder, most of the people here are my classmates." Nanami answered.

"Hey, Nanami, you're in line too?" Shin called the girl.

"Ah, yes, Abe-san. I can't lift my arms so…" Nanami said. She caught Shin looking at Karin. "Oh, this is Kurosaki Karin, my best friend."

"You're a Kurosaki? No wonder, Hitsugaya-taicho, and Kuchiki-fukutaicho knew you!" Shin told the girl. His silent question a while ago was answered._ So Nanami-chan is friends with a Kurosaki._

Karin looked at the boy, and narrowed her eyes. "What ever you're thinking about Nanami is wrong. She took me in even if she didn't know that I'm a Kurosaki. She became my friend without any ill intentions. I hate people like you."

"Karin-chan, he didn't say anuthing!" Nanami protested.

"But he's thinking about it! I can see it in his eyes, you know?"

The shocked Shin sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right, I was thinking along those lines. Sorry, Nanami-chan."

"Come on, 'Nami. The line is moving. We still need to eat lunch." Karin said, ignoring Shin.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rukia-fukutaicho, <strong>thank you for volunteering on delivering the message to Kurosaki Ichigo. When you come back, please get the first batch of his reports. You're dismissed." Yamamoto said.

"Hai, Captain Commander. I'll be going now." Rukia bowed and got out of the room.

"Now, Gengoro, Fujita, what can you say about Kurosaki Karin." The soutaicho addressed the teachers.

"I can't tell anything yet, soutaicho. The official class will start tomorrow." Gengoro answered.

"Hn. I forgot that you don't start the classes on the first day, but on the second day. Fujita-sensei?"

"She's fast, soutaicho. She tripped on her first attempt to use shunpo in her spirit form but after her second try, I think that she's even faster than me. But she said she'll attend my classes still." Aoi answered.

Soi-fong frowned as the other captains talked about the girl's speed. All of them quieted when the soutaicho talked again. " Ashikaga, Higuchi. I want your opinions about the child after the classes are over. All of you, dismissed."

The captains, vice-captains, and teachers walked out of the meeting room, talking among themselves.

"Ashikaga-sensei!" Toshiro called the guy.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho?" came the answer.

"I… just want to warn you that Karin is like her brother in many ways." Toshiro said. Ashikaga paid attention. "And Kurosaki Ichigo is not known for his Kido. You could say that he is better than Abarai-fukutaicho is, but not that much. And be careful. Don't let her chant a spell out loud, specially not Hado." Toshiro looked so serious that all Ashikaga could do is nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami<strong> entered her calligraphy classroom, and saw many girls already sitting. She looked around and saw an unoccupied on near the front. She set her pace fast before someone else could sit, when Byakuya entered the room gracefully. Nanami grimaced when she heard the girls sighed, and she was shocked when there are girls that literally swoon.

"I am… Kuchiki Byakuya, and I will be your teacher for your calligraphy class." He start to write something on the paper in front of him. "You may begin writing anything you want to write, and I will observe." His eyes swept the room and it landed on Kobayashi.

Nanami smiled melancholy when she remembered the time when her husband began to teach her calligraphy._ Those are the exact words he told me, and all the time I wrote, he'll grimace and correct the way I write, and it will lead to…_ Nanami blushed and starts to write.

Byakuya stared at the girl and watched her smile, and then he looked at the other students. He got up and starts to walk through the aisles. He corrected the way some of the student writes and watched as those who came just to gaze at him swoon, blushed, or have a nosebleed. He didn't show any emotion and continued to look at the others who are serious about learning calligraphy. He stopped in front of Nanami's desk and watched the way she writes._ It can't be. That hand motion, the way she writes like she's not even thinking about it. Nanami, who are you really?_ He looked at the characters she's writing. _Senbonzakura._

Nanami lift her head, and she met a slate gray eyes. She looked down and noticed for the first time that the characters she's writing are of Senbonzakura. _Shit! I wrote it unconsciously! The name of his zanpakuto is the one I always used to write. Will he ask? Does he know already? _Nanami looked at Byakuya when he started to walk back his seat. _Thank God, he didn't ask anything. _She didn't know that her husband is already suspecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> wrote down as furiously as Nanami did in her Kido class. She made sure that she got all the words right, but unlike Nanami, she didn't recite the words and just concentrated on copying.

Ashikaga looked at the girl and sighed with relief._ It looks like there will be no disaster that will happen today._ He grimaced._ But what about tomorrow? We will be trying the spells on the Kido grounds._ He sighed. "Okay class, copy the remaining spells and start memorizing them tonight. We will practice the on the training grounds tomorrow."

Karin wrote the remaining spells in her notebook neatly, and carefully labeling them. Then she stands up to go to her next class. Why walking down the hallways, she remembered what happened during lunch.

"_Nanami, are you okay now?"_

"_Yup, good as new. Where should we eat Karin-chan?" Nanami followed behind Karin._

"_I don't know, let's look somewhere over there." Karin looked at the place when she heard Nanami yelped. She looked back and saw Ono behind Nanami._

"_Oh sorry, miss. We were just passing through. Next time don't stand in the way. Come on, girls, there are free seats over there." Ono said. She and her henchmen laughed as they walked away._

"_Karin-chan, let them go." Nanami stopped the girl who looks like she wanted to kill Ono. "I'm not hurt." _

_Karin sighed. "Let's go on the other way." And she starts walking to the other direction where Ono and her friends go._

Karin inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before she could control her temper. She saw Ono and her girls looking and laughing at her way again._ What did I do to them?! _She entered the room after she glared at Ono.

Higuchi looked at Kurosaki Karin. _Hmmm… she's already made enemies._ He looked amused as he gave each student his or her practice swords. "We will be going to the training grounds today! Tomorrow, I'll tell you how to perform konso and talk to your zanpakutos. Now follow me to the training hall."

"I want you to swing 200 times. Go on, start." He watched as his students began on awkwardly using their practice swords. _Hmmm… I see some potential on this year's first class. _His eyes shifted to Karin. "Karin, spar with me. The others, continue."

Karin looked at her sensei. She was bowing when Higuchi suddenly attacked. She reflexively blocked the attack and sent another one of her own. Higuchi smiled, and continue to attack. She swung the practice sword and began a chant on her head. _The best defense is attacking, and the best attack is defense. _She maneuvered her sword and grazed her sensei's left cheek, then forcefully sent his sword out of his hand. This time Higuchi grinned. "You passed, Karin. You'll start attending the third year's Zanjutsu class starting tomorrow."

"Hah? But Higuchi-sensei…" Karin stopped and completed her bow from a while ago. "Hai, sensei!" Then she went back to swinging her sword again. The others who stopped followed her example. Ono's eyes narrowed at the Kurosaki girl.

Karin got out of the Academy early. She didn't go to her _optional_ class anymore because the room was already packed when she got there. _There were 32 students in Class 1, and there are more boys than girls. Who are those other girls?_ Karin shrugged and decided to sit in the stair steps where she sat the morning after her exam. But of course, she was bored easily. She got up and walked down the stairs. She bowed down in front of her, and started doing some karate moves, and after that was taekwondo, and then she mixed the two martial arts.

Toshiro arrived in front of the Academy, and was mesmerized as he watched Karin practice her moves. When the girl was done with her routine and bowed in front of her invisible foe, he smiled and called her. "Karin."

* * *

><p>AN: Kyaaa! You must be wondering why the cliffie again. I'm typing for almost five hours now, and if you want another chapter later I need to take a nap.

Thank you to the following: BloodyMe, NaLuNaruHinaluvr23, Libiky, Xingnai, Kagome Echizen Fan, henshin7, finchyyy, KumiTiny, rebel.17, ShadowWolf62400, cris08.1991, Dotted-Daffodil, KorPa, Meganlei, CalaverasandTattoos, Ziya Hitsugaya, ArtemisKirara7, CrazyMeowRager, Didd23, purpleswans, Mituni14.

Finchyyy and KumiTiny: The next chapter will contain the talked. I just need to rest my eyes a bit.

Purpleswans: You are very right. She will be pressured because it's not only the teachers who will be watching her every move but also her classmates and the captains. She'll be subjected to- okay; I'll stop there. Read the future chapters to know what will happen…

I'm doing happy dance right now, with so many followers and favorites, and nice reviews… I promise a second chapter later! Because of your reviews, I'll give you _The talk._

_*Haiku information found in Write-a-Haiku-Poem_

_*Bakudo- way of binding_

_*Hado- way of destruction_

_*Kaido- turn way_


	8. Romance?

_Chapter 7: Romance?_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters.

We're now entering the Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Haiku

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

**Karin** got out of the Academy early. She didn't go to her _optional_ class anymore because the room was already packed when she got there. _There were 32 students in Class 1, and there are more boys than girls. Who are those other girls?_ Karin shrugged and decided to sit in the stair steps where she sat the morning after her exam. But of course, she was bored easily. She got up and walked down the stairs. She bowed down in front of her, and started doing some karate moves, and after that was taekwondo, and then she mixed the two martial arts.

Toshiro arrived in front of the Academy, and was mesmerized as he watched Karin practice her moves. When the girl was done with her routine and bowed in front of her invisible foe, he smiled and called her. "Karin."

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia<strong> knocked on the Kurosaki's door, and moved away from it, to be safe. Like she thought, a figure of a man opened the door and welcomes the person outside with a kick. Isshin landed on nothing and the gravity starts to pull him down.

"Isshin-jisan, I'm not Ichigo." Rukia said.

Isshin looked at her and she readied herself for the fierce hug. "Oh, my third daughter is back! What a beautiful day today is! Now come in, third princess. Yuzu! Your Rukia-nee is here!"

Yuzu came out of the kitchen. "Rukia-nee, welcome back!" She went to hug the girl.

"Thank you, Yuzu. I have a surprise for you, but where is Ichigo?"

"Ahhh, I think his-" Yuzu tried to answer.

"I'm home!" Ichigo said. He dodged his father's attacked and smacked Isshin's head into the floor.

"Oh, my son, you passed! I don't have anything to teach you now." Isshin said.

Ichigo lifted his face and saw two females in front of him. "Rukia?"

"Hello, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Karin <strong>and Toshiro were walking towards the 10th Division. "Why are we going to your office again?"

Toshiro looked at the girl beside him. "Because I want you to know the way so that if you need something…"

"Wait, then why are we walking? I could shunpo, you know?" Karin smirked and tapped Toshiro on the shoulder. "Tag." And she use shunpo to get away from Toshiro.

Toshiro shook his head and starts to run after her. He caught up and pulled her to a stop. "Karin, you'll get lost if you do that. I… just want to talk while we're walking. Can't we do that instead?"

Karin looked at his eyes and nodded. "Wh-what do you want to talk about?"

"How's your first day?" Toshiro asked.

"You want to talk about that?" Karin answered. When he gave her the just-answer-the-question-look, Karin sighed. "It's beautiful. Very different from the Human World, but exciting. And it's a nightmare."

Toshiro frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Some of them doesn't want a Kurosaki on their midst. I think that they're attacking Nanami, too."

"… I'm going to tell your teachers about this." Toshiro's frown deepened.

"It's okay. Oh, right! Tomorrow, I'll be starting at the third year's zanjutsu class. Higuchi-sensei said that I'm too versed with the way of the sword to be with the first years."

Karin and Toshiro arrived in front of the 10th Division. "Congratulations." He looked in front of the Division. "We're here."

"Oh, okay. I… thank you for showing me the way. I-I guess I should be going." Karin looked at the place and turned back to the direction they came from.

Toshiro said after her. "Karin," She stopped. "Are you, by chance, trying to avoid me?" Karin stiffened. "I felt it a while ago, too, after the Assembly. Did I do something to upset you?"

"Y-you never came back." Karin said quietly after a long silence.

"What?"

"I said you never came back!" Karin looked at Toshiro. The pain in her eyes shocked Toshiro and he panicked when he saw tears flow down her cheeks._ Karin never cry… She never did._

Karin chocked back her tears and continued. "You never…came back. I told you that we'll be playing soccer again, but you never came back. Grandma Haru and I waited for you…" Karin sobbed again. "We waited, Toshiro… A year after Ichi-nii came back without his powers, Haru-baachan got sick…her last wish was to see you before you send her here. I told Uruhara-san about her request, but… you never came. It was Afro-san who performed konso. Her strong desire to have her wish made her soul chained into the house… I convince her that she'll see you once she was sent and she agreed but she never saw you, right?"

Toshiro was silent. "I'm sorry. I was never send to Karakura again after the Winter War, and I… I'm sorry. It's my fault. Come on, I'll bring you home." He guided Karin by the elbow.

"That's it? That's the only thing you could say?" Karin angrily pushed Toshiro's hands away.

Toshiro looked at her painfully. "I don't know what to say! I'm sorry I'm an idiot! I'm sorry I didn't follow my heart's desire! I'm sorry I made you cry." Karin was surprised, but Toshiro continue. "You hated me, right? Don't worry, after this you won't see me again." Toshiro walked ahead of Karin to the West Gate's direction.

"W-wait Toshiro! Hey, what do you mean by heart's desire? And who said I hated you?"

Toshiro looked at her. "You don't?"

Karin's relieved that she can't see any sadness in his eyes anymore. "Baka! Of course I don't hate you! I just, you know, I'm just sulking because you didn't even think of me, ah… I mean us."

Toshiro smiled. "Karin, you're my heart's desire." He grinned when Karin looked at him like he's not there. "Tag." He used shunpo to get away from her.

"Toshirooo!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>And <strong>that's it." Rukia finished, and then she sipped in the bowl containing Yuzu's delicious soup. She swallowed. "I came to invite you on the party Matsumoto and I are planning for Karin-chan's Nice To See You Again Party."

"Oh, Rukia-chan. We'll be definitely going. When is it? Where? I'll be using Uruhara-san's invention so that I could enter Soul Society, right? What should I wear?" Yuzu's questions were heard as she run upstairs to get her suitcase ready.

Isshin went to his wife's big poster. "Oh, my dear Masaki, our long lost daughter is found! I can't wait to see her! I'll be going now, sweetheart. Yuzu, wait for Daddy. He's going to get his suitcase ready too!"

"Midget, why are you throwing my sister a party with a weird name?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"What did you say? It's a very nice title!" Rukia shouted indignantly before kicking Ichigo's shin under the table.

"Stupid Midget! Anyway, answer Yuzu's questions!"

Rukia looked at him, her mouth full with food again. She swallowed and drank water. "The party is on Saturday. It will be best if you come at Friday night or afternoon so that you'll get extra time with Karin before the party. And the party will be on the Kuchiki House. You could wear anything you want."

"Why does it have to be on your house? Did Byakuya agreed?" Ichigo scowled.

"Of course he agreed! And the Kuchiki house is the only place I know big enough for a private party!"

"Midget… Did you have any other reason of coming here?" Ichigo said at her with a hint of seduction that you wouldn't recognize if you don't know him really well.

Rukia blushed, but she answered. "I do actually. The Captain Commander ordered me to take your reports."

Isshin and Yuzu were eavesdropping. "Oh Yuzu, your brother is becoming a man!"

Ichigo's vein popped. "I'm already a man!"

"You two did it already?" Yuzu asked innocently.

Ichigo and Rukia blushed. "Rukia, let's go to my room. I'm going to show you the report, and I need to ask you about something."

Isshin ran I front of Masaki's poster again. "My love, our third daughter turned our only son into a man!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled as he and Rukia entered his room. He rummaged through his study table looking for his Hollow Daily Journal. "Here it is. Rukia, I want to ask you something about that magazine the 9th division keeps on sending me."

Rukia received the notebook and starts to read it. "What about it?"

"Remember the time when you were telling me to kill some high-level Hollows because there's a price for each one? How does that works?" Ichigo asked as he watched his midget lie down his bed.

"Why? You want to order something? Just pick your choice and I'll tell the Division about it." Rukia concentrated on the notebook. _This is one heck of a too much detail report._

Ichigo took the magazine where he circled the two sets of Chappy merchandise, and the other magazines, too. (A/N: The magazines are weekly.) "Do you think that those Hollows are enough so I could order what I want?" He flipped through the pages of the magazine, locating what he wants to see.

"Of course. You used an entire notebook to write a detailed report about the Hollow, and how you defeated them, and you even put down what you observed. You also put the date. I think you're already getting ready to become a Captain. Yamamoto-soutaicho will be happy." Rukia sat up and crossed her legs in front of her.

Ichigo look at her when he found what he's looking for. "Hn. Then midget, pick what you want between these two."

Rukia took the magazine from him and her tears welled up when she saw Two Chappy sets circled with red ink. She jumped Ichigo and hugged him tight. "Both of them, idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami<strong> was eating in the dining room alone when she heard Karin's voice. "Come in Toshiro. I think Nanami already cooked. You can eat with us." Nanami got up and smiled when she saw Karin.

Karin told Nanami when they were having a lunch that Hitsugaya-taicho will be waiting for her so Nanami won't wait and go back home. " 'Nami, Toshiro will eat with us." Karin said, her cheeks tinge with pink.

"Okay. Hitsugaya-taicho, good evening." Nanami greeted the white-haired boy.

"Good evening." He answered. A blush crept up his neck because he know that Nanami's eyes is focused on his hand, the one that Karin is holding.

"Toshiro, it's this way." Karin pulled Toshiro into the dining room, and Nanami followed. She set up plates for the two teens who just arrived. (A/N: She still doesn't want Karin near the kitchen.)

"I'm sorry for coming here to eat suddenly." Toshiro told Karin's friend.

"As I said, it's okay, Hitsugaya-taicho. We never really have any visitors, you know? It's a nice change."

"She's right, Toshiro. Nanami's house are three bedrooms, one is a guestroom, but we never had any visitors." Karin added.

"Are you suggesting that I should stay for the night, Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked the girl.

Karin blushed, and Nanami grinned. "Oh, that's okay for me to!" She teased. "Anyway, Karin-chan, when I got home, I saw an envelope address to you. Let me get it." And she left the two alone.

Toshiro reached for Karin's hand, and her blushed deepened. "Are we going to tell them?" Karin asked.

Toshiro shook his head. "I guess we could tell your friend, but it's best if there are only a few people who knows. That way, you'll be safe in the Academy." Toshiro answered.

Nanami came and saw the holding hands before the two could let go of each other. "Here it is, Karin-chan." She gave Karin the envelope.

Karin opened it. " _'You are welcome to attend the Nice To See You Again Party for Kurosaki Karin on Saturday, seven o'clock in the afternoon, at the Kuchiki mansion. Bring your friend with you.' _ What the heck is this?"

Toshiro glanced at the invitation. "Matsumoto and Rukia were talking about giving you a party after the Assembly. They were planning on it when the Captain Commander asked all the Captains and Vice-Captains to attend a meeting. I guess Rukia hired an event planner to work with Matsumoto, because she was sent to the Living World to tell your family that you're found."

"Oh, Karin-san. You must go! It's a party for you. What sweet friends you have!" Nanami said. _My baby sister became a big sister without me knowing. She's so grown up now, falling in love and such…_

"You were invited, too, Nanami. It said on the invitation 'Bring your friend'." Karin said.

"Oh, then I'm happy to attend. W-wait… where is the place again?" Nanami asked.

"Kuchiki mansion. Dress in your best, Nanami-chan!" Karin grinned.

"Hmped! When Hitsugaya-taicho go back to his barracks, you need to tell me the whole story." Nanami said while looking at the two. Toshiro and Karin blushed again. _Kuchiki mansion…_

* * *

><p>AN: This is the second chapter of the day that I promised you. Anyway, I won't be posting chapters after chapters anymore because tomorrow is Monday here; it's my twin sister's turn for the computer.

Thank you again to these people: BloodyMe, NaLuNaruHinaluvr23, Libiky, Xingnai, Kagome Echizen Fan, henshin7, finchyyy, KumiTiny, rebel.17, ShadowWolf62400, cris08.1991, Dotted-Daffodil, KorPa, Meganlei, CalaverasandTattoos, Ziya Hitsugaya, ArtemisKirara7, CrazyMeowRager, Didd23, purpleswans, Mituni14.

KumiTiny: I laughed at your command, and I really tried to rest my eyes but it was just more than twenty minutes, then I ate dinner and wrote again. I hope that this chapter is satisfying and I'm not rushing into things.

Ziya Hitsugaya: Thank you very much. I hope you'll like this, too. The next chapter will be about the reunion and the party. Please wait 'til next time.

Also, nothing happened between Ichigo and Rukia… yet. Don't imagine anything weird. :)


	9. Secrets and Reunions

Chapter 8: Secrets and Reunions

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters.

We're now on the Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Haiku

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

"**Oh, Karin-san.** You must go! It's a party for you. What sweet friends you have!" Nanami said. _My baby sister became a big sister without me knowing. She's so grown up now, falling in love and such…_

"You were invited, too, Nanami. It said on the invitation 'Bring your friend'." Karin said.

"Oh, then I'm happy to attend. W-wait… where is the place?" Nanami asked.

"Kuchiki mansion. Dress in your best, Nanami-chan!" Karin grinned.

"Hmped! When Hitsugaya-taicho go back to his barracks, you need to tell me the whole story." Nanami said. Toshiro and Karin blushed again. _Kuchiki mansion…_

* * *

><p>"<strong>So, <strong>tell me. Are the two of you going out now?" Nanami asked as she pushed Karin away to make a room for herself in Karin's bed.

Karin rolled over voluntarily. "I… We… yes." She blushed and ducked under her bed comforter.

"Kyaaa…! Tell me the story. You just saw each other again today and you're already an item? How did that happen?" Nanami squealed like a fan girl.

Karin is have a permanent blush now, and she lifted her comforter so she could breathe. "We were walking towards his Division's office… and then I tried to l-left him, telling that I need to go home, and he asked me why am I avoiding him. I-I said that it's because he forgot that someone's waiting for him in the Living World, and he said that he won't show his face to me anymore… and I panicked, and he said that I'm his heart's greatest desire, and we played tag. We confessed each other's feelings, told him that I…I've love him since that day he picked up my soccer ball. He said that he was happy when Yuzu and Haru-baachan wants the two of us to be together because he thought that they were giving permissions already… and by the time we got home…" Karin told the story slowly and in broken sentences.

"Oh, how so sweet! I wish I would find someone someday who would tell me 'You're my heart's greatest desire.' Kyaaa!"

"Nanami, stop it already! Go back to your bed, we need to wake up early tomorrow again." Karin said.

Nanami slipped out of the bed. "Fine. Oh, I will dream about what two lovebirds did all those times they were alone together before the boy walked the girl home…" Nanami teased as she walked to the door.

Karin threw a pillow after her, and Nanami dodged. "Stop it! Go to your room already."

Nanami opened the door but before she could close it behind her, she heard Karin call her name, she looked at Karin. " "Nami, please keep it a secret." Nanami nodded.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey, <strong>midget, you'll be going now?" Ichigo asked the girl who is sprawled on his chest, hugging him. (A/N: Nothing happened, okay? They're just cuddling.)

"Hmmm…." Rukia looked at her gigai's watch and sighed. She stands up after she kissed Ichigo on the lips. "I guess."

Ichigo watch Rukia gather his Daily Hollows Journal and the magazines. "Can't you stay for another hour? Maybe Inoue and the others are together somewhere. Let's look for them."

Rukia went back to the sitting Ichigo and hug his head. Ichigo hugged her waist in return. "If I have another hour, I will spend it with you, but I should've already gone back to Seireitei when I received your report. I'm long overdue."

"Alright. " Ichigo got up. "Come on, I'll bring you to Uruhara's." He took the DHJ and magazines from Rukia, and stuffed them into a plastic bag.

"Ichigo, I could go by myself." Rukia protested.

"I won't let my girlfriend wander around town during the nigh, Rukia. Never." Ichigo told her. Rukia pouted and follow Ichigo when he walked out his room. Ichigo wait for her in front of the house and he holds her hand, squeezing it lightly. Rukia smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya's<strong> mind recollected what he and Ukitake-taicho talked after he visited the older white-haired taicho after his last class.

"_Kuchiki-taicho. It's nice for you to visit, although we saw each other early this morning already." Ukitake welcomed the 6__th__ Division taicho._

"… _You're welcome…"_

"_So, what can I do for you, taicho?" Ukitake motioned the novel to sit. He poured out tea on the teacups he prepared._

"… _I wish to ask you about something, Ukitake-taicho. It's about…." Byakuya hesitated._

"_Is it about Kuchiki-fukutaicho?"_

"_No. No. It's about… reincarnations. Is it possible for a soul who died in the Soul Society to be reincarnated again?"_

"That's an interesting question, taicho." Ukiatake got up and looked through the books on the far right walls of bookshelves. He pulled out a book entitled Another Life. He walked back to the waiting captain. "This book has stories about how a soul can be reincarnated, Kuchiki-taicho." He looked at Byakuya's eyes. "And there's a poem very similar to yours." He scanned the book and found what he's looking for. He gave Byakuya the book opened in the page of the beginning of the poem.

_I died and in that death  
>My soul disappears forever<br>And I flew into the sky to reach  
>The white moonlight<br>I extended my wings  
>But something tugged my wavering soul<em>

_I opened my eyes  
>And I felt myself in a new, small body<br>Where am I? What is this?  
>I can't remember who am I<br>And that seems not to matter  
>And years went by<em>

_I died the second time  
>And I remember my past life<br>I went to search for him  
>So that I can give him<br>What I didn't on that old life:  
>My love<em>

_But I saw him  
>And I realized I'm not worthy<br>So I decided to wait  
>To become stronger<br>So I could fight to live  
>And be with him forever<em>

_Someday  
>Someday<br>When I come back again  
>On that day<br>I'll be able to give him everything  
>Someday<em>

_ -S.S.S _

_Byakuya closed the book and give it back to Ukitake. "Thank you."He got up and turned to leave. "This is about Kobayashi Nanami, isn't it?"_

_"…" Byakuya closed the door._

"Nanami…the seven seas… so different from Hisana but she…" Byakuya got up and went to his room. A few minutes later, the light was out.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>week passed by and Karin and Nanami is getting a hold in their classes. Karin's new Zanjutsu teacher, Tanaka Rin, is a woman who could definitely wield a sword, but when she saw Karin's advancement on the art, she also tried to move Karin to a more advance one, if not because Karin begged. Her 3rd year classmates are nicer than her first year ones, too. Maybe it's because they're her senpais.

Nanami is having a nice time, too, but her classmates are already starts to attack her. Her practice sword went missing, her Kido notebook stolen, her poems are being plagiarized, and she felt like she's fighting to the death every time her class go to the Hakuda and Zanjutsu training grounds.

Karin is getting attacked, too but she scowls a lot and her classmates could see how strong she is. Her only problem is that Ona who really are not scared at her. But she's really getting worried about Nanami. She heard rumors that Kuchiki-sensei always stare at Nanami during the girl's calligraphy class, and the mean girls are doing things to her now.

"Daijobu, Karin~chan. Do not worry about me." Nanami always answer every time Karin asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Mami<strong> looked at the figures of the two girls she hated the most. "It's true, Mami! I saw that classmate of yours holding hands with Hitsugaya-taicho! And that Nanami! She's taking all of Kuchiki-sama's attention!"

"We can't do anything to Karin except to sabotage her silently, but that Nanami… " Mami said. "Chiyo, what can you tell about that classmate of yours."

"She's good at Hakuda, Ono-sama. Ashikaga-sensei also praises her every time. I think that the only classes she's having trouble with are Hoho and Zanjutsu."

Mami grinned. "Do you think that the girls wants a shorter haircut? That long hair of hers makes me sick. Chiyo, gave her a nice haircut, won't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, <strong>Nanami woke up dreading the day ahead. She can't wait for the party to start but she also doesn't want it to begin. She walked to her Zanjutsu class. _We're going to the training grounds today. Thank God it's Sunday tomorrow and I can rest. It's nice that I'm getting use to the weight of the practice sword._

"Okay, students. I want you to search for a partner. You'll spar with one another and show me what you learned this week." Higuchi said.

Nanami looked around to find for a sparring mate. She turned around when someone tap her shoulder.

"Nanami, spar with me." Go Chiyo said. Nanami narrowed her eyes but followed the girl when she began to walk away.

Shin eyed Chiyo suspiciously. Since the first day when Karin ignored him, and he felt ashamed of himself, he began to hang out with the girls, secretly protecting and shielding them from the attacks of the jealous girls on their year. The two doesn't seem to mind his presence but ignored him if he won't talk to them himself.

Shin began sparring with the unfortunate guy he got to spar with him. He was the best of the third class in Zanjutsu. He was just getting fired up when someone shouted. He looked at Nanami, and saw her in the ground covered with blood. "Nanami!"

Higuchi used shunpo to reach the girl's side. He can't really do that much because like all shinigami from the 11th Division, he's not good at Kido. He carried the girl and told the class to get out of his way. He ran towards the clinic.

Shin looked at Chiyo and saw her smiled a little before her eyes turned back to being remorseful. She starts to walk out of the training grounds, too, but he held her wrist. "You need to explain what you just did."

"I-it was an accident, she ducked her head down to avoid my attack but it…the flat of the practice sword hit her head and the bl-blade cut her hair." Chiyo said.

"I don't care. Don't explain to me. I'll bring you to Karin's class. Explain everything to her." He watched as horror entered the girl's eyes, and he began to drag the girl in the way of Karin's Haiku classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin <strong>was so happy last night when she saw her family again. She looked out the window.

_"Karin! I miss you." Yuzu hugged her sister._

_"Oh my long-lost daughter! Daddy is here, give him a hug!" Isshin shouted. His face met by a punch as he tried to hug Karin. "Oh Masaki, the Academy made our daughter stronger!"_

_"Shut up, Oyaji. Hello Karin." Ichigo said._

_"Ichi-nii…"_

Karin's reverie was broken when she heard Abe Shin's voice calling her name.

"What do you want in my class, Abe-san? Is something wrong?" Izuru asked the boy. "You're creating a disruption."

"Gomen, sensei. I need to tell Karin something." Shin answered.

"What is it?" Karin got up from her seat.

"Nanami's in the clinic."

"What! What happened?" Karin shouted.

Maki smiled at her seat and gave the pale-faced Chiyo a thumb's up.

"Chiyo's here to explain. Go on Chiyo." Shin pushed the girl in front of the enraged Karin.

"I… I-" Chiyo said.

Karin glared at the girl. "Shin, let's go to the clinic." She looked at Izuru. "I'm sorry, sensei. My friend needs me." She bowed and walked out of the classroom. Shin followed. As they walk in the hallway, they saw Kuchiki just arriving for his afternoon classes. His eyebrows went up when he saw the Kurosaki glared at him. "It's your fault!"

"And what is my fault, Ms. Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked. Shin's pulled Karin's sleeve, reminding her that the guy in front of them is a captain.

Karin brushed off Shin's hand and looked at Byakuya in the eyes. "If you didn't pay any attention to her, those rumors won't go out, and Nanami's not in the clinic!"

Byakuya panicked at the mention of Nanami in the clinic. _No, not again. I won't have you hurting again._ Byakuya shunpo towards the clinic fast, leaving Karin and Shin behind.

Byakuya arrived in the clinic. He opened the door and saw Nanami in one of the beds. He looked at the Nurse. "Is she okay?"

"Kuchiki-taicho! Ah, Kobayashi-san is okay now. I already healed the wound, and check if she have concussion and internal bleeding, but nothing's wrong now." Nurse-san said. Karin and Shin arrived after they use shunpo, well Shin tried.

"Higuchi-sensei! What happened? Is she okay now?" Karin asked the man who Byakuya ignored.

"She's fine now, Karin-chan." Higuchi answered. " The only damage visible now is her hair. The Healing Kido can't re-grow it. She'll be fin if she took a rest."

"That damn Chiyo… Mami. I knew it! That girl's the one behind this! Chiyo is one of her underlings!" Karin muttered angrily.

"Kurosaki-san. Please lower down your voice." Nurse-san said when she saw Nanami's brow furrowed in pain, and her head moves a little.

"Ooops…" Karin said as they watch Nanami's eyes open.

Nanami opened her eyes and saw Byakuya's worrying eyes. "By-Byakuya-sama…" She whispered.

Byakuya took her hand. "I'm here."

Nanami smiled. "Don't worry. I'm okay."

Karin and Shin looked at each other. Are the rumors true? Kuchiki-taicho and Nanami are lovers?

Nanami closed her eyes to go back to sleep but she realized what she just said. _Uh-oh._ She pulled her hand from Byakuya's grasp and tried to sit down. Byakuya lend support and she stiffened as his arm wound around her waist. She took a deep breath and look at the people in the room. _Wait. What room?_ "Ugh… What happened?" She looked at the wide-eyed Karin and Shin.

"Chiyo tried to kill you." Shin answered.

Nanami tried to remember. "No, she didn't." She continued before Karin can say something else. " I know that she's up to no good when she asked me to be her partner. I saw the attack coming and I ducked to dodge it. It's clearly a wrong move from me, and during the match, she keeps on trying to cut my hair." She looked at her uneven hair. "I guess she succeeded."

"So you're telling us that she told the truth?" Shin asked.

"What ever she told you were true, Abe-san." Nanami answered.

"Are you really alright now, Nanami? I'll stay here with you since it's already lunch." Karin told Nanami. "Better yet, maybe you need to go home. Wait, no one's home to look after you. My family went to Kuchiki-taicho's house to decorate." Karin looked at Byakuya.

"I'll be gone for the rest of the class hour. Higuchi-sensei, if you could please inform the Academy." Higuchi got up, nodded and left. "I'll be taking Nanami to the Kuchiki mansion. As I was in the knowledge that she's also one of the guests for the party, it would be better if she rest in one of the guestroom of the mansion. In that way, she could attend the party if she wants to, and she'll be well rested."

The people in the room are once again silenced by the long speech of Kuchiki-taicho. Karin nodded. "Hai, arigato, Kuchiki-taicho. Please take care of Nanami. Bye, 'Nami. Come on, Shin."

"Kuchiki-taicho, you don't need to… I'll be okay right here. Nurse-san can take care of me." Nanami answered.

Nurse-san looked at the face of Byakuya, and paled. "A-actually, Kobayashi-san, I was just going to get my lunch now, bye." And she also got out, more like run away, from the school clinic.

Byakuya starts to carry Nanami. He hooked his right arm under her bend knees, and circled his left arm on her back, and then he lift her. He used shunpo to get out of the room into his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia<strong> is busy ordering Ichigo and Renji to put a banner up when Byakuya came in with Nanami.

"Nii-sama. You're here early." She looked at the girl in her brother's arms. "Oh, Nanami-san, what happened?"

"She needs to rest, Rukia. Tell the servants to get one of the guestrooms ready." Byakuya said.

"Hai, onii-sama." She went inside the house. Renji and Ichigo came down the roof.

"Nanami, are you okay?" Ichigo asked his sister's friend.

"I'm okay, Ichigo-san. Just a little bump in the head." Nanami answered. "Bye-bye." She said when her husband starts to enter the house.

"Is your Captain always like that with girls, Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know myself. I think I don't know my captain anymore." Renji's confused. "Do you know that if the soutaicho's not sending him to a mission, he's in school? And he never missed any of his afternoon classes. My paperwork also doubled this week."

"Hn. I think your taicho's in love." Ichigo smirked.

"What?" Ichigo walked away. "Hey, Ichigo! What do you mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya<strong> set Nanami down the futon. Rukia's on his back, watching him. "Rukia, you may leave us now." He paused. "You should supervise on your _suitor's_ sister's party. If you don't, the servants will suffer from the chaos that will happen during the preparations." He looked at his adopted sister with tender eyes.

Nanami watched as Rukia grinned. "Hai! Nii-sama!" Rukia answered and left Nanami and Byakuya.

"… So, Hisana, when do you plan to tell me the truth." Byakuya asked after a long silence.

Nanami blinked at the name. No one called her using that name anymore. It sounds so foreign. "You knew! B-Byakuya-sama, how did you found out?"

_She didn't even act confused, or try to deny it._ "I started to notice when I saw your eyes. I suspected when you wrote Senbozakura's name on your first day of Calligraphy class. I know I'm right when Ukitake-taicho asked me to read a poem about a woman who was reincarnated. And sometimes you act just like her."

Nanami bowed her head down. "Please don't tell anyone, Byakuya-sama. I… I'm not strong yet. I need to get stronger first… before I can, if you let me… come back to… you…"

Byakuya hugged Nanami. "Hisana…no. Nanami, I've been a sad man for more than half a century already… I think a few more years are okay, I guess."

Nanami lifts her head and look at her husband's gray eyes. "When I became stronger, Byakuya-sama, I'll be able to give back your love fully. Knowing that my sister's in a good hands made me happy. My heart's capable of giving you everything now, Byakuya-sama. Just a little longer."

"A little longer." Byakuya kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, and then her lips. "A little longer."

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia<strong> was standing outside the guestroom's door, tears flowing in her eyes as she listen to her brother's chant, holding to it like a lifeline. _Nanami-chan is onee-sama. My onee-sama._ "A little longer." She whispered to her self as she walked away from the guestroom, forgetting why she went back in the first place. She dried her eyes, and put a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: A new chapter, guys. But the Party will be on the next chapter. I hope that I'll be able to satisfy you with this chapter, though. Oh, and the poem is mine. I made it up, and the abbreviation 'S.S.S." stands for **Scarlet Seven Seas**, which are the meaning of Hisana and Nanami.

I cut back the School Hours and just describe them in little plots so that I can reach the main part fast. And I nearly forgot that Nanami and Karin still have classes during the Saturday. It's good that I made the party "Seven in the afternoon" LOL. That should've been evening.

Anyway, Thank you to the following:

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

BloodyME- you're very much welcome.

CrazyMeowRager

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny- Thank God it did. Hope you'll like this chapter, too.

Meganlei

Mituni14-thank you very much for your comment. Don't worry, My mind's full of ideas. I just need time to type them down.

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

ShadowWolf62400

Xingnai

buttmunch2

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

finchyyy

henshin7

purpleswans

rebel.17

squirley2000

CalaverasandTattoos

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

Ziya Hitsugaya- thank you for wanting to me to take a rest. And I'm glad that you're glad that there were two chapters that day.

Guest-san: Next time, please leave a name. Thank you for reviewing and telling me that I'm doing a good work. More surprising events on the next chapters…

Thank you to the people who reviewed. And I was singing this during the past two weeks:

"I had the time of my life and I never felt this way before  
>And I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you"<p>

-titled I had the time of my life from Dirty Dancing

Thank you again!


	10. Contrasting emotions

Chapter 9: Contrasting emotions

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters.

We're now on the Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Haiku

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

**Rukia** was standing outside the guest room's door; tears flowing in her eyes as she listen to her brother's chant, holding to it like a lifeline. Nanami-chan is onee-sama. My onee-sama. "A little more." She whispered to her self as she walked away from the guest room, forgetting why she went back in the first place. She dried her eyes, and put a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> went to the Kuchiki Family Manor after she changed into her semi-formal clothes. She knows that she doesn't need to dress up but she doesn't really know the people who will be attending the party. _It's better to be ready._ She wore a blue sweater that hugged her slender, athletic frame, and she wore a blue skirt that reaches the ankles of her feet. She then put on a white big belt on her hips, where the sweater and skirt meets. _I don't want to wear this but Yuzu will nag me, and I don't want to go back home again. It's so hard to have a girly sister._

Karin knocked on the gate of the Kuchiki Manor. "Hello, anybody there?" Karin saw her brother on the roof, doing some minor changes on a banner. _Why does it this party has to have a banner? _Karin was thinking when a servant opened the door. "Oh, hi, thank you for opening." Karin walked in.

"Hey, Karin, you're too early!" Ichigo told her sister.

"I want to visit Nanami first. What the hell is that?" Karin indicated the banner.

Ichigo grinned. "Oh, this? This is a banner for you."

"What the! It's that man's idea, isn't it?" Karin asked. She saw Rukia coming out of the house. "Konnichiwa, Rukia-nee. Thank you for the party, but do you really need to put a banner up?"

Rukia beamed. "Of course! It's to tell everybody that you're found!"

"But Rukia-nee…" Karin protested.

"I know! You want to see His-Nanami-san, right? Come on. I'll show you her room." Rukia went inside the house again. Karin followed.

"So, how's school, Karin? Everything okay? Rukia asked. "And why do you look so…girly today? Is it for Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Karin blushed. Rukia said the true reason why she wants to dress up without Yuzu bugging her. Rukia grinned when she saw the blush. Karin pouted. "How about you and Ichi-nii? You were so sweet last night."

It's Rukia's turn to blush. She stopped in front of a door and knocked. "We're here." She told Karin. "Nanami-san, Karin's here to see you. Can she come in?"

Nanami, who can't sleep and rest properly because of what occurred a few hours ago, sat up. "Hai." She smiled when she saw Rukia and Karin. "Hello, Karin-san. Wow. You look so pretty. Is that for a certain white-haired boy?"

"Not you too!" Karin cried. Nanami's brow goes up.

Rukia laughed. "I asked her about it a while ago. So, Karin, what's happening between you two?

"They're-" Nanami teased.

"Nothing!" Karin continued and sent a glare at Nanami.

Byakuya opened the door to his wife's room and saw Rukia and Karin. "Rukia. Kurosaki."

"Kuchiki-sensei, ahm… sorry for a while ago. You know…when I glared at you." Karin said.

"… It's okay." Byakuya answered.

"It's just… since the first day of school, bullies started attacking Nanami." Karin bowed her head. "I heard people say things like 'How shameful, befriending a Kurosaki to gain fame' and 'She's flirting to get Kuchiki-sama's attention' and 'Taicho's staring at her again today'" As she said every rumors she heard, Karin began to lift her head and narrowed her eyes into slits like a dangerous predator.

Nanami's faced heated. She doesn't want her husband to hear those. She looked at Byakuya, and noticed that his expression is in a cold murderous state. She didn't notice Rukia's worried expression.

"Kobayashi-san. I apologized for creating problems for you. Is this the reason you were attacked today?" Byakuya asked in a quiet voice.

"No! I-" Nanami tried to say.

"Yes and no. It's my fault too, sensei. If I wasn't her friend, she won't experience this." Karin answered the question, and then looked at Nanami. "But I won't let them break our friendship Nanami-chan. I won't leave, and you need to be strong so that you could fend for yourself. I won't always be at your side, but turning your friendship away is not an option, too."

"She's right, Nanami-san. I'll introduce you to some of my friends tonight. I'm sure that if you need anything, they'll help you too. We will always be with you." Rukia added.

Nanami cried. "You two, come here and give me a hug." Karin and Rukia rushed towards her embrace. Nanami smiled at her husband. A faint smile touched his lips.

"Okay! We need to even your hair!" Karin broke the group hug. "Rukia-nee, do you have scissors?"

Byakuya left the three; his command to stop bothering his wife while she's resting was never voiced out. A full smile lights up his otherwise cold face as he heard the females talking about hairstyles and laughing.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rangiku-san, <strong>do you know where Rukia-nee is?" Yuzu asked the strawberry blonde.

"Hah? I don't know. She went outside to tell Ichigo to help carry those… I don't know. I think that's just her excused to have a private time with your brother." Matsumoto answered. The two grinned.

"Hey, Matsumoto, don't tell my sister weird things." Ichigo entered the room where the party will be held. "Rukia is with Karin, they went to Nanami's room."

"Karin's here. Rangiku-san. Sorry, I can't help you supervise anymore." Yuzu dashed out of the room.

"Matsumoto. What kind of party is this? I thought it was supposed to be informal, but why the catering? Why does Karin dress up so pretty?" Ichigo asked the girl whose giving the servants a hell of time, making them rearrange things that are already placed okay.

Matsumoto grinned. "She's dressed up?" Ichigo nodded. "Then it's for my taicho!" Rangiku shouted in glee.

"What do you mean it's for Toshiro? Did that guy did something to my sister? I told him not to put her in danger!"

The servants who were running around the place stopped. "What are you doing? Keep moving, please. We only have three more hours." Rangiku looked at Ichigo. "Hitsugaya-taicho won't put her in any harm. Just ask them about it later, okay? I'm not even certain."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro<strong> wrote furiously as he read and signed the stacks of papers in his desk. Hinamori softly knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Shiro-kun, are you going to Kurosaki-kun's welcome party tonight?" She asked her childhood friend.

Toshiro nodded as he continued what he's doing. "Then I'll go, too." Hinamori said. "C-Can you arrive there with me, Shiro-kun?"

Toshiro signed the last of the papers. He saw uncertainty in Momo's eyes and he felt compelled to say yes. He sighed. "I'll come and get you later."

Hinamori smiled. "Thank you, Shiro-kun."

Before she can go out, Toshiro said, "That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you." And she smiled because of the feeling of familiarity she felt., but she also felt sad because those lines reminded her of one of Toshiro's birthday that was celebrated on the top of the roof with fireworks on the sky. _Aizen-taicho…_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Isshin-ji<strong>, you have powerful children. Great job!" Kukaku told her uncle.

Isshin wince. "You made it sounds like it's my job to create powerful beings. But you're right! My precious little children are very strong…" He remembered Yuzu. "…In their own ways."

"Of course! My Ichigo-kun and Karin-chan were former students of mine. They'll be powerful." Uruhara said.

The two received a punch and a kick from Yoruichi. "Stop boasting! I'm the one who helped Ichigo achieved his bankai, and I'm the one who taught Karin how to use shunpo _and_ control her reiatsu." She looked at Isshin. "You're just the source." She looked at Uruhara next. "And, you're the schemer!"

The mentioned two wince while nursing their injuries. Kukaku laughed. _How could they not be strong? Their teachers are all captain levels._

* * *

><p><strong>Karin and Yuzu <strong>looked in wonder when they saw Nanami with a short hair, much like their Rukia-nee's new hairstyle. "Nanami, can you please sit next to Rukia-nee again."

"But it's the fourth time already!" Nanami pouted.

"Nanami-chan, you looked exactly like Rukia-chan. You're just…slightly taller than her. Karin and I are confused."

"Someday you'll know why I can't tell you today or tomorrow, or any day, Yuzu-chan." Nanami told the girl.

Rukia stared at her carbon copy. "From now on, I'll call you nee-sama." She said while blinking her tears back. _I already cried many times today. I need to stop these damn tear glands._

Nanami looked like she'll cry, too, instead she grinned and nodded. _Oh, Rukia. I always wanted to hear you call me nee-san. I guess nee-sama's okay too. _

"Then if Rukia-nee called you nee-sama, we need to address you as one, too!" Yuzu declared. Karin grimaced.

"Karin won't be able to call me that Yuzu. She'll wince every time she needs to say it, but you're very much welcome to call me nee-san."

The four looked at the door when someone knocked. "Order from Kuchiki-sama, Rukia-sama. We're here to help Kobayashi-chan change for the party."

"Oh gosh! The party! I forgot about it." Rukia got up. "I'll just look at the room and go change." She bowed in front of her nee-sama, and disappeared from the place.

Yuzu and Karin rise from their seat. "Then we're going. I don't plan to change my clothes, but the skirt is already wrinkled." Karin said as she dragged Yuzu from the room.

"But Karin-chan. It looks good on you! I just need to iron it a bit, and it will be good as new!" Yuzu's shout is heard along the hallway.

"No can do, Yuzu. There's no flatiron in the house. Sorry." Karin answered.

Nanami shook her head at the twin's antics. Then she looked at the servant and signaled them to begin.

Servant-san helped the girl get out of her clothes. She's also wondering why her Rukia-sama suddenly has a look-alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigamis<strong> arrived as seven in the evening nears. Toshiro is walking with Hinamori on his side.

"Karin-chan's very lucky, right, Shiro-kun?" Hinamori said. Even though Toshiro is walking with her, she doesn't feel like there are two of them together because he's not talking.

"Why did you say that?" Toshiro asked back.

"Because there are many people who love her." Hinamori answered back. "I'm so glad that even after what I…did two years ago, there are still many people who consider me as their friends. Just like you Shiro-kun. You'll always be with me, right?"

"… Hinamori, I… will be here if you need me but I…" Toshiro didn't finish what he's saying because he felt Hinamori's hand tugged at his, and suddenly her lips are on his. He froze for a second and pushed Hinamori backed. "What did you do that for?"

"To thank you, Shiro-kun. You just said that you would always be with me." She said equivocally.

"I didn't, Hinamori! I didn't say anything like that!" Toshiro sighed. "I have… someone special okay. Please don't do that again." He flash stepped towards the Kuchiki manor, leaving Hinamori behind.

Hinamori felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She looked up the sky. _Don't cry, Momo. You will find the one for you someday, too. Be happy for your Little Shiro-kun. Karin-chan makes him happy. Be happy, too._

* * *

><p><strong>Karin <strong>and Yuzu came back to the manor an hour later. (A/N: They went to Nanami's house to change at, let's say, 5:45). A servant ushered them into the house to the room where the party will happen.

"Noooo! Karin-chan, you change your clothes. Taicho wants to see you in a dress." Rangiku said.

Karin looked at her clothes. After wrestling with Yuzu for more than fifteen minutes, she managed to escape her sister's deadly grasp and lock herself in her room. She spent another thirty minutes putting and taking off clothes, she decided to just come in one of her clean school uniform. She looked at her sister who's still pouting. "I didn't put a dress earlier. It's just a simple outfit."

Yuzu pouted more. "But it was a lot nicer than what you're wearing now! I mean, your school uniform is beautiful but it's not a party attire." She said when the room suddenly became silent.

Karin winced as she saw the captains and vice-captains' faces. Some of them are grinning, but there are others who grimaced. She doesn't know if it's because Yuzu said that it's not as nice as what she's wearing a while ago, or if because she use it as a party attire. "Yuzu, why don't we, uh, get some refreshments. You know, juice and such? I'm starved. Ahahaha." Yuzu nodded.

Rukia entered the room and saw Karin and Yuzu. " Karin! Yuzu! Are you enjoying?"

The two change course and went to their Rukia-nee. "We just arrived, Rukia-nee. You didn't change, too?" Karin asked when she saw that Rukia is still in her shikakusho.

"I can't find any other clothes fitting for an informal party in my closet." Rukia answered. "Anyways, do you want me to introduce you to the captains and vice-captains?" Karin and Yuzu winced but followed Rukia when she started walking towards the table assigned for the Gotei 13.

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> night is getting late, when two hours later, Kyoraku-taicho and Matsumoto took a dozen jar of sake out. Renji and Ichigo started going at each other's throat because of something, causing Rukia to throw them out. The intoxicated Hisagi and Kira decided to call it a night and went back to their barracks. Ise-fukutaicho began dragging a drunk Kyoraku out of the house and stopped in front of Karin to say goodbye. Sui-Fong was getting irritated because her Yoruichi-sama started kissing the _traitor_ Uruhara. She got up and diappeared into the night with her fukutaicho following her. Isshin and Kukaku are sprawled in the floor. Too drunk to know what's happening. Servants came in to took their bodies and put them in a guestroom, by the order of Kuchiki-taicho.

Karin sighed, and Toshiro put his arms around her. They were sitting outside the room, overlooking the garden. "This party is so chaotic. It looked so planned a wile ago but…"

"You're right." Toshiro said. "… Karin, I have a confession to make."

"Hmmm?"

"I. Hinamori and I k-kissed a while ago." He waited for a reaction and he felt her stiffened. "It's not what you're thinking. She… I promised that if she ever needs something, I'd be there for her, so she… thanked me with a kiss. I just want to tell you so that, you know… If it came from another people, it won't be so bad because I already explained myself." He relaxed when she turned to face him and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you, Karin." Toshiro whispered as he kissed her raven-colored locks.

Karin lifted her face. "I love you, too." They were going to kiss when the room behind them suddenly became quiet. They looked at each other, and stands up to see what had everyone silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki <strong>Byakuya never saw an angel as beautiful as his wife. A smile graced his lips when the door opened and he saw his wife in a blue silk kimono. The people in the room looked at the overdressed girl.

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho?" Ukitake-taicho asked the woman in blue.

"Hai, Taicho?" Rukia answered. She and Ichigo came in from the left entrance of the big room. Eyes traveled from the woman in kimono to Rukia. Rukia looked at the woman in the right entrance. "Nee-sama!" She run and went to Nanami's side. "You look so beautiful."

The shinigamis watched silently. Some of the taichos who knew about Hisana looked at Byakuya. The others looked confused why there are two Rukia.

"Nanami. You really look like Rukia-nee in that hairstyle." Karin said as she and Toshiro came in.

Yuzu, who was currently instructing the remaining servants on what to do with the foods, said. "Nanami-neesan, I thought you're never coming. It's already 9:30."

The four girls went to the food area. "I'm sorry, Karin, Yuzu. Their reactions are the reason why I'm hesitating to come."

A pink hair appeared out of nowhere, "Rukia number two! You look so beautiful. Are your dress from Byakkun?" Yachiru asked the startled Nanami.

"Ah. Hai, Kusajishi-taicho." Nanami answered. The little vice-captain pouted, and they watched her walked towards Byakuya.

"Byakushi! Give me a kimono, too."

The people who remained watched as the four girls interact with each other. Renji, Toshiro, and Ichigo chatted among themselves, too. As the night went on deeper, the shinigamis left one by one, and by midnight, the ones who remained are Karin's family members (except Ganjyu, Kukaku, and Isshin) and the Kuchiki family (with Nanami). The servants went to clean the place spotless like there's no party that ever happened.

"I had guest rooms ready for all of you. Kusosaki." Byakuya said.

"Hai?" Answered Ichigo.

"Don't you ever dare visit Rukia's room when you think that everyone else are already sleeping."

"Don't worry. I won't disgrace her." Ichigo replied rather seriously.

Byakuya nodded. "Mae-san, please bring them to their guest rooms. Rukia, go straight to your room after you said your good night. Good night."

"Yes, Kuchiki-taicho. This way, please." The servant said as she directed Karin and the others to their rooms.

"Hai, Nii-sama." Rukia said. "Good night." She followed the others and waited until the maid showed Ichigo his room.

"Good night, midget." Ichigo said as he turned to face his woman. He then brought his face down for a kiss.

"Good night, baka." Rukia answered before she met the kiss. The two break off, and Ichigo watched as Rukia walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami<strong> finished changing from her kimono to a simple nightgown. She's just settling down her futon when she saw a shadow in the wall that is clearly not hers. The figure is on her side in a matter of second and is kissing her. She recognized the kiss and responded.

Byakuya ended the kiss. He hugged Nanami tightly before releasing her. "Good night, my sweet Seven Seas."

"Good night." She answered as she watched her husband's figure disappear from her sight.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't put a cliffhanger, didn't I? I want to describe the party in a greater detail, but I don't have time. I'm also sorry if there were parts that should have been described more. I should've mentioned all the people who came, but that would've been a long list, and I don't want you to get bored reading character names. Anyway, New love team with Uruhara and Yoruichi. *grins

Thank you to the following:

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

BloodyME

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny-Thank you for liking the last chapter. I'm also shocked at how Byakuya could figure things out, but he's not blind. He's been watching her for days, and even though Nanami is a lot different with Hisana, her noble attributes still shows up. I want to tell Nanami's story on the Living World, but I still don't know how to put it on the story without making her know her human life. She's supposed to be a special case that only remembers her pass life as a soul. I'll think of something.

Meganlei

Mituni14

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Roza20

ShadowWolf62400

Xingnai

buttmunch2

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

finchyyy

henshin7

purpleswans

rebel.17

squirley2000

CalaverasandTattoos

Libiky

RedRubyS.C- Thank you so much. You even capitalized SO BEAUTIFUL I was so happy. Thank you for liking that impromptu poem, too. I just made that up on the spot.

Xingnai

Ziya Hitsugaya

darkstar2010- Thank you very much! I promise that every weekend, I'll write as many chapter as I can.

Arigato, minna! All of you who favorite and followed and reviewed this story, thank you very much. They were all so special reviews; I'm grinning everyday and read them again and again. They're my source of power that even in the lack of sleep, I'm still writing. It was once a random plot of mine that I want my sister to write but she couldn't because she's writing her own story, too: Amnesia by eurielle. She's so supported of me, and she keeps on promoting my story in her fiction. If you also want Prince of Tennis, please read her story. It's about Atobe and an OC named Hotaru. Thank you sister! Until next time (meaning tomorrow.)


	11. Journey

_Chapter 10: Journey_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters.

We're now on the Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Haiku

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

**Nanami** finished changing from her kimono to a simple nightgown. She's just settling down her futon when she saw a shadow in the wall that is clearly not hers. The figure is on her side in a matter of second and is kissing her. She recognized the kiss and responded.

Byakuya ended the kiss. He hugged Nanami tightly before releasing her. "Good night, my sweet Seven Seas."

"Good night." She answered as she watched her husband's figure disappear from her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday <strong>morning and Karin and Nanami woke up with the routine they've set for their selves. Nanami cooked breakfast while Karin in using the only bathroom of the house. After she ate, Karin's done using the bathroom and she'll go in next. Karin is now allowed to use the kitchen. Her only task is to wash the dishes. And after all of these, the two will walk to the Academy.

It's been a week since Isshin, Yuzu, and Ichigo went back to their lives in the Living World. News of Chiyo's attacked against Nanami made some bullies start to show their true faces, but the two ignore them, besides it's Shin who always received the attacks. It's really bothering how he's always there to watch the two, especially Nanami, because they often need to bring him into the clinic. Even Nurse-san calls them on their first names already (They still don't know Nurse-san's name though).

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> threw her sparring opponent to the ground when the girl made the mistake of attacking her from the back.

"Ugh…I think I broke my spine, Sensei." Mayu said.

"No, you didn't Mayu-chan. If you did, you won't be able to move around trying to sit down." Gengoro-sensei answered. "Karin-chan, nice moves."

"Arigato-sensei." Karin bowed.

"Okay, everyone, go change to a fresh uniform. Be ready for your next class." Gengoro said while he helped Karin's sparring mate get up. The students piled up into the entrance of the training hall.

Mami and some of the girls threw daggers (metaphorically) at Karin. "She always had the spotlight! Why can't it be me?! I'm beautiful. I'm skilled. I also have an incredible amount of reiatsu. What's wrong with me? Why can't I beat her?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Mami-chan. They only favored her because her brother's the one who save the three dimensions against Aizen-taicho's plots." One of her _friends_ said.

"You're right! I'm still better than her. I just need to show the people here that I can beat her. That will shame her. And I need to talk to Chiyo again. Our plans were always ending up failed because of that Abe Shin. I need to tell her to do something about him first."

"Do something about who?" Karin flash stepped towards Mami and appeared in front of her before the girls could blink. She slammed Mami in the wall, her hand in the girl's throat. "Listen here, and listen well, if something happened to my friends, I will make sure that Soul Society won't see you ever again. Do you understand?" She glared at Mami and her eyes traveled to the rest of the other girls. All of them looked so scared, and they nodded. Mami wanted to say something but when she felt Karin's murderous aura, she nodded her head, too. Karin released her, and she clutched her neck, breathing hard. Before Karin walked away she left a message. "If you want to talk about your plans, make sure no one hears."

"She's right, Ono." Gengoro said. The girls flinched. "Don't walk in the hallways talking so loud. I'll be watching all of your moves from now on."

And so, the problems from Ono Mami stopped that day. With the announcement that who ever bullies will be expelled, Shin never visit the clinic again (they only go in to visit Nurse-san).

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> **next day…**

" 'Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect... slice the enemy you must defeat from behind.' This is the Academy's motto. If you don't know how to respect your fellow shinigami's life and you always bully them, what will you do ones you become a part of the Gotei 13. You will be a threat, someone who can easily betray a comrade. This new school rule is harsh, and I know that most of you will act like goody two shoes, but please. The Gotei 13 expects so much from you." Gengoro said in front of the School Assembly he called. The captains of Gotei 13 (except the soutaicho because he's the busiest man), and all the teachers are on the stage. The students, who feel ashamed because they acted so mean to their classmates, bowed their heads. The others who felt self-righteous snorted, looked deadpanned, or grimaced. "Who among you experienced bullying? Please talk to your teachers on your next class after this. Help us lessen the threats in Seireitei." He went down the podium.

Soi-fong-taicho got up. "I have nothing to say to you except that if you graduated and betrayed the Soul Society, I won't have any problems on annihilating you." She glared on the audience. Her words brought chills to all, especially the ones who felt that it's okay to bully. She went back to her seat.

"Is anyone wanted to say something?" Gengoro-sensei asked the captains.

"I do." Karin said. She sat in the first row with Nanami and Shin. She got up and walked into the stage.

"Karin-chan, I'm asking the taichos."

Karin looked at the captains with Ichigo's scowl on her face. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked.

"Go on ahead, Kurosaki." Kenpachi grinned using his shark smile. The other taichos nodded. Gengoro gave way for the girl.

"I want to tell all of you that if something ever happened to Shin and Nanami again, I won't hesitate to decapitate you." She said silently. The crowd quieted. "Now, I want to ask Shin to come on the stage."

"Hah? But Karin-chan!" He received a look from Karin. _She never looked this serious before, looked scary. Must heed orders._ He got up, blush creeping up his face. "I hate you, Karin. What am I doing here?" He whispered to the girl when he reached her side.

Toshiro's face twitched. He doesn't want the closeness between the two, but he watched his girlfriend draw her practice sword. He heard her say, "Attack."

Shin looked dumbfounded for a moment but he grinned and flash stepped towards the girl. His own practice sword is in his hands. The people watched as the two engaged in a duel. Shin attacked Karin with all his might like a tiger that got out of its cage and is on a prowl. Karin calmly met each attacks, she finished it by sending Shin's sword out of his hand. The tip of her sword met Shin's neck, and Shin throw his arms up, signaling that he surrendered. Karin put her sword down. She looked at the audience. "Abe Shin is, according to Higuchi-sensei, the best on zanjutsu in his class. He can easily defeat me if he think before he attacked like a maniac."

"Hey, what are you saying?" Shin asked the girl.

Karin ignored the boy. "Feel free to attacked him if you want. He won't be responsible if he accidentally killed you."

The Captains who were watching realized that the duel was to show how well versed the two in the way of sword. It's to show that as long as the two have a weapon in their hands, nothing can beat them. They were already considering on recruiting Karin and Shin. They watched as Karin instructed Shin to go back to his seat.

"Now, I want to call Nanami-san. From the first day of school, she's the one who were constantly attacked, if not for Shin protecting her." Byakuya winced at this, especially because he knew he was one of the causes.

Nanami went up the stage, too, a confused look in her face. "Karin-chan, you know that I'm not good at zanjutsu. What do you want me to do?"

"Use Kido. Bind me with all the Bakudo you know." Karin answered.

"But Karin-chan!" Nanami protested.

"Go on, Kobayashi-chan. Show me what you learned from my class." Ashikaga told the girl.

Nanami was startled. "H-hai, sensei." She took a deep breath. "I'll only use the weakest ones, Karin-chan."

"Okay. This is just to show the bullies that you could restrain them if you want to."

"Okay. Here I go. She began chanting the first spell. "Bakudo # 1:Sai!" She watched as Karin's arms locked behind her back. Karin didn't even flinch. _Karin-chan. _She sighed. "Bakudo # 4: Hainawa!" Karin felt her arms tighten a bit as the rope entangles on her arms. "Ba… no I won't do it anymore, Karin-chan."

"F-fine." Karin answered.

"Do you need any help unbinding your self, Kurosaki-chan?" Ashikaga-sensei walked up the stage.

"N-no, sensei." Karin sighed, and concentrated. She let go of her reiatsu, and the captains, vice-captains, and teachers needed to up theirs to so that they won't be affected. Byakuya grabbed Nanami out of the way as they watched Karin break the spells herself. Karin quickly controlled her reiatsu when she felt herself freed, but some of the students are already down unconscious.

Toshiro smiled at the girl. He's so proud of her, seeing her do this things for her friends and to establish what she can do. _She must've felt like people compare her to her brother, if not that she's using her brother's name or something. Why can't these people see how beautiful and strong she is without the help on Kurosaki?_

Byakuya, on the other hand, released the shaking Nanami. The other captains looked at Karin amazed, while Unohana-taicho is considering recruiting Nanami (She's the only one who saw the tender gestures Byakuya was doing for Nanami).

"That's what Ichigo did the first time I bound him… I mean when I bound him." Rukia blushed when the people on the stage looked at her. "He, even though I didn't gave him my reiatsu yet, broke the seals off to rescue Karin-chan from a hollow."

Karin grinned for the first time since she went up the stairs. "Ha! That's my Ichi-nii for you. He can kick ass with or with out anyone's help." She turned to look to the remaining students who are barely conscious. "Sorry, about that. I didn't mean to let you feel _some_ of my reiatsu. I won't do it again."

"Karin-chan, can I go sit down now?" Nanami asked.

"Oh, 'Nami. Sorry, are you okay?" Karin questioned back.

"Hai!" Nanami stopped shaking a while ago.

"Can you move without any problem? You're not dizzy or something?" Karin worriedly asked again.

"I'm okay, Karin-chan. Just shaken, but I'm okay now. I got my reiatsu up and Kuchiki-sensei shielded me from the burst."

"That's good." Karin looked at the audience again. I guess we should go back to our seats. I was planning on showing the what other things you could do to, but we need all of them awake."

Gengoro walked to the girls. "Karin-chan, I don't know whether to be proud or not. Anyway, the assembly will end today. And because more than half of the first years are unconscious, the classes will resume tomorrow. Teachers, please talk to your bullied students on your first classes tomorrow."

"Hai!" All of them answered.

"Can I tell my first year classes something?" Higuchi asked. When Gengoro nodded, he continued. "We will be on the classroom tomorrow. I will teach you how to talk to your zanpakuto. Okay dismissed."

"All my third year classes, too. Including the advance students." Rin-sensei said. (Karin's new Zanjutsu class teacher introduced at Chapter 9.)

The teachers and the taichos and fukufaichos watched as the students tried to carry theur unconscious friends. When only Karin, Shin, and Nanami were left, they began to praise the three students.

"Hey, your name's Shin, right? I want to recruit you for my Division!" Kenpachi told the boy.

"Yay! Below-the-knee-san will join Kenny and Yachiru's Division!" Yachiru shouted.

"Ah, Kenpahi-taicho, Kusajishi-fukutaicho, I'm only a first year… starting his third week at school." Shin answered.

"Ahhh…. So Below-the-knee can't join yet?" Yachiru whined.

"Ah yes, fukutaicho…ahahahah…" Shin quickly left the two.

"Karin." Toshiro called. He put his arms around Karin's waist. Rangiku and Rukia grinned. Hinamori smiled at her friend's happy face. "You looked so cool back there."

"He's right, Karin-chan." Hirako-taicho said. "But you need to tell me if something ever happen to your inner world okay?"

"What do you mean, taicho?" Karin asked. She looked at Toshiro when she felt him stiffen.

Hirako lifted his arm and put his hand on the left side of his face. A mask appeared, and it looks like the ones on those ugly creatures. "I am a Vaizard, Karin, so is your brother." Karin was alarmed. "I'm asking you to tell me if you ever meet a hollow in your inner world, this is so that I could help you control it. Don't worry about Ichigo, as you've seen, he is normal."

Karin snorted before she nodded. "Ichi-nii is the most abnormal person in the world."

"That he is… I want to ask you not to release that kind of reiatsu around Kobayashi anymore, Kurosaki." Byakuya interrupted.

"By-Kuchiki-sensei…" Nanami objected.

"What's the matter with the two of you? Just now, you were about to call him in his first name. And you always talked about him when we're alone, and you were so sweet on the clinic the day you got attacked. Nanami, what's happening?" Karin asked the blushing girl.

"Kurosaki, you don't have to put Kobayashi on the spot." Byakuya said.

"But you were hugging her a while ago, too, Kuchiki-taicho." Everyone looked at the Rukia look-alike and Byakuya when Unohana said this.

"And why do you look so much like Rukia, Kobayashi-san?" Renji asked. He was still getting used about seeing two Rukias.

Byakuya looked at Nanami tenderly, his face asking a question only his wife could answer. Nanami nodded. He sighed and looked at the expecting face of the people. "This information is confidential and no one must know until Nanami graduated." He waited for the to nod. "Nanami is… my wife."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I'll end it there. It's already 11. After showing the peoples' reactions on the next chapter, and showing Karin her zanpakuto's form (yes, I already have a name and such, Nanami's too), I will be doing a lot of time skip okay?

Thank you to the following once again:

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

BloodyME- Tomorrow's chapter is for you. When you mentioned it, an idea came to me. You'll read it on the next chapters. Thank you! And you're just like my sister. She keeps complaining (not that I'm saying that you are) about the fact that the kiss was interrupted or Nyakuya and Nanami should've did it already! Kyaaa! I'll promise I'll research more about the subject. I haven't experience it yet so what do I know? Don't worry, I'll give you some on the future. *le blush

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Didd23- NO, she's not. She only feel friendly and sisterly love for him, but she wants to reassure herself that even though everyone disappears, someone will stay by her side.

Dotted-Daffodil

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny

Meganlei

Mituni14

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Roza20

ShadowWolf62400

Xingnai

buttmunch2- Oh, I would love to read it if you do write. I feel like I'm a muse right now. Anyway, Karin's zanpakuto visits her very now and then, but the scene is always the same as the other ones. On the next chapter, she'll see her zanpakuto for the first time, but she won't be able to release her shikai yet. I already planned when, but it won't happen until the later chapters. Please be patient, I'm going to do some serious time skipping that you'll hate. ( I hate time skips)

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

finchyyy

henshin7

purpleswans- You're right! I hate her, too! I want her to become an antagonist but that would complicate things up. Besides, she looks normal on the current chapters of the manga.

rebel.17

squirley2000

CalaverasandTattoos

Libiky

RedRubyS.C-

Xingnai

Ziya Hitsugaya

darkstar2010- Thank you very much. I like how it ended, too. My sister said that I didn't put a cliffhanger but she wants more hotness between Byakuya and Nanami. She's such a pervert. *laugh

BootsMaraj

Guest-san-thank you for liking my fiction. I'm very glad that you do.

Promotion: Amnesia by my other half, the true eurielle. Prince of Tennis. KeigoxOC named Hotaru. Please try it.

And thank you to our new follower, BootsMaraj. Enjoy reading.

I really hate bullying, and I guess I like it right now because it opened up the way for Karin to show what she got. Sayonara! Tomorrow again?!


	12. Reactions

_Chapter 11: Reactions_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters.

We're now on the Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Haiku

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

**Byakuya** looked at Nanami tenderly, his face asking a question only his wife could answer. Nanami nodded. He sighed and looked at the expecting face of the people. "This information is confidential and no one must know until Nanami graduated." He waited for the to nod. "Nanami is… my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong> befell the people on the Assembly Hall. And then, the questions erupted.

"Byakkun and Nanami-san?" Yachiru questioned.

"When did the two of you marry each other?" Hinamori queried.

"Maybe you love Rukia, and because Nanami-san looked like her, you decided to marry her?" Renji looked at Byakuya suspiciously.

"Where did the two of you meet?" Rangiku said.

"Did you do _it_ already?" Kyoraku-taicho asked. The questions stopped. Everyone looked at him, and then at the couple.

Nanami blushed. A tinge of red colored Byakuya's cheek. Nanami saw this. _He looks so cute while blushing._

Byakuya sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but Nanami talked first. "Byakuya-sama and I are not married in this lifetime." Byakuya protested but Nanami continued. "I am, was, Kuchiki Hisana on my past life here in Soul Society."

"Do you want to be my test subject, Kobayashi-san?" Kurotsuchi asked. The captains glared at his way.

"Oh, so it's like that?" Renji said. He looked at Rukia. "Are you okay, Rukia?"

Nanami looked at her sister with a worried face. Rukia hold her hands. "I'm okay, Renji. How could I not be? I get to with my sister again. Right, nee-sama?"

Nanami's tears rolled down. She smiled and squeezed Rukia's hand. "Thank you." He looked at the rest of the Gotei 13, plus the wide-eyed, shocked Karin and Shin "You all knew that the reason why the new policy was made was mainly because of me, right? What do you think will happen if people found out my real identity? Please promise me that no one will found out about my secret. You could spread the words once I graduated. I don't care, but please, give me the chance to live without the Kuchiki elders' interferences. Once they found out that Kuchiki Hisana is reincarnated, they'll either demand for me to stop attending the Academy or they'll send someone to…kill me."

The captains and vice-captains became serious when they heard those words. They nodded their heads.

"Don't worry, Nanami-san, we, your teachers, won't tell anyone about this. You're too good a student to be killed." Gengoro promised the girl, and all the teachers of the first year classes, with Rin-sensei, nodded. (Let's just say that the only teachers who are left are the ones who teaches the three students)

"Okay, we need to go to our Divisions now, too. Welcome back, Hisana-san." Ukitake said.

Nanami bowed. "Please call me Nanami, taicho. Kuchiki Hisana's dead." Nanami answered.

Ukitake smiled. "I understand."

All of them went out of the Hall. They went to their separate ways. Because there are no classes that day, Karin went with Toshiro and Rangiku to Division 10, Shin unknowingly agreed to come to the 11th Division, he's still shocked at the news. Nanami looked at her husband. Byakuya looked at the woman beside him, he bent down and carried the girl.

"Byakuya-sama, where are you taking me?" Nanami asked.

"Tell me the direction to the place you're staying." Byakuya answered.

"Ah, to the West Gate…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ono <strong>Mami sat down outside the Hall. She's waiting outside the door to tell Karin and Nanami how sorry she is about her bad intentions, but the secret she heard made her as shocked as Karin and Shin were. "I can't believe it… I'm trying to hurt a Noble girl… what should I do?" She's shaking because the Kuchiki family might hurt her back, then she remembered what Nanami told the people.

"_You could spread the words once I graduated. I don't care, but please, give me the chance to live without the Kuchiki elders' interferences. Once they found out that Kuchiki Hisana is reincarnated, they'll either demand for me to stop attending the Academy or they'll send someone to…kill me."_

"That's it! Before the Kuchiki retorted, I need to tell those Elders about their secret. But how do I do that?"

* * *

><p>(*le blush)<p>

**Nanami **sighed when she felt Byakuya's hand tugging at the front of her uniform. "Years, Nanami. I've been faithful for years, but I can't wait anymore." Byakuya murmured. He took Nanami's practice sword and throw it away, and then he hugged her and began kissing her again.

"Byakuya-sama…" Nanami moaned. She flinched when she felt him nipped at the base of her neck. "Ahhh…"

Byakuya stopped when he heard the moan. He went away from his wife. "I… I'm sorry." _Oh, God! What am I doing? Its still daytime! Am I that a pervert?_

Nanami sat up and tried to close the front of her uniform. Byakuya started kissing her when they got in the house, whispering words like 'you were so brave' and 'I love you'. She saw her husband's hand closed in a fist. _He's berating himself._ She got up and unclosed the fist. She treaded her fingers through it. "Byakuya-sama, if you want to do it, we could use the bedroom, you know?"

"Do _you_ want to do it?" Byakuya asked. For her response, she led her man into her room and locked the door.

(*I'll stop here. Please imagine what will happen your self. I tried to do it but I can't. I'll go crazy. Blush, blush again.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ono Mami<strong> somehow reach the Kuchiki family manor, and now sat in front of intimidating nobles. "So, Miss Ono, you have something to tell us about Kuchiki Hisana. The lady was dead for years."

"He's right. It's a waste of time being in here. When did commoners got to call for a meeting?"

"Kuchiki Hisana was reincarnated." Mami said. The elders quieted.

"Do you have any proof, Miss Ono. Do you know that there is a very small chance for a girl from the Rukongai to be reincarnated?" Kuchiki Ginrei asked.

_She was from Rukongai before? That bitch!_ (Clearly, she'll only say sorry to Nanami and Karin so that she won't be expelled.) "Yes, I do have. Today, Kobayashi Nanami told the Gotei 13 that she was Kuchiki Hisana on her previous life. And I saw her and Kuchiki-fukutaicho together. They really looked alike. And Kuchiki-sensei was the one to tell the captains to keep it a secret."

"If what you're telling are true… Anyway, why do you know this matter? Are you betraying your oath on not to tell anybody about this?"

"I… I didn't promise anything!" Mami denied rather loudly.

"Insolent child. A girl like you isn't fit to share a secret like this. The Seireitei will fall if you even learned a bit about being a shinigami." Ginrei said. He called for a Hell Butterfly and said a message. Mami looked at the thing with fear in her eyes. She watched as it flew out of the window. "The Gotei 13 will know about this Ono Mami." Mami panicked. "Even though I'm not part of the Gotei 13 anymore, I'm still keeping my ears open and clean. The new school policy is not only bullying. It's also about trust and loyalty, you just failed a test. Mae-san!" The servant opened the door. " Please escort Miss Ono out of the house. Tell one of my men to escort her out of Seireitei."

Mae took the girls arm and ushered her out of the house. Before Mami could know for certain what's happening, she's out of Seireitei, this time for forever. _It's your fault, bitch! I'll come back someday. I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> captains who heard the message from Kuchiki Genrei sighed. No secrets can be hidden forever…

The soutaicho, however, because he was not in the Assembly a while ago, was puzzled about the message. He called Sasakibe-fukutaicho. "Call for a meeting."

* * *

><p>"<strong>That <strong>bitch, when I see her again, I'll really kill her!" Karin shouted when Toshiro told her about the message.

"Karin, relaxed. Let Kuchiki-taicho and Kobayashi-san face this by themselves." Toshiro said.

"B-but!" Karin protested but she was hurled into Toshiro's lap. And he began kissing her.

They didn't see Rangiku, who was supposed to be out drinking again, hiding and giggling while capturing the moment in a device the humans called camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya<strong> and Nanami are on her bed. They just finished doing…it. "I'm sorry. I hurt you again." Byakuya told the woman he is holding.

"You didn't. Well, you pleasured me first before you did." Nanami blushed. "And after the initial pain, it was… wonderful."

Byakuya looked into her face. He kissed her forehead, and then he lifts his eyes and noticed the Hell butterfly trying to come in of her closed windows. He got up and walked over to the window. He reached for the butterfly and it landed on his index finger. He went on an alert mode when he heard the message. It is not the same butterfly as the one who went to the rest of the captains of Gotei 13. This butterfly is specially sent for Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama? Do you need to go? Is everything okay?" Nanami asked.

He looked at the woman sitting on the bed. "Hai. It's just… Ono Mami told the elders about our secret and…" Nanami tensed. "… The elders want to meet you. Tonight."

"How did she found out? Oh, Byakuya-sama, what should we do?"

"Don't worry. If they're willing to meet you, then it's not because they want to kill you. Let's just talk to them about your other concern. As for Ono, my grandfather banished her, and won't be entering Seireitei ever again." Byakuya answered.

"I guess, I better go look for an outfit base on their taste." Nanami went out of her bed, dragging the comforter with her. She didn't realize that only her front side is being covered when she turned around facing her cabinets.

Byakuya flash stepped towards the girl and ripped the comforter out of her hands. He dipped his head and bit her ears. "We still have a lot of time…let's…"

* * *

><p>AN: I can't do it, BloodyMe-san. I'm going crazy at the mental image. I'm having a nosebleed! Anyway, this is a short chapter because tomorrow is a school day. I even promised that in this chapter, Karin would see her zanpakuto for the first time. But I didn't have the chance to type it. Gomennasai! Please be patient a little more. Oh and, I don't know if Kuchiki Ginrei is still alive. Let's just say that he is.

Promotion: Amnesia by eurielle. It's her time to type tomorrow until Thursday, and I can't wait because my sister's story becoming really exciting.

Thank you for the following again:

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

BloodyME- Laugh out loud then grinned. I tried to write it but I can't concentrate. Kyaaa!

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Emina333

Hachimitsux3

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny-Oh, I'm so happy, I really want to show them that Karin and Nanami rocks! And Shin, too, even though he's just an extra. I'm coming to love his character.

Meganlei

Mituni14

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Roza20

ShadowWolf62400

Weirdness'P-That is okay. This fic also swears a lot. Thank you for finding it cute.

Xingnai

buttmunch2- I know the feeling. If not for my spelling and grammar check, this fic would be written in chaos. -_- Anyways, I'm glad you don't hate time skip. I encountered a beautiful story with lot of time skip once, but it doesn't made sense and I keep wondering how the story went from the now to three years later.

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

finchyyy

henshin7

purpleswans

rebel.17

squirley2000

CalaverasandTattoos

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

Ziya Hitsugaya

And to all of my new story followers, Arigato gozaimasu. *bow*

Good night and see you next time! (I'm psychic, and I know your faces. Joke) Bye-bye.


	13. My Name

Chapter 12: My name

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters.

We're now on the Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Haiku

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu-Tanaka Rin

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

"**Byakuya-sama?** Do you need to go? Is everything okay?" Nanami asked.

He looked at the woman sitting on the bed. "Hai. It's just… Ono Mami told the elders about our secret and…" Nanami tensed. "… The elders want to meet you. Tonight."

"How did she found out? Oh, Byakuya-sama, what should we do?"

"Don't worry. If they're willing to meet you, then it's not because they want to kill you. Let's just talk to them about your other concern. As for Ono, my grandfather banished her, and won't be entering Seireitei ever again." Byakuya answered.

"I guess, I better go look for an outfit base on their taste." Nanami went out of her bed, dragging the comforter with her. She didn't realize that only her front side is being covered when she turned around facing her cabinets.

Byakuya flash stepped towards the girl and ripped the comforter out of her hands. He dipped his head and bit her ears. "We still have a lot of time…let's…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami<strong> sat stiffly beside Byakuya. The stares and whispers of the Kuchiki elders make her want to just ran away and tell them that all of this is a joke.

"Grandfather, I have received your message. And what are you going to do about it?" Byakuya asked while looking proudly at Ginrei as he wrapped one arm around Nanami's waist.

Kuchiki Ginrei looked at his grandson. "Even though _Miss_ Kobayashi is the reincarnation of your wife, they are still two different people." Nanami flinched because it's true. "Tell us, Byakuya, do you love this girl because of who her present self is, or is it because she is your wife's reincarnation?"

Nanami looked at her husband. "I met her just three weeks ago in this form, grandfather. Indeed, she is very different from Hisana," He looked at the woman beside him, "But those differences made her more lovelier than her past self. My Nanami is a strong woman. The way she wrote in my calligraphy class is the same as how I taught Hisana before but in Nanami's, I can see the determination and happiness in her every stroke. If I could love the same person in different life times, wouldn't that love become stronger?"

He lifts his head and met every pair of eyes in the room to show how sincere he was.

Satisfied with the answer, Ginrei looked at Nanami. "And you, Kobayashi-san, what do you feel about my grandson?"

Nanami sighed and straighten her back. She is poise like the true lady of the house. "I loved him when I was Hisana, Kuchiki-sama, but I never did get to love him to the fullest. I wanted to give all the love Hisana can't muster, and now that I know that my sister is safe, giving it to him is very easy. The Hisana you know died and was reborn into a different person capable of giving more happiness. I have given sorrow back then, I guess I was reincarnated to amend that."

Ginrei looked at the elders who began whispering. Byakuya caught Nanami's hand under the table and squeezed it. As someone told something to Ginrei, the whispers faded. "We just want to ask the two of you how you feel, but it doesn't mean that the decision we made will make you happy." He looked at his grandson. "You are the head of the Kuchiki clan, and it's your job to produce an heir. We've been waiting for so long for you to remarry again but now that Kobayashi-san appeared, this folders," He gave Byakuya the folders, "Are not necessary, right?"

Byakuya opened the folders and saw different _resumes_ of wife applicants. He nearly throw it away, instead he put it on the table in front of him, and then looked at Ginrei and shook his head.

"As I thought," he muttered, "We have decided that Kobayashi-san will need to become your official wife in this lifetime, and an heir is…"

"If you will hear what I'm going to say, Kuchiki-sama." Nanami interrupted. When Ginrei nodded, she continued. "I am delighted to marry Byakuya-sama again, but carrying an heir while I am attending the Academy is not plausible."

"And you want to continue attending the Shin'O Academy?" One of the elders asked.

"Hai. I told myself before that I am going to be stronger and stronger so that I'll have the chance to be with him again. I want to make myself worthy of his love."

"But Nanami, you are." Byakuyas said. Nanami blushed.

"You don't need to be a shinigami, Kobayashi. You will be the lady of the house."

"While doing nothing? I was Hisana, but I hate to be weak. I hate to just sit there and wasting my time." Nanami said firmly.

"If that's what you want. Six years from now, or even sooner, if you manage to graduate and become a part of Gotei 13, Byakuya will going to marry you." Ginrei said.

"Arigato, Kuchiki-sama." Nanami stands and bowed.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

**Karin's **classes were so boring. Her class is full of peoples who want to be in her good graces, thinking that she can control the Gotei 13 if she wanted. The only eventful class she had was Kido. She looked at the damage wall of the Academy's training grounds._Why do I always manage to do a spell correctly but always on a wrong target?_

"What was that?" Shin asked Nanami. He looked around the Calligraphy class one more time. _When did it become like this? Girls, girls everywhere. _He blushed. Again.

"There is a high possibility that the explosion was caused by Karin-chan." Nanami answered as she concentrated on writing the character 水 (water).

Shin studied Nanami's choice of word. _Weird. From the first time I went in this class, she always writes Senbonzakura or anything related to that flower… What could she be thinking this time? _"Nanami-san, are you thirsty?"

Nanami lifts her head. "Huh?"

"You keep on writing water over and over again, for the past 30 minutes." Shin responded.

Before Nanami could say anything, a voice behind them said quietly, "Abe Shin, if all you do is talk to Kobayashi during this class period, could you please disappear."

"Ah, Kuchiki-sensei, I-ah- was asking Nanami-san how to write water in… I'll zip my mouth." He said when Byakuya glared on his way.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I <strong>told you yesterday that I'm going to teach you how to communicate with your zanpakutos. Go on and sit somewhere." Tanaka Rin told her class. They were on one of the indoor training halls. "Get you body relaxed."

Karin sat on one of the corners, her aura says 'if you don't want to die, find your self another corner'. She relaxed herself after that and listened to her Rin-sensei's instruction.

"Cross your legs, and put your practice swords on your laps. I want you to relax as much as possible. Now close your eyes."

Karin closed her eyes and was plunged into that burning place of her dreams. _"What the? This is my inner world? Then that voice…"_

"_Karin-chan. You are here!" A voice from the fire resonated._

"_You. Are you my zanpakuto spirit?" Karin asked._

"_I am. I've been waiting for you to realize it but you're too slow." _

"_Wh-what the! What do you mean by that?" Karin said angrily._

"_Just like what I meant." Her zanpakuto answered._

_Karin found where the voice was coming from, but like all the time she could find the spirit, its always surrounded by fire, and the only visible thing she saw were the eyes._

"_Zanpakuto-san, can… I see you?" Karin asked._

"_Looked closely Karin. Come closer and you'll see." The voice replied. Karin took a tentative step towards the voice. "Come on, Karin. The fire won't hurt you." _

_Karin walked all the way, and she could see her for the first time. A lady, sitting on a rock, with crimson hair flaring like the fire itself, the tips are blue. She wore a black kimono with a reddish orange haneri and obi. "Hello, Karin. Welcome to your inner world."_

"_T-thank you. I… what shall I call you?" Karin asked._

_The spirit smiled. "Are you trying to trick me, Karin-chan?"_

"_No! I just don't know what to call you."_

"_You can call me what ever you want for now. The only time you could call my name is when your life is in danger or if it's what you truly want." Karin wanted to say that she wants to know but stopped. "You'll going to practice your techniques with me from now on Karin-chan."_

"_I could practice? Isn't that supposed to be only when I called you?" Karin asked._

_The spirit stands up and pulled out a sword. "From now on, you'll use this sword and I will teach you and break the order of events. That's my decision. My power, your power, is strong that you might hurt not only yourself, but everyone around you once you call my name." She gave Karin the sword. "Attack, Karin. Show me what you got."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami <strong>is on her Hakuda class, and she's just sitting and staring in a space. Her mind wonders to her Zanjutsu class.

"Go on and sit wherever you want, and close your eyes. Concentrate but relaxed." Higuchi-sensei said.

_Nanami sat and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. And she was propelled into a place called inner world. She opened her eyes and saw her own world for the first time. She took a step, looking around her, and she realized that she's walking on water. _

_The water suddenly vibrated and small waves went into her way. "Nanami-san… again, someday…."_

_And Nanami was forced out of her inner world._

"Nanami-san, are you okay?" Shin asked. "You're spacing out again."

"I'm sorry. I just remembered something. The bell already rang. I need to go. Bye, Abe-san." Nanami got up and leave Shin alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin<strong> followed the girl with his eyes full of worry, and he remembered what happened after yesterday's events.

_Shin was getting ready for sleep in his dorm room when a shadow suddenly covered his mouth and flash stepped from the dorm. Shin tried to stop the figure from kidnapping him but it's too strong. The figure went in a beautiful and big house and dropped Shin inside a room._

_"You must be Abe Shin?" A voice of an old man said. Shin got up from his sprawled position and looked at the man. "Don't worry. I won't do anything bad to you."_

_"Then why did you abduct me?" Shin asked calmly. The voice of his Gengoro-sensei resounded in his head. Don't show your opponent that you fear them. They'll take advantage of it. Face every opponent with confidence. Show them that you can defeat them._

_Kuchiki Ginrei looked at the young boy with interest. "I'm Kuchiki Ginrei. I just need to ask something from you, Abe. And you will receive a reward for it."_

_"K-Kuchiki! You're Kuchiki-sensei's grandfather." Shin recognized the man._

_"You're right." Ginrei said. "I'm going to give you a mission, Abe Shin, and I heard that you are perfect for it." Shin looked at the man suspiciously. "Do you know Kobayashi Nanami well?"_

_Shin glared at the man. "And what of it?"_

_"I'm going to tell you an information that needs to be kept a secret. Would you promise not to tell it to anyone?" Shin nodded. "Kobayashi Nanami is a wife candidate of Kuchiki Byakuya."_

_"Huh? Wife candidate? I thought they were married?" Shin asked._

_Ginrei was startled for a moment. "You knew. Oh, well. That's acceptable. Abe Shin, I want you to observe Kobayashi Nanami's progress in the Academy. This is to know if she'll qualify to be Byakuya's wife."_

_"… She qualifies to be any nobles' wife." Shin looked at the man. "Don't worry, I'll prove it to you." Shin went out of the room and out into a garden._

_Before he could flash step away, he heard the man said, "Of course, you're right… Watanabe Shinichi of the Watanabe Clan…"_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Karin is on the 10th Division. She's laying down the couch on Toshiro's office. "Toshiro."

"Hn." Toshiro answered without looking up. He's writing furiously again and Karin is very distractive. A very beautiful distraction, he might stop doing his work again just to kiss her.

Karin sat up. "What is the title of this story again?"

"Hitsugaya Karin." Toshiro smiled when he said the title. _I want her to have my last name. Author-san, when am I going to marry her?_

_"Don't worry, Toshiro-kun, even though it's not on the near future, I'll give you a beautiful wedding."_

_Toshiro frowned. "Okay. I'll be patient."_

"Hey! Toshiro, are you listening?" Karin shouted.

"Huh?" Toshiro looked up. _Shit!_ "Can you please say that again?" Karin pouted. Oh, God. Karin, don't pout your lips like that. Toshiro started standing up.

"Who's the main character of the story again?" Karin asked,

Toshiro walked over to the couch and sat beside Karin. He hugged her waist. "You," then he made Karin straddle him, "and me." Then he put his face where the shoulder and the base of her neck are.

"Mmmh.." Karin looked at the readers. "That's right. The story is called HITSUGAYA KARIN and it's about Toshiro and me." She tilted her head to give Toshiro more access…

* * *

><p>AN: A new chapter! This is for buttmunch2 who requested a part about Karin's zanpakuto. And I dropped a new surprise. I didn't even plan that. Yesterday, I wrote all the ideas I have for my weekend chapters and it's not on the list. It just happened. And if I might add, Shin's reason for looking after Nanami, and Karin, is because they were being bullied. Not because Kuchiki Ginrei told him.

Thank you to the following people, and to my new story followers:

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME-yeah, I want them to do it, but I don't know if someone should come from the 'it' because if that happens, I would need to change the ideas I written down. I'm just experimenting and trying things out.

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Emina333

Hachimitsux3

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny- I've read the plot summaries of your stories but I don't have time to read fan fictions now. I converted back to reading manga this past week. But you're right, the story became of an OC's. hehehe

Meganlei

Mituni14

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Roza20

ShadowWolf62400

Weirdness'P

Xingnai

buttmunch2

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010- thank you very much. Here's another chapter for you.

finchyyy

henshin7

purpleswans

rebel.17

squirley2000

CalaverasandTattoos

CrazyMeowRager

GhostRin

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

Ziya Hitsugaya

Yukitsubasa-You're very much welcome. When you said that it made you laugh, I asked myself 'what happened in chapter 9?' I'm so baka, I needed to reread my own story. And it's my sister's fault why I have to add some humor in the story. She owned the account, and she posted the prologue for Hitsugaya Karin herself. She put the story in the Humor genre.

Yes! Thank my sister for letting me use her account by reading Amnesia. It's already in the falling action part of the story where everything falls in place and a couple of chapters more before the end. Read it too!


	14. The shocking two

_Chapter 13: The shocking two (A Valentine Special)_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Arisawa<strong> Tatsuki walks back home from Orihime's house. Her friend needs someone with her right now because that damn Ichigo just rejected Orihime's love. _Baka Ichigo! And Inoue just had the courage to tell you! _She stopped in front of the Kurosaki's house and began kicking their wall. "You're so stupid Ichigo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Abarai <strong>Renji is on the Senkaimon. His captain sent him on a mission to tell Kurosaki Isshin that his presence in Seireitei is needed. The door out of the Senkaimon opened and he stepped out into the Living World.

"Ahhh!" Renji shouted as he fell down the sky.

Tatsuki looked up to see the Senkaimon closing up and a weird red-haired man is falling from the sky. "Gyaahhh!" She moved out of the way, but the guy still manages to land on top of her.

The two rolled together while hugging each other. Renji tried to protect the girl's head by hugging her to his body as much as possible. The disrupted Kurosaki members came out of the house to see what the commotion is all bout.

"Kyaaa! Daddy, Tatsuki-chan is hugging Abarai-kun!" Yuzu shouted.

"Oh, Masaki, our son's childhood friend found _the one._" Isshin cried.

Ichigo kicked his father aside and helped Renji and Tatsuki get up. "What are the two of you doing together?"

"We're not together! I came here first. He fell down from the sky!" Tatsuki expressed angrily. "And I still hate you for hurting Orihime. How could you be such a jerk?"

Ichigo dodged Tatsuki's punch. "Let's talk about this inside." He looked at Renji. "And what's your business here?"

"I didn't come here for you." Renji retorted. "Kurosaki-san…" He looked at the older Kurosaki.

"Ara. Ara. Come in Abarai-kun, Tatsuki-chan. We were just having dinner." Isshin said.

Yuzu went in first so she could put two extra set of plates for Renji and Tatsuki. The others followed and sat down. Tatsuki's sitting on Karin's former chair, and Renji is on Rukia's.

"Itadakimasu. So why are you here, Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Kuchiki-taicho said that the Captain Commander wants Kurosaki-san's explanation about something. I'm not really sure what it is though. The meeting was only for the captains."

"Explanation about something? Oyaji, did you do anything stupid again?"

"Oh, Masaki. Our son's being so mean. He thinks that Daddy did something wrong again." Isshin ran to his wife's poster.

Ichigo dragged Isshin back to his seat. "Just tell us, Oyaji."

"But Ichigo, I didn't do anything!" Isshin protested.

"I think it has something to do with Karin." Renji provided the information. "Something to do with a technique."

"Karin? You found Karin and you didn't tell us Ichigo? You're really a jerk!" Tatsuki said, and popped more food in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan. I didn't tell you myself." Yuzu responded.

"Oh, Yuzu. It's not your fault. " Tatsuki looked at the girl tenderly, and she returned to her evil aura when she looked at Ichigo. "Its your brother's!"

Ichigo's sweat dropped. "Ah, Renji, are you going back to Seireitei after you're done eating?"

"Huh? Of course not! I've been shouldering Kuchiki-taicho's Division work since he became more interested in being a teacher. I asked him to give me a day off."

"I was so shocked when Rukia told me that Nanami is her sister, but that girl do looks like Rukia so much. So where are you staying?"

"I'm going to Uruhara's." Renji answered.

"Oh, Abarai-kun. You don't need to travel such a long road in a very dangerous night. I asked Arisawa-chan to let you stay at their house while you're in the Living World." Isshin said teasingly.

"Oi, I didn't say anything like that, Isshin-jisan." Tatsuki responded.

"You didn't. Your mom did." Isshin grinned. "She's so excited when I told her that you're bringing a boyfriend home." Kurosaki Isshin flew out of the house and into the sky. He shouted as he farther away. "She's expecting Abarai-kun!"

"Tch. I guess you really love Rukia, huh." Tatsuki sighed. "I don't find a fault in that. Just don't show your face to me in a while. Abarai, lets go." Tatsuki walked out of the house. "Good night, Yuzu."

"Good night, Tatsuki-chan." Yuzu replied.

Renji got up and was about to follow but Ichigo stopped him. "When do Oyaji needs to be at Soul Society?"

"Kuchiki-taicho said that it's best if he could come as soon as possible."

"You're going back the day after tomorrow, right?" Ichigo asked. Renji nodded. "That's on Sunday. We will come with you. And don't do anything to Tatsuki."

Renji snorted. "No, thanks." He got out of the house after saying bye to a very excited Yuzu who's packing her bag pack already.

"You're so slow." Tatsuki complained when she saw the boy.

"I didn't think that you'll wait for me." Renji studied the girl he's following. "Are you okay with this? You don't even know me."

"I don't know you but you're Ichigo's friend. Besides, my mom would want me to look for you and won't let me come in the house until I show you to her."

"You're that trusting?" Renji asked.

"Maybe." Tatsuki went in front of her house and opened the door using her key. "I'm home."

"Oh, my love. Our Tatsuki is not a lesbian. She have a boyfriend." Arisawa-kasan said while hugging her husband.

"Oh sweetness, you're right. To receive a call from Kurosaki-san telling us that our daughter is a daughter and not a son, let's celebrate." He looked around for Renji. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, I forgot. They can't see me." Renji said. "I guess I really need to go to Uruhara's. Just tell them that I can't come today or something." He turned around and flash stepped from the house.

Tatsuki sighed. "Father. There is no boyfriend." She went to her bedroom. When her back touched the bed, she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsuki<strong> is walking to the school. When she arrived, she saw a bunch of girls in front of it. She glanced and saw an orange hair. _Tch. When did that idiot became famous with girls?_ She did a double glance, however, when she saw a red hair. _He's at school? _She walked pass the girls. "Hey, Ichigo. Abarai."

"Thank God you're here. Can you help us ward these girls off?" Ichigo said. "Why can't I have peace for once?"

"I didn't know that you were so popular, Ichigo. Are you sure you're being faithful to Rukia?" Renji asked.

"He is faithful. He never had any girlfriends, as far as I know. He even rejected Orihime." Tatsuki replied for her friend, and then he tugged Renji at his collar to make him bend. She kissed him on the lips. "Oh, Renji-kun! You're here, my love. Come on. The bell rang already." She gave a glare to the stunned girls and led the shocked Ichigo and Renji out of the crowds. "That ought to do it."

Renji followed the girl a while touching his lips. _That's the sweetest lips I've tasted. _He looked at Tatsuki._ So strong yet beautiful…_

While walking away from the two, Tatsuki's face is heating. _Why the hell did I do that? How can I look at him in the eye again?_

Ichigo just shook his head as he watched his friends from the sidelines. _This two have it bad._

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>next day, Tatsuki is out walking again. She knew that Renji and the Kurosakis are going to Soul Society today. _Renji…_ She looked in front of the Kurosaki Clinic before she turned around and run to Uruhara's.

"Renji!" Tatsuki shouted.

Renji snapped in attention. _Is that?_ He went up from the secret basement into the store. He saw a panting Tatsuki in front. He saw her run to him and threw herself at him.

"You better come back." Tatsuki murmured.

Renji hugged the girl tight. He lifted her head and look Tatsuki in the eye. "I will." Then he kissed her.

He let her go and smiled, and he jumped back down the basement. _I will. _He entered the Senkaimon with Tatsuki on his mind._  
><em>

* * *

><p>AN:Here is your Valentine Special. I just want to post this up before the chapter that tells why Isshin needs to go to Seireitei. I wanted to do the events in order, but I really want to introduce a new pair. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.

Thank you to:

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME- thank you for waiting. I really want the readers to see/ imagine what I see when I make my characters in my head.

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Emina333

Hachimitsux3

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny- I'll find time someday. Don't worry, and I will try to write again tomorrow.

Meganlei

Mituni14

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Purplemusicnote-thank you for following.

Roza20

ShadowWolf62400

Weirdness'P

Xingnai

buttmunch2

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

finchyyy

henshin7

purpleswans

rebel.17

squirley2000

CalaverasandTattoos

GhostRin

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

ToshiroHitsugayaFan-thank you for adding Hitsugaya Karin to your list.

Ziya Hitsugaya

Please read my sister's Amnesia. It will be very much appreciated. 3 lots! Happy Valentine's Day!


	15. His story I

Chapter 14: His story I

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters.

We're now on the Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Haiku

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu-Tanaka Rin

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

"**Huh?** Wife candidate? I thought they were married?" Shin asked.

Ginrei was startled for a moment. "You knew. Oh, well. That's acceptable. Abe Shin, I want you to observe Kobayashi Karin's progress in the Academy. This is to know if she'll qualify to be Byakuya's wife."

"… She qualifies to be any nobles' wife." Shin looked at the man. "Don't worry, I'll prove it to you." Shin went out of the room and out into a garden.

Before he could flash step away, he heard the man said, "Of course, you're right… Watanabe Shinichi of the Watanabe Clan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Six months<strong> have passed on the peaceful life of the shinigamis and shinigamis on the making. A few glitches here and there, but Karin and Toshiro's love is growing stronger everyday. Nanami and Byakuya spend most of their free time together or with Rukia. The Kurosaki family visits every time they have a chance. And the elders try to persuade the head of their clan to marry some else other than Nanami, and they fail every time.

"Kuchiki-sama, why would your grandson want a woman from Rukongai so much? What's with that girl that my Yuri is not enough?" One of the elder women complained in one of the family's meeting.

"Hush your mouth, Kikuchi-san. You're a person from Rukongai, too, married to one of the sub-level houses of the Kuchiki clan. You don't have the right to say what my grandson should want or not want!" Ginrei told her. The elder backed down in shame. "The reason why I called you for this meeting is to tell you the growth and accomplishments of my grandson's _fiancée_, not to bad mouth her."

The elders looked at each other and whispered. "Enough! Kobayashi Nanami is doing a great work in all of her classes. According to my source, she is highly versed in Hakuda and Kido, and her Hoho and Zanjutsu is very passable. I will be going to the semester test on the end of the month and will confirm with my own eyes if these are true. I don't care if you come or not, but I would want you to see for yourself what my past, _and_ future granddaughter can do. You may now leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami<strong> is practicing with Karin as they were in the training hall of Division 10. Karin is helping her with Shunpo, and Shin will be helping her with her Zanjutsu. She can pass these classes without overworking herself but she wants to become strong fast. She knows that even if Kuchiki-sama assured her that Byakuya would marry her after she became part of Gotei 13, she knew that the other elder would try everything in their power for that to not happen, so she pushed herself.

Nanami ran on the air and reiatsu helped her stay there. She zigzagged and flipped and vanished. AS time goes by, her movements became precise and fast. She panted as she halt to a stop.

"Good job, Nanami! That was great." Karin smiled at her best friend.

"I'm still not faster than you or Shin, Karin-chan." Nanami answered.

"Don't push yourself too hard. What would you do if you get sick on the day of the exam?"

Nanami grimaced. "If that happened, then all of this training will go down the drain."

"You're right, Nanami. If you want to do more, be sure to take care of your body." Shin said. "Now go and take a rest. After an hour, we will practice your Zanjutsu moves."

"Hai! Sensei." Nanami said. "Byakuya-sama!" Nanami ran towards Byakuya.

"You're training here again? Why don't you take a break?" Byakuya asked worriedly.

Nanami smiled. "I'm fine. The test is on Friday, I just need to train my Zanjutsu and I will be done."

"Karin." Toshiro called, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"And what is that for?" Karin's eyebrow shot up. Toshiro blushed.

Shin winced at the rabu-rabu pairs. "I'm getting out of here. Nanami, I'll be back to train with you later."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday…<strong>

The arena seats are filled with spectators. The captains sat on one corner of the seats, the Onmitsukido on the others, the Kuchki Nobles dominate the other side. Unfortunately, the Kurosaki family is unable to come because the Kurosaki clinic is very busy, and Ichigo's graduation is coming nearer. Yuzu stays at home to help the two because the house will explode with the mess the two creates every time they tried to cook.

"This year's semester final starts with our first year students. We will start from the fifth class and work our way to the advanced class." Announcer-san said.

The time went by slowly for those who are waiting for Kurosaki Karin's turn. They want to see if the girl can hold up to her brother's candle.

"First year class three. Abe Shin." Shin walked into the big arena, a calm aura surrounding him. "He will first show us his Kido."

Shin grimaced when he heard that. "Shit." He began chanting one of the mid-level spells he memorized for this day, hoping that the gods will make him pass the test. A loud explosion resounded and Shin opened his eyes. "Yes!" The crowd quieted. "I… I mean I did it."

"You're right, Abe-san. Now we can move to Hoho…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami <strong>can hear her heart beat fast. She walked tentatively on the arena when the announcer called her name. She sighed deeply and arched her back straight when she saw her husband nod at her.

"Kobayashi-san. If you could show us what learned in you Kido class."

Nanami faced the targets. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado # 63 Raikoho!" A massive wave of yellow energy hit the target perfectly.

"Wow! Kobayashi-san. What a great performance. A first year student performing one of the high level Hado!"

Ashikaga shouted. "That's my student!" The audience shook their heads.

"Your teacher just complimented you, Nanami-chan. Do you want to say something?"

"Can we continue…Announcer-san?" Nanami said., noticing how the announcer suddenly became a first name basis friend.

"Oh, of course! We would like you to pick one of your classmates to be your sparring partner for the Zanjutsu. Of course, if you pick someone you know is easy to beat, you could get a low grade."

"I picked Abe-san." Nanami answered hesitantly.

"Are you sure, Nanami-chan? Abe Shin is very…. talented on Zanjutsu, you know?" Announcer-san said concerningly.

Nanami looked at the guy's eyes and said yes confidently this time. Shin smiled and walked into the arena with his practice sword. "I won't go easy on you, Nanami-chan."

"Bring it on." Nanami smiled. When announcer-san signaled the two to start. Nanami eyed Shin and disappeared.

"Nanami, what trick is this?" Shin asked loudly.

Nanami reappeared on his back and she sliced but Shin anticipated the attack and blocked in time. "No more playing games, Nanami."

"Hai, Abe-san." She attacked fluidly and bend to angles her body is capable to every time Shin attack her. Her body is getting used to the fast paced duel Shin started. The duel ended when Nanami forced Shin's practice sword out of his hand and put the tip of her sword on Shin's neck.

"Kobayashi-san, do you want to marry me?" Announcer-san asked after he thanked Shin for participating.

"Ahm… No, thanks… Announcer-san. I'm spoken for." Nanami answered.

"Awww…Anyways, I think we can easily said that you also passed your Hoho class. Am I right, Aoi-sensei?" Announcer-san said. Aoi-sensei gave a thumb's up.

The captains and the other groups, especially the elders and Byakuya , have different rections. The Gotei 13 are considering the soon-to-be noblewoman to be part of their Divisions, Ginrei smiled and those who are loyal nodded, some of them frowned on what's happening. Byakuya smiled at his wife, loving her more.

"Now, I would like to ask you to pick a sparring mate for your Hakuda, Nanami-chan."

"Okay. Kurosaki Karin." Nanami answered.

The announcer is shocked. "Isn't she supposed to be on the advanced class?" The Gotei 13 has a look of interest in their eyes.

"Did you pick her because she's your friend, Kobayashi-san?" One of the audiences asked.

Nanami looked at them with sharp eyes. She flash steeped in front of the audience but before she could reach him, a gust of wind went pass her. Karin is on the face of the audience and is holding him by his collar. "I will give you a performance that show how I will defeat a student from the 3rd class, and then I'll beat you up until no one can recognize you." Karin threw the guy and he landed on the top part of the bleachers.

"Karin-chan." Nanami called.

Karin nodded and the two get themselves ready. Announcer-san gave them the signal. Gengoro watched as the two top students in all his classes fought each other. Karin really dominated in techniques but Nanami's movements surpassed the knowledge he taught her. _She's doing this on instinct, like she fought many battles already that she knows where the next attack will land._

Nanami dodged Karin's punch by jumping into the air. She twisted her body and gave Karin a kick on her right shoulder. Karin skidded up a few feet away, and Nanami landed on her feet. Karin attacked again. She threw punches and kicks on Nanami's direction but Nanami is using Aikido that the more force she puts in Nanami could face it head on and redirect the force into Karin.

Karin grimaced. _I think she doesn't even realize it herself._ Karin dodged one of Nanami's attacked and send a reiatsu powered kick on Nanami's way. Nanami saw this and readied herself. She captured Karin's leg and flipped her over her shoulder. Karin jumped up and is about to throw another punch when Nanami caught her arm.

Nanami's elbow connected to Karin's arm and she knew that it will break but she was surprised when she felt pain running from her elbow to her shoulder. She clutched her arm and fell on the field.

Byakuya got up when he saw Nanami on the ground. Toshiro got up and flash stepped towards Karin. Byakuya followed. A medic was called into the fields when all they could hear from Nanami are cries and grunts.

"Nanami. Nanami, are you okay?" Byakuya asked.

"Kuchiki-taicho. I would need for you to make way so that I could heal Nanami-san." Hanataro asked the taicho who was supposed to be all calmed down. Byakuya got out of the way.

"Karin." Toshiro called. "Nanami tried to break your arm. Are you sure its…" Toshiro stopped asking when he saw a pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of Karin's left arm.

Karin saw it too, and grimaced but didn't do anything. She walked to where Nanami is. "Ah, I'm not sure what happened, but Gengoro-sensei, I think Nanami passed." Karin looked up and told her adviser.

"I believe so, Kurosaki-san." Gengoro answered.

The Captain Commander saw Karin's arm and stand up from his seat. "After you watch what you want to watch, go to the Meeting Hall directly. Tell Kuchiki-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho to bring Kurosaki Karin and Kobayashi Nanami with them, if they doesn't want their lovers out of their sights." Yamamoto-soutaicho looked at Karin one more time. "I need to ask that girl about her origin. Who is her mother? Who is Kurosaki Masaki?"

* * *

><p>AN: I think you have the answer now. Why did the Soutaicho want Isshin in Soul Society? Karin plus Technique equals? Thank you for those who loved the Valentine Special.

Thanks a lot to the following:

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME-It is becoming interesting. Any suggestion on how she could die and be with Renji? Joke!

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Emina333

Hachimitsux3

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny- Thank you very much. I will.

Meganlei

Mituni14

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Roza20

ShadowWolf62400

Weirdness'P

Xingnai

buttmunch2

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010- I'm happy, too. I really want him to have a part because all of his scenes contained "Suspiciously"

finchyyy

henshin7

purpleswans

rebel.17

squirley2000

CalaverasandTattoos

CrazyMeowRager

GhostRin

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

Ziya Hitsugaya

AraShiba

See you on the next chapter! Oh, read my sister's stories, please.


	16. His story II

_Chapter 15:Hisi story II_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. Some part of the manga is used to make the story accurate.

We're now on the Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Haiku

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu-Tanaka Rin

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

**The **Captain Commander saw Karin's arm and stand up from his seat. "After you watch what you want to watch, go to the Meeting Hall directly. Tell Kuchiki-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho to bring Kurosaki Karin and Kobayashi Nanami with them, if they doesn't want their lovers out of their sights." Yamamoto-soutaicho looked at Karin one more time. "I need to ask that girl about her origin. Who is her mother? Who is Kurosaki Masaki?"

* * *

><p><strong>Karin <strong>and Nanami are standing in front of the Captain Commander on the midst of the Division Captains. They suddenly found themselves being hoist up here after Karin's test.

"Kurosaki-san, Kobayashi-san, the two of you have shown your strength today, and I congratulate you for awing many of the spectators." The soutaicho stopped as the two thanked him. "But that is not the reason why I asked for the your presence. Kobayashi-san, how is your arm?"

"It's fine, Yamamoto-soutaicho." Nanami answered.

"Good. Do you know why your arm felt pain when touch Kurosaki-san's arm?" The Captain Commander asked.

Karin flinched. Nanami looked at her. "No."

Yamamoto looked at Karin. "Kurosaki-san, do you?"

"I… I don't know, soutaicho. I just saw something beneath my skin that looks like it's tracing my veins. B-but I don't know." Karin answered nervously and a little confused.

"Kurosaki Karin. That technique is called Blut." Yamamoto answered. The Captains looked at Karin like she's not there. Toshiro looked at Karin worriedly.

"I don't understand, soutaicho." Karin said.

"… It's a technique… used by the Quincys." Yamamoto replied.

"Quincy? Like Ishida Uryu? B-but I'm a shinigami! Well, not yet, but how is that supposed to be possible? Karin asked confusedly. Nanami held her left hand and squeezed it.

"Do you know anything about your mother, Kurosaki-san?"

"I-I know that she's our family's sun and that she died trying to protect Ichi-nii…" Karin answered. "I need to talk to my dad."

"Very well. I also want to know your origins, Kurosaki-san. Is this the reason why your brother's insanely powerful, and of course you,too." The soutaicho asked. Kurotsuchi-taicho's planning for his next experiment, and Kenpachi looked at the girl like he wants to fight her.

"Maybe. I knew from way back that Ichi-nii's not normal. If I really have some Quincy blood then he and Yuzu have some, too. Wait, Yuzu… nah." Karin responded.

"Very well. The two of you may go. Taichos, I need you to stay." Yamamoto said. Karin and Nanami walked out of the Meeting Room. The taichos began chatting among themselves.

"Do you think she would let me do some… analysis on her?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"Don't you dare." Toshiro glared on the scientist's way.

"I want to fight her. Did you see how she nearly killed her opponent a while ago? And he was in a higher level class, too." Kenpachi exclaimed.

"Kuchiki-taicho, do you think you could persuade Nanami-san in joining the Fourth Division when she graduates? Unohana asked calmly.

"Hn." Byakuya replied. _If she join the Fourth Division, I won't have to worry about her safety. Unohana-taicho will take care of her._

"Silence!" Yamamoto said. The Captains looked at him. "I would like you to keep this matter a secret. A severe punishment will befall on your Division if Kurosaki Karin's ability got out of the public. Also, I want you to make sure that those who watched and noticed Karin's arm during the test will forget about it. Ukitake-taicho, Kurotsuchi-taicho. The two of you should take care of that matter. Now, Kuchiki-taicho, send someone from your Division to fetch Kurosaki Isshin. Tell him that Kurosaki Isshin should be here as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> is on her bed. She's staring at her left arm, willing it to show her this 'Blut' again. She let out a frustrated sigh when nothing happened. _Oh, never mind. I'll just ask daddy when he comes here again. Mom, Dad, what's your secret? _

Karin closed her eyes, and when she opens it again, she's on her inner world.

"_Get ready, Karin-chan."_

A day later…

**Isshin** sat in front of his wife's poster. Tomorrow, he will go to Soul Society with his children and he will going to tell them about their mother. _Masaki, our eldest daughter got your powers, what a father should do? I miss you, Masaki. I wish you were here with me. Please help me tomorrow. _Isshin closed his eyes.

"_Kuchiki-taicho said that the Captain Commander wants Kurosaki-san's explanation about something. I'm not really sure what it is though. The meeting was only for the captains."_

"_Explanation about something? Oyaji, did you do anything stupid again?"_

"_Oh, Masaki. Our son's being so mean. He thinks that Daddy did something wrong again." Isshin ran to his wife's poster._

_Ichigo dragged Isshin back to his sit. "Just tell us, Oyaji."_

"_But Ichigo, I didn't do anything!" Isshin protested._

"_I think it has something to do with Karin." Renji provided the information. "Something to do with a technique."_

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> Kurosaki family stands in front of the Gotei 13 captains. Ichigo is talking to his friends. Yuzu is hugging Karin tightly, and Isshin is on a serious mode.

"Kurosaki Isshin." Yamamoto said, and the other people in the Meeting Hall paid attention. "You were asked to come today with an issue concerning your daughter."

"You want to know why my children have a Quincy blood." Isshin asked.

"WHAT THE-" Ichigo tried to swear but Karin kicked her on the shin. "Ouch!" He glared on his sister's way.

"Behave." Karin said.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san." Yamamoto said, and then he looked at Isshin. "Well?"

"First, I suggest that my children should sit down before I continue." Isshin said. His three children looked at him in shock because his words sounded so ominous. When the three of them sat down on the floor, they looked up to their father. "The thing is… the three of you are not really a shinigami… but you aren't human either. Your mother was…

"_Are you okay?!" Kurosaki Masaki run towards Isshin._

"_Yeah… just a…scratch… don't need to worry… about me… but thanks…" Isshin answered slowly. "I'll never live this down… a captain…rescued by a girl…"_

"_I'll heal you… lie still…" Masaki ordered Isshin._

"_Gotcha… still… how'd you kill…that by yourself…?! You're not just some ordinary girl, are you?" Isshin told the girl._

"_I'm… Kurosaki Masaki…" Masaki replied. "A Quincy."_

Isshin looked at his children and noticed how quiet they are.

"Soutaicho, maybe we should leave them alone so that…" Unohana told Yamamoto.

"You're right. I got my answer. All of you can leave now. Sasakibe." Yamamoto said. He got up and walked out of the Meeting Hall. His fukutaicho's following him. The other captains walked to the door.

Toshiro looked at his former captain, and to the girl she love. _Karin…_

When all the captains left, Isshin looked at his children again. "It all started when…"

"_Captain~" Rangiku shouted. "Captain~ Where are you captain~?! Captain~" _

"_Everyday is the same for Vice Captain Matsumoto…" A girl shinigami said._

"_I'd really hate to be her." Her companion said._

"_Hmmm…" Rangitsu said. "You! Hand me that tray!"_

"_Eh? Um… of course!" said the shinigami girl._

_Rangiku took the tray and aimed on a nearby tree. "There you are, Captain!"_

"_Arghhhhh!" Isshin shouted._

"_Bullseye." Rangiku said while smiling._

"_So says you!" Isshin shouted, a tray on his face. "I caught it before it actually hit me so who's laughing no-" Rangiku placed a foot on the tray and pushed it into Isshin's face. "Oomph! NO~ My sexy fashion model nose broke! Looks like I have no choice but to take day off! It really broke!" _

_Rangitsu looked at her captain. "Bullseye. Hurry up… Don't make me have to drag you back and force you to do your paperwork…Captain Shiba."_

_Isshin took the tray off of his face. He gave the tray back to the girl. "My apologies… Rangitsu is always damaging public property."_

_"I HEARD THAT! And… I wouldn't have to resort to such violent measures if someone wasn't such an apathetic slacker! Geez… I know you're from a lesser branch, but if the head of the Shibe House continues to act in this manner you'll do irreparable damage to the main branch! For crying out loud…" Rangiku sermons._

_Isshin grinned. "Here we go… You always throw my status in my face. But I'm on to 't think I didn't realize that you're trying to increase my workload while lessening your own so you can go gallivanting off somewhere." Rangitsu stiffened. "What's wrong? Did I strike a nerve? Slowly but surely… Little by little…you've been pushing your workload off onto me…so conniving! Sucubus! Manipulator! Hellion!"_

_Every word made Rangitsu pissed. "Will you just give it a rest already-" She was about to shove Isshin away but he caught her arm._

_"Rangiku!" Isshin shouted._

_"Y-yes!"_

_"Today,,, Thanks to all the running around you've been doing to search for me… the sweat glistening off your chest is really accentuating your breasts… Nice job!" Isshin said seriously._

_Rangiku was surprised by the compliment but the words said after them made her blush and angry._

_"Ahhhh!"_

_"Eh? You want some more?!"_

_"Not there~ Sorry~"_

_Rangiku and a battered up Isshin went inside the Division office._

_"What took you guys so long…? Toshiro asked the two when they got in. Isshin and Rangitsu looked at him in surprise. "I've finished… filing in the reports…" He said giving them the reports._

_"Uwaaahh!" Isshin shouted. He lifted Toshiro. "Toshiro! You're a genius! At this rate, you'll be the next captain!"_

_Rangiku looked at them. "What the… considering our ranks, doesn't it make more sense for me to be the next captain!?" She shouted at Isshin._

_"Are you nuts? Our division will wither away into nothingness if it was led by you…" Isshin answered._

_"Indeed. Besides, my bankai training is almost complete. It's only a matter of time." Toshiro said._

_"Oi, Toshiro! Thanks for having my back!1" She reached for Toshiro's mouth and stretched it._

_"Hahaha, cut the kid some slack. Huh? My manju… I left it right here…" Isshin said._

_Toshiro was shock. "Captain… this requires your immediate attention… Over here…" He pointed at a paper._

_Isshin looked at the Toshiro while pointing the place whee he put his manju. "No, my manju requires immediate attention…I hid it in this drawer so I could enjoy it later as a snack…did you see it…?"_

_"What are you, six? Who cares about your stupid manju?! It wasn't good anyway…" Toshiro said._

_"Aha! You're the one who ate it! Trying the old misdirection trick with my manju! I've got an eye on you!" Isshin said._

_"Remember the report… from two months ago?" Toshiro asked._ _Isshin paid attention. "About the shinigami who was killed… while out patrolling the city of Narukushi?"_

_"Oh yeah…that report…they're still investigating if I'm not mistaken."_

_"Correct. This is a follow up to that report." Toshiro said. "The culprit is still at large… and there have been two more casualties." He continued gravely._

_Isshin rushed out of the office. "Ah! Wait a-! Captain! Where are you-!" Rangiku shouted after him._

_"I'm going to check things out! I'm going to leave the rest to you guys! Isshin answered._

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry, guys. I don't know if I should copy the rest of Isshin's story from the manga anymore. It's so hard because I can't copy-paste. Anyway, if you want to know more of Isshin's story, read chapters 528-537. The good part is that he stated the answer we need on the first part of 'Everything but the rain'.

Thanks to the following:

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

BaskinxxRobins- Sorry, I didn't reply to you on the last chapter. Your review came after I post it, so sorry. And yes, it's so cute!

BloodyME

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Didd23- you're very right! I really hate verbs because I don't know when to use past, present, past participle, present participle~gyaah! I really hate it! I'm not that good in grammar because it's not my first language. I'm a Filipino, you see? And even I get confused with Tagalog because I grew up in a house speaking a Filipino dialect. If you could spot the mistake and tell me about them, I'll be happy to spend time editing all my works! Thank you for your review, I love it! And about Renji and Tatsuki, I'm glad people accept my new pairing. So happy right now.

Dotted-Daffodil

Hachimitsux3

Iskandar06

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny- Oh, it's good that you can follow along the story, but Karin's arm didn't break. Nanami tried to break it but she couldn't because Karin used Blut. It's my mistake because I put the sentence together with the one supposedly for Karin. Gomen!

Lavendor Queen

Meganlei

Mituni14

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Purplemusicnote

Roza20

ShadowWolf62400

Weirdness'P

Xingnai

buttmunch2

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010-thank you very much.

finchyyy

henshin7

purpleswans

rebel.17

squirley2000

CalaverasandTattoos

Emina333

GhostRin

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

ToshiroHitsugayaFan

Ziya Hitsugaya

Please read my sister's fiction… (I told her that I will stop this promotions but I don't have the heart to stop. I love her so much, you know?)

P.S. I always edit my chapters after I read them like a normal reader would. If you could help me with my grammars and spellings, please feel free to point them out. I would gladly take your helps.


	17. Wandenreich

_Chapter 16: Wandenreich_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. I just borrow some scenes on the manga and twist it into something that will blend with my story.

We're now on the end of Academy arc, and here are the list of teachers and the subject they're teaching:

Gengoro Onabara-Hakuda

Fujita Aoi-Hoho

Izuru Kira-Haiku

Ashikaga Yuuta-Kido

Higuchi Isamu-Zanjutsu-Tanaka Rin

Kuchiki Byakuya-Calligraphy

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

"First, I suggest that my children should sit down before I continue." Isshin said. His three children looked at him in shock because his words sounded so ominous. When the three of them sat down on the floor, they looked up to their father. "The thing is… the three of you are not really a shinigami… but you aren't human either. Your mother was…

"_Are you okay?!" Kurosaki Masaki run towards Isshin._

"_Yeah… just a…scratch… don't need to worry… about me… but thanks…" Isshin answered slowly. "I'll never live this down… a captain…rescued by a girl…"_

"_I'll heal you… lie still…" Masaki ordered Isshin._

"_Gotcha… still… how'd you kill…that by yourself…?! You're not just some ordinary girl, are you?" Isshin told the girl._

"_I'm… Kurosaki Masaki…" Masaki replied. "A Quincy."_

* * *

><p><strong>Six years later…<strong>

Karin hit the Hollow's mask with her unreleased sword. "What did I tell you about not letting your guard down?!"

"Ah, Karin-chan, gomen." Nanami answered.

"You won't pass the test if you're like this Nanami." Shin added.

"Sorry, I was trying to recall an incantation…" Nanami answered.

The three were currently in the Living World to investigate some weird activities the 12th Division detected. Three years ago, Karin graduated and entered the Gotei 13 as the 10th Division's third seat. She volunteered to do the mission, taking the 'still' Academy students, Kobayashi Nanami and Abe Shin.

"I think that's the last one. Let's go home." Karin said, going to the direction of Karakura. The two followed but before they could flash step away, a large amount of reishi poured over them.

"Ohohoho, three little shinigami are playing around like rats while the cats are away…" A man, with a mask covering his left eye, said. "Wait, this is not where I suppose to end up. Excuse me. Do you know where Karakura is?"

Karin turned around and went in front of Shin and Nanami. "Who are you?"

My name is Ivan. Do you want to know my full name? Ivan Azgiaro. Do you have any other question?"

"Why do you need to know where Karakura Town is?" Karin asked.

"I need to deliver a message… to Kurosaki Ichigo." Ivan grinned. "I'm supposed to take his Bankai from-" Karin kicked the man on the face. "What's your problem?! Suddenly kicking me in the face."

"Are you an arrancar?" Karin asked. "Did you come here to avenge Aizen?"

"Arrancar? Me, an arrancar?" Ivan got up and glared at the girl. "I'm not an arrancar."

A necklace fell down his sleeves, revealing a star shaped trinket. The trinket morphed into a big bow-like thing with four big canon-like things attached to it.

"That's…!" Karin shouted as four shots passed though the three shinigami. "Nanami, call my brother!"

"Hai!" Nanami flash stepped to Karakura Town without looking back. _Karin, Shin…_

"Oh, someone's running away." Ivan fired at the retreating Nanami.

Karin unsheathed her sword and sliced through the attack. "I'm your opponent."

"I'm here, too." Shin added.

"Oh, you want to sacrifice yourself for your friend? How admirable!" Four shots blasted on Karin and Shin's way again. "I just want to know where Karakura is, but you kicked my face! Well, lowering the shinigami numbers won't hurt, too!"

Karin and Shin dodged. "He's playing with us!" Shin nodded. "Brighten! Taiga Mangetsu!" Karin shouted. Her sword changed into two scythes joined together, facing different ways. The upper part has a chain attached to it, a dagger on the end with a hilt shaped like a tiger's teeth. On the lower part is a sheath for the dagger. "Getsuga Tensho!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami <strong>saw Ichigo and the others coming her way. "Kurosaki-kun! An enemy appeared!"

"We felt the reiatsu. Nanami, lead the way." Ichigo answered. Karin u-turned and flash stepped to the way she came from.

"The man is looking for you, Kurosaki-san. Karin and Shin is fighting him off."

"What does he want?" Ichigo asked.

"He said something about taking you bankai." Nanami answered.

"I'll go ahead." Ichigo increased his pace, following his sister's reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukongai- District 64 East "Sabitura"<strong>

"…There's really no one around…" Yumichika stated.

"Some people were still left when I got the report…it means that things are progressing…" Ikakku answered.

"Maybe they got scared and move somewhere else?" Yumichika asked. "You wouldn't want to stay in a place where people disappear without a reason."

"If they'd move somewhere, the Research and Development Institute would know. We'd get more reports." Ikakku said while looking around the place.

"Third seat Madarame! Fifth seat Ayasegawa!" Someone called. "I searched high and low but… I couldn't find even one child!"

"Everyone disappeared, together with the village… so mysterious. It's as if…" Yumichika wondered.

"Don't be stupid. I'm never gonna settle this matter easily." Ikakku said.

"Well…" The unseated officer hesitantly said.

"Is there more?"

"Actually…there's something I'd like you to see…" came the reply.

The officer led them to a place with footprints huddled together.

"Footprints… they all gate to this same point and then stop." Ikakku observed. "It looks like they went somewhere. It looks more like they were all gathered here to be taken somewhere else…did you notice, Yumichika?"

"Yeah. The footprints are all pairs of a bare foot and a sandal..! It wasn't something like a Hollow…some people from this village in Rukongai…took away other people of the same village..!" Yumichika said.

The unseated officer was shocked. "What…! What does that…?"

"To find that out is our job!" Ikakku answered. "Search the place! There might be other clues!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei- First Division<strong>

"…And this is all from the eleventh, and the ninth division…"

"I see." Yamamoto answered.

"Next is the tenth divi-…gah!"

Yamamoto opened his eyes. He glanced on his back. "Who are you?"

Seven men were standing in the room. They were covered from head to toe, with a sash from the left shoulder running down to their right side waist. A black mask covers their faces.

"We meet for the first time. Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto-dono. We came here… to declare a war on you."

* * *

><p>"<strong>You bitch!" <strong>Ivan shouted when one of Karin's Getsuga Tensho hit him.

"Karin!" Ichigo called.

"Nii-chan…" Karin panted. She's feeling the pain from her wounds now that her adrenaline dropped.

"I'll take it from here. Nanami, Shin… Go back to Soul Society and report." Ichigo ordered. "Bring Karin with you."

"B-but Nii-chan!" Karin protested.

"Go, Karin. Shin needs Unohana-taicho." Ichigo said.

Karin looked at Shin and saw him unconscious from the hits he took to protect her. Nanami is giving him a first aid treatment. Karin sighed. She opened the Senkaimon when Nanami finished.

"Be careful, brother. He wants your bankai." Karin told Ichigo before entering the Senkaimon with Nanami and Shin (They're holding Shin by wounding his arms on their shoulders.)

Ichigo watched as the Senkaimon closed. He looked at the battered up enemy. "Now, who are you?"

"So that's your sister. The two of you are too much alike, those were her exact words." Ivan answered. He fired and the Substitute Shinigami dodged.

Uryu appeared behind the man, and pointed his arrow on his neck. "Who are _you?_"

"Oh, prince! You're here, too. Tch…" Ivan said, a black shadow like thing engulfed him and he disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: Gomen! I didn't update last night because my cousins used the computer. Anyways, I said that I won't be using the manga anymore but I want to introduce the enemies, and because of Rukia's shikai! I can't wait for the next chapter!

Thank you for these people:

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7- I want to thank you for your honest and beautiful critique. I was stabbed four times by your list, and I felt like I'm dying. But don't worry, it's a good hurt and it made me want to write another chapter. Alas! It's my sister's time. :D

1. Grammars. Didd23 also mentioned that. I'm so sorry about it. If you could please point them out so that I could change them.

2. Toshiro's corny. Maybe, but they're together for six months already. A little sweetness here and there won't hurt.

3. RenjixTatsuki. I know it's fast but it's a 'special chapter'. I can't make it longer than my other chapters. Also, I've read a novel before, and the characters developed a feeling for each other in two days. But I can't write 200 pages long.

4. Sex. I've read a lot about it but I don't even have my first kiss yet. What do I know? That's why I stopped. I can't do it yet. And Byakuya's OOC-ness. Fan fiction authors always have a problem with that because the characters are not theirs. I'll try to give him back his noble aura.

And thank you for your review. It made my morning brighter when I read it. Great way to start the day. 3

Artimis1821

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Hachimitsux3

Iskandar06

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny

Lavendor Queen

Lovely Buddy

Meganlei

Mituni14

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Ourfavoritefangirl

Purplemusicnote

Roza20

ShadowWolf62400

Sir X Naut

StarChild97

Tokubetsu Rin

Tristhiet

Weirdness'P

Xingnai

Zebra Gamer

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

finchyyy

henshin7

janedoe2805

.9

purpleswans

rebel.17

squirley2000

CalaverasandTattoos

Emina333

GhostRin

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

ToshiroHitsugayaFan

Ziya Hitsugaya

Read my sister's fic, please. It's already completed.

P.S. The new cover image is Taiga Mangetsu's shikai form.


	18. After the calm is the storm

_Chapter 17: After the calm is the storm_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. I just borrow some scenes on the manga and twist it into something that will blend with my story.

We're on the "The Thousand Year Blood War".

* * *

><p>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<p>

Karin looked at Shin and saw him unconscious from the hits he took to protect her. Nanami is giving him a first aid treatment. Karin sighed. She opened the Senkaimon when Nanami finished.

"Be careful, brother. He wants your Bankai." Karin told Ichigo before entering the Senkaimon with Nanami and Shin (They're holding Shin by wounding his arms on their shoulders.)

Ichigo watched as the Senkaimon closed. He looked at the battered up enemy. "Now, who are you?"

"So that's your sister. The two of you are too much alike, those were her exact words." Ivan answered. He fired and the Substitute Shinigami dodged.

Uryu appeared behind the man, and pointed his arrow on his neck. "Who are _you?_"

"Oh, prince! You're here, too. Tch…" Ivan said, a black shadow like thing engulfed him and he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> and Nanami entered Seireitei and flash stepped towards the Fourth Division. When they arrived, Hanataro welcomed them in. His face was grave and he looks so serious. The whole Division was also in chaos.

"What happened here, Seventh seat Hanatarou?" Nanami asked as they put Shin on one of the hospital beds.

"… Sasakibe-fukutaicho is…dead." Hanatarou answered. "Tomorrow's the funeral." He began to heal Shin.

"Th-that's…I'm sorry." Nanami said. Karin just stands next to her.

Karin sighed and tapped Nanami on the shoulder. "I'll go report what happened in the Living World." She got out of the room.

Karin walked out of the Fourth Division. Once she was out, she flash stepped away to find her Captain. She reached the Tenth Division in no time.

"Toshiro." Karin called as she entered. "Some new race attacked Seireitei, too?"

Toshiro looked up from his papers when he heard his girlfriend call his name. Right now, all of the shinigami are in a solemn mood because of what happened but to hear that your girlfriend was attacked, too, was different news. "Attacked by a new raced? What do you mean?"

Karin sat on the couch in the room. "We were done with our patrolling when an arrancar suddenly appeared…"

"An arrancar? But eight years already passed, why would they attacked now?" Toshiro asked confusedly.

Karin glared at him. "Let me finish my story first! …I'm sorry. I just… I'm just tired." She sighed and leaned her head on the back of the couch.

"…"

"We thought that he's an arrancar but he have Quincy powers. He has a star-like pendant Uryuu-nii have on his necklace. Then it morphed into this giant thing that shot four cannonball-like reishi."

Toshiro got up and sat next to Karin. He cupped Karin's head and guided it into his shoulder. "I need to tell the others about this, but first, sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> Gotei 13 stood around a pyre, Yamamoto-soutaicho being the one closest to it.

"Choujirou Tadaoki Sasakibe…was a shinigami meant to become a captain." Byakuya started. Renji was behind him with a serious face. "According to the records…He was able to master his Bankai before Kyouraku and Ukitake. Yet… he never used his ability in front of other people, ever since the creation of Gotei 13. Not all men of captain rank are men of character. What you learn by hearsay is that 'He never took part in battles. Some even insulted him, treating him like a mere sekikan. Still… no matter what people said, Choujiro Sasakibe always maintained his role as the vice-captain. In the years…the captain change many times…and sometimes the position happened to be vacant…but not only he never became a captain substitute… He always refused to be even just a substitute of the captain's authority, like Hisagi and Kira. All this…because of his strict loyalty." At this, Renji lifted his face, his eyebrows/tattoos creased together. "Choujiro Sasakibe… swore that he would stay a vice-captain as long as Genryuusai Yamamoto was alive. Such man… used his Bankai for the first time in a fight… and died. Fledglings like us… cannot possibly understand pain the Captain Commander is experiencing now."

Yamamoto stands in front of the pyre and opened his eyes. Four members of the Kido Corps stand behind him, holding a pole with fire on the top. "Light the fire."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Don't<strong> exert yourself. I bet even sitting down would be painful with that." A man sitting on a throne said while leaning down, his elbow on his spread legs. "I'll allow you to speak lying down.

"Ye…yes sir…" Ivan answered. His right arms was cut, more like blasted off of his body.

"However, well…if you're not going to sit down. I guess you don't need your legs."

Ivan clenched his left hand. "… You must be joking..! I would never…never speak to you while lying down…I would never ever be rude to you sir!" He said while sitting on his heels. Hi whole body is shaking from the pain.

The man smiled. "I see. Well, then. Let's hear your report."

* * *

><p>"<strong>I <strong>called all of you to come in this meeting to address the issues involving a new enemy who resurfaced." Yamamoto-soutaicho declared in a normal voice but his hand gripped his cane. The captains and vice-captains didn't say anything. Their faces were grim. "But first, I want to hear the report of those who encountered these enemies. Third seat Kurosaki."

Karin walked in front of the soutaicho, together with Nanami and Shin. "Thank you, Captain Commander." She bowed, and took a deep breath. "A week ago, I volunteered to go to the Living World to investigate about the weird things the Twelfth Division detected. I brought students from Class 6-1, Abe Shin and Kobayashi Nanami, with me." Nanami and Shin stepped up and bowed.

"Kobayashi-san, can you please tell us what the three of you discovered during your stay in the Living World." Yamamoto commanded.

Nanami looked up. "On our first day, nothing weird happened. After that, we would constantly see a crack between dimensions that looks like a Garganta."

"Looks like a Garganta? It's not a Garganta?" Kyoraku-taicho asked.

Nanami was startled, and Shin looked at the man and answered for Nanami. "It's a Garganta but it's a small openings and no Hollows come out from it."

Nanami sighed and gave Shin a grateful glance. "Right. But two days ago," Nanami paused as the dark clouds in the room grew darker, "there were so many large openings and we spent our entire day exterminating Hollows. And he appeared."

Karin took this as a cue. "A man with a high reiatsu, and a mask on his left eye, appeared when we were about to go home. I asked him what he wants and he said something about looking for my nii-chan and taking his bankai from him."

"Taking his bankai?" Hirako –taicho asked. "Are Arrancars capable of doing that?"

"But he's not an Arrancar. No, he's not." Nanami and Shin nodded. The captains looked more curious. "He showed us what he is. He is a Quincy."

"A Quincy… my suspitions were right." Yamamoto murmered. "Continue."

"Hai, soutaicho. After he created his weapon, he shot a reishi on us, and I told Kobayashi-san to fetch my brother. Shin and I fought him, and although I was not seriously injured, Shin needed to stay in the Fourth Division and just got out today." Karin looked at Shin pointedly. Shin looked at the girl with serious eyes. "He took the shots that were for me."

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you were the one with ranks." Shin said sarcastically.

"And what did you mean by that?' Karin shouted.

Nanami looked back and forth at the two. "Guys, we're on a meeting." Karin and Shin practice their breathing to calm their nerves. Nanami put herself between them. "Captain Commander, my mission was to fetch Kurosaki-san, but he and the others felt the unfamiliar reiatsu and dashed to aid us. We arrived on the scene and he asked Karin and I to bring Shin home because he was unconscious. Karin opened the Senkaimon and warned her brother about what the man wants, and we left."

"The man's name was Ivan Azgiaro." Shin added.

"Thank you Third seat Kurosaki, Kobayashi-san, and Abe." Yamamoto said. The three took this as a sign of dismissal and they bowed. "Stay and hear the rest."

"Arigato, soutaicho." The three said.

"Eleventh Division Third and Fourth seat, Madarame and Ayasegawa, tell us about your investigation in the Rukongai." Yamamoto called. Ikakku and Yumichika walked in front. Ikakku nod his head, and Yumichika did a graceful bow.

"Our mission was to find out what's happening on Rukongai District 64 East, Sabitura." At this, Nanami and Karin exchanged a look. "The whole village is empty. No one, not even a kid is left. One of our men found footprints. They were all over the same place and they're in pairs of bare foot and a sandal. We came to a conclusion that someone from that same village gathered the people around to transport them somewhere else." Ikakku reported.

"Yes, soutaicho." Yumichika said. "We ordered the others to look for more clues. And we found this note in one of the nicest house in that village." Yumichika handed him the note. "It said there 'The time has come for my revenge –Ono Mami.' That was so unbeautiful! She should've put down something like 'I'll come back and bathe in your blood'."

"…" The First Division fell into a silence.

"Ummm…. Suotaicho, I believe that it's my fault." Nanami raised her hand, and bowed her head in shame.

Karin looked at her angrily. "What do you mean your fault? She was the one who was bullying you!"

Yamamoto sighed, and told the girls to step forward again. He looked at Byakuya, and sighed once more. _I have a feeling that he knows something, too._ "Captain Kuchiki, if you could please join them. Madarame, Ayasegawa, you could go back to your places now." The people mentioned followed the orders. Byakuya stands on Nanami's side. "Kobayashi-san, can you please explain."

"W-well six years ago, the Academy held an assembly regarding bullying and after that, they found out that I was Kuchiki Hisana and I asked them to keep it a secret." Nanami started. Byakuya took a hold of her hand. "But Ono-san heard the secret and told the Kuchiki elders, and Kuchiki-sama banished her from the Seireitei…. I think…"

Byakuya looked at Yamamoto. "I affirm that what she said is true. I queried my Grandfather about it before."

"This is my fault! If I wasn't your friend-" Karin said but was cut off.

"-My life won't be so interesting." Nanami finished for her.

"I believe that nee-sama's life is in danger." Rukia said, and the others nodded.

"But, Rukia, they also want Kurosaki-san." Nanami looked at her sister. "Maybe Ono-san became part of a group or something, and she'll use them to fulfill her revenge on me, but I'm not the only one who's in danger!"

"She's right." Yamamoto said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him. "I received a declaration of war from them two days ago, when Sasakibe-fukutaicho died."

The people gathered began to murmur. "We're going to a war again?"

"I need to practice. Can you have a sparring with me, Kurosaki-san?" Kenpachi

"I'll up the defense in Seireitei." Kurotsuchi muttered.

"Isane, get the Fourth Division ready for the injured and needs medical attention." Unohana told her vice-captain.

"Should I warn the other Vaizards? What about the Living World?" Hirako asked out loud even though he's mostly talking to himself.

"Silence!" Yamamoto ordered. "I want all of you to get make plans and get ready. Kobayashi-san, Abe, please inform the Academy that we will be screening for those who wants to graduate this year. We need to fill in our ranks and soldiers."

"Hai, soutaicho!" The two answered. Nanami squeezed Byakuya's hand, and went to hug her sister, and then she went out of the First Division with Shin. The others piled out the door and started to get their troops as ready as they can be.

* * *

><p><strong>Living World, Karakura Town, Japan…<strong>

"Ichigo!" A shout came down from the sky, and Ichigo turned around only to be hit by a green puffball.

"Nel? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he hugged the crying toddler.

"Ichigo, Hueco Mundo…was attacked… by a beard man and troops…" Nel said between her sobs.

Another person fell from the sky and landed with his head. "What the! Wait, your Pesche, right? What's happening here?"

"Ow, and I was planning to surprise-attack you. Oh well, you are Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Can you please look at me?! I don't want to see your ass!" Ichigo shouted. "Nel was telling me something about Hueco Mundo and I was listening seriously…"

"Hueco Mundo was under attack…" Pesche said.

"… I already know that…" Ichigo said. "Come to my house and I'll call the others. You can explain there."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so lazy! Well, not really. That one chapter I posted last week? I spent four hours just typing that one because I was copying some parts in the manga, and I'm doing research at bleachwiki and such. I started typing this last Sunday but I stopped because I was so annoyed with the crappy wi-fi. *Le sigh

Anyway, thank you to all these people:

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7- Thank you very much. I'll try to really commit myself in editing

Artimis1821

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Darkwingsnow

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Hachimitsux3

Hiyotsui88

Iskandar06

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny- Thank you so much!

Lavendor Queen

Lovely Buddy

Meganlei

Mituni14

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Ourfavoritefangirl- I smiled at that. All of you are precious and needs to be recognized

Purplemusicnote

Roza20

ShadowWolf62400

Sir X Naut

StarChild97

Tokubetsu Rin

Tristhiet

Weirdness'P

Xingnai

Zebra Gamer

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

finchyyy

henshin7

jadehelena10

janedoe2805

.9

purpleswans

rebel.17

squirley2000

CalaverasandTattoos

Emina333

GhostRin

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

ToshiroHitsugayaFan

Ziya Hitsugaya

Rei-blaze—Thank you for taking your time to notice my fan fiction, for liking my plot, and for the long review. For the author's notes in the middle of a story, I also hate those but I want to convey what I feel about that part as soon as possible because I forget about it if I don't type it down. I know I can put asterisk on the words but there was this one time that I tried to and the asterisk was gone when I uploaded it. For the PoVs, I'm sorry if it's confusing. I based the way I wrote to the books I've read, and fan fictions, and other reading materials… I thank you for the tip Verb tense, I'm sorry, I'm not really good at those. I rely mostly on the Spell and Grammar check of my Microsoft Word Thank you very much; I hope you have more time

Iceprincess1345-Thank you very much for saying its worth the wait! 3 And for your question, I want the whole fighting scenes to be based on the manga but the stupid Internet connection is not working that well so, I'll try to improvise on some and paraphrase the other as long as it makes sense. But I'll be rereading the manga (if the internet doesn't act up) and try to make my story as accurate as possible.

Thank you again to all of you. I wish that you'll love this birthday present from me!

Love much, Eurielle 2

P.S. District 64 East was where Karin and Nanami lived before moving to District 3 West Ono Mami was the one who thought that no one can be greater than her, so she decided to bully Karin but Karin is strong so she bullied Nanami instead.


	19. Five days before the end

_Chapter 18: Five days before the end_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. I just borrow some scenes on the manga and twist it into something that will blend with my story.

We're on the "The Thousand Year Blood War".

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<strong> Living World, Karakura Town, Japan…

"Ichigo!" A shout came down from the sky, and Ichigo turned around only to be hit by a green puffball.

"Nel? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he hugged the crying toddler.

"Ichigo, Hueco Mundo…was attacked… by a beard man and troops…" Nel said between her sobs.

Another person fell from the sky and landed with his head. "What the! Wait, your Pesche, right? What's happening here?"

"Ow, and I was planning to surprise-attack you. Oh well, you are Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Can you please look at me?! I don't want to see your ass!" Ichigo shouted. "Nel was telling me something about Hueco Mundo and I was listening seriously…"

"Hueco Mundo was under attack…" Pesche said.

"… I already know that…" Ichigo said. "Come to my house and I'll call the others. You can explain there."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gengoro-<strong>sensei, Yamamoto-soutaicho gave us the order. The qualifying test may begin. A new enemy surfaced and they declared war on Soul Society." Shin reported to his former sensei.

"Very well. Will the Captains have time for the interviews? The Test will commence tomorrow. I'll inform the teachers."

"Hai. Thank you." Shin and Nanami bowed. And walked out of the empty classroom.

"Are you ready, Shin?" Nanami asked as they walked down the hallway.

"A little. But we've been learning for six years. We can do it like Karin." Shin answered.

"I'm a little nervous. What if something will happen tomorrow? I don't think I can do it." Nanami fidgeted.

"Do you want to marry Kuchiki-sensei?"

"Of course I do! All of these are for him…but now it's not only for him, it's for Soul Society, too." Nanami answered. "I'll spar with Karin-chan so that I'll have some practice."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Is<strong> it okay for you to have done that?" Jugram Haschwalth asked his king. Yhwach just finished killing to of his vanguards.

Yhwach smiled. "They're dispensable. If I want more vanguards, I could easily make them." He walked up a stair and opened a door. Inside it was the chained Harribel, the leader of the Arrancars after Aizen's defeat. "Five days from now, the Soul Society will be ours."

"Hai, Yhwach-sama. It will be ours."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong>, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu were with Nel and Pesche in Ichigo's room. Pesche told them what happened after Aizen's defeat. "Harribel-sama basically ruled the Hueco Mundo after Starrk and Baraggan-sama died. But one day, she suddenly disappeared. The Hueco Mundo was attacked by people who called themselves Wandenreich, and many of the Arrancars either got killed or joined them as their vanguards."

"He's right, Ichigo! We need your help!" Nel said.

"Don't worry, Nel-san. We'll going to help you. Right, Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime answered.

"If Ichigo's helping, then count me in." Sado answered.

Uryu was silent. "I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime was shocked.

"It's not that I don't want…"

"Yes, it's because you can't help a shinigami, right? Anyway, I only called you here because I don't want you to feel like you've been left out." Ichigo said jokingly to lighten the mood.

"What did you say, Kurosaki? Are you picking a fight with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> entered the Tenth Division and saw Toshiro buried in stacks of paper again. She started to seat in a chair near him and automatically helped. Silence permeates the office as the two goes on a daily routine they established since Karin became part of the Division.

Rangiku walked in to find the two doing their work. She saw that even her papers were in front of Karin. _She's really a big help. Oh well, I'll ask taicho if I could have the Division members to spar. That way, I could be of help…_ "Hitsugaya-taicho. Hi, Karin."

"Hi, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Where have you been?" Karin answered.

"Oh, here and there. I see you're already doing my work. Thank you." Rangiku said.

"Yes. If I won't do it, Toshiro would, and he'll spend his entire day here again. You should help him! What will happen if got sick?!" Karin said.

"You're such a sweet girlfriend, Karin-chan. Taicho, are you paying back all her sweetness…with you know…during the nights." Rangiku asked.

A vein popped on Toshiro's temple, but his face is also heating because of the innuendo. "If you're not going to help us, go away!"

"I'm hurt, Taicho." Rangiku said. Karin just shook her head and continued doing her work. "Anyway, if I remember it right, the soutaicho asked us to get ready for the war. What are you doing there doing paper works instead of preparing the Division?"

Toshiro's eyes widened. "Right! How could I forget that?"

"Its okay, taicho. Finish those papers and follow me when you're done. I'll tell them to warm up." Rangiku said, and then she's gone. Her voice can be heard ordering the members of the Division to get ready for some sparring.

Karin and Toshiro exchanged looks. They find it hard to believe that Rangiku is taking the initiative. "Did I remind you that one of these days, the Academy exams will start and every Division will be busy for the recruiting?" Karin asked.

Toshiro's eyes closed and he massaged his forehead. "No, you didn't. It's not your fault."

Karin stands up and placed her hands on Toshiro's shoulders. She began to massage his tense muscles. Toshiro sighed with the feeling of his girlfriend's hands on him. "After, why don't you go lay down on the couch and take a little nap? It will help you refresh. I'll finish this work. It will be bad if you're not on a good shape when the war starts."

Toshiro opened his eyes. "B-but…"

"Don't make me force you, Toshiro." Karin said.

"…Thank you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami<strong> entered the Kuchiki Family Manor. She's been living here since she passed her first semester on her first year in the Academy. At first, she refused to leave her house but Ginrei-jii asked her to consider. Karin urged her to go back _home _where she belongs, and Byakuya's 'It's okay if you don't want to live with me' made her do it.

"I'm home." She called out even though the people in the house rarely greet back.

"Welcome back, Nanami-san." Ginrei answered back.

Nanami was startled. "Kuchiki-sama!"

Ginrei looked at the girl. "Follow me, Nanami." He said and walked into one of the rooms in the manor. He sat on a throw pillow, and indicates the pillow in front of his for Nanami. Nanami sat down. "I heard that tomorrow the exams for the graduating class would begin."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama." Nanami answered.

Ginrei reached for the teapot beside him and pour on the teacups he set in front of him. He offered Nanami a cup and picked his up and drank slowly. He set the cup down. "Are you ready, Nanami?"

Nanami sipped, and put hers down, too. "I am, Kuchiki-sama. I can't ready to serve the Soul Society, especially with the up coming war."

"The war… so you're going to take this test for the Soul Society and not to prove your worthiness as Byakuya's bride?"

"Grandfather, my wished is to be with Byakuya-sama's side at all times and I can't wait for that day to happen. But that day won't come if I don't stand up and face the enemy. I want to protect this world for my family and I. I want to protect Soul Society."

A small smile graced the old man's lips when he heard Nanami's address to him. He sipped his tea, and spent the day talking with Nanami about various things. _I asked her to live in this house so that I can watch over her. I know that the elders won't touch her if she's in the main house's protection, but she and Rukia became this house light. They brought happiness in these tight surroundings. I hope that this war will end with us victorious._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Captain <strong>Commander, the enemies, could they possibly led by Yhwach?" Unohana asked Yamamoto.

"You're right. He's back to get his revenge on Soul Society. I should have killed him back then." Yamamoto answered.

"…" Unohana was silent. The two looked at the door when they heard a knock.

Rukia opened the door to the Captain Commander's office. "Ah… I'm sorry for interrupting."

"You didn't interrupt anything, Kuchiki-fukutaicho. Please enter." Yamamoto said.

Rukia walked in and bowed in front of the two captains. "I just want to report something, soutaicho. It's from Ichigo."

"Let's hear it." He said.

"Ichigo told me that Neliel Tu Odelschwanck appeared with Pesche Guatiche on the Living World to deliver a news that Hueco Mundo was attacked by a group who called themselves Wandenreich. He, together with the two Arrancars, and Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora, are going to Hueco Mundo. Uruhara Kisuke is with them." Rukia reported.

"Hmmm. So they call themselves Wandenreich. If you can contact Kurosaki, tell him to gather intelligence and avoid any battle as possible. Tell him that we need his help any day. We don't know when he and his army will going to attack." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you for the information, Kuchiki-fukutaicho." Unohana said before Rukia can ask anything.

Rukia looked at her for a second, and then nodded and bowed. She walked out of the office.

"I'll send Hell Butterflies to the captains regarding this matter. I can't pull them from their Division while they're getting ready for the war. Unohana-taicho, you may return to your Division."

Unohana bowed, and walked gracefully out of the First Division.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Teachers<strong>, tomorrow, we will start the examination of our students. The top classes are our priorities. We don't have enough time to test all the students. We don't know when will the war starts, but Soul Society need our students' help in the war." Gengoro said to the teachers in front of him. "Please tell your students about this, and get the sparring pairs ready for the Hakuda and Zanjutsu. Announce it today so that our students can practice." He hands out the schedules for exam.

Graduating Class: Classes 1-3 –morning; Classes 4-6 –afternoon

_Day 1- Hoho_

_Day 2- Kido_

_Day 3- Hakuda_

_Day 4- Zanjutsu_

_Others start on Day 5 through the next days._

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya<strong> and Rukia walked home together. The night is calm like nothing will go wrong at any moment. The silence between the two is not because of sadness but because of contentment. When Nanami moved into the Manor and left her house for the Kurosaki family, the two Gotei 13 members would not fail to come home during dinner. They don't want Nanami to eat alone.

"We're home." Rukia said.

Nanami's already there to greet them. "Welcome back. How's your day?" She smiled at Byakuya and turned around to lead the two to the Dining Room.

"Its okay, onee-sama, even though it's a little bit hectic than usual because of the upcoming war and the exams tomorrow." Rukia sat on her designated seat. "How about you, onee-sama?"

Byakuya sat on the family head's seat. He looked at his wife for an answer. (He refused to call Nanami anything but that.) Nanami sighed. "After the meeting and Shin and I delivered the soutaicho's message, I got home and drank tea with Granfather. After that, I just read my Kido notebooks. I need to review them because I don't know what are the schedules yet."

"You didn't attend the remaining of your classes?" Byakuya asked.

Nanami took a seafood platter, and put some of the contents on her husband's plate, and then she offered it to Rukia. "I didn't. I was planning to rest a bit but by the time Grandfather and I finished the tea, it's already well into the afternoon and I need to instruct the cook what we're eating today. Byakuya-sama, I set aside some of the food she cooked for us and told them that it's for them. Is that okay?"

"Nanami, you've been doing that since you came here." Byakuya said as he pick a fish meat from his plate and put it in his mouth.

"Nii-sama's right, onee-sama. It's very admirable of you."

Nanami blushed. "Not really. I just don't want any food to be wasted. I barely survived in Rukongai, you know."

"Yes, it's very hard living there." Rukia answered. Nanami bowed her head. "But, onee-sama, let's talk about this danger you'll be facing. I want to assign someone to be your guard." She pops a shrimp on her mouth.

"No need, Rukia! For the next few days, The Gotei 13 will be surrounding me because of the examination. I don't need a bodyguard." Nanami exclaimed.

"…" Byakuya silently chew his food but his mind is running.

"Byakuya-sama, you really don't have to." Nanami recognized the look on her husband's face. "I will be perfectly alright. I'm going to be more careful and alert. The two of you should focus on the war more."

"I didn't say anything, Nanami." Byakuya said smoothly.

"But you're thinking about it." Nanami answered.

Rukia smiled at the bickering couple._ They really love each other, and onee-sama is really a good influence on my brother's mood. _She sighed when she thought about Ichigo._ Ichigo, you idiot… be careful…_

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter! Yehey! I just want to tell you that the title doesn't mean that the fan fiction will end on five days. Do you understand? Okay, good.

Thank you to the following people:

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Darkwingsnow

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Hachimitsux3

Hiyotsui88

Iskandar06- Thank you very much for your review.

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny- Yay! Another chapter for you, KumiTiny-san!

Lavendor Queen

Lovely Buddy

Meganlei

Mituni14

MomoPeachFlower- I'm so sorry, but in this story, I already started the story with Rukia and Ichigo as partners. Sorry!

-Thank you for the 'amazing' comment.

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Ourfavoritefangirl

Purplemusicnote

Roza20

ShadowWolf62400

Sir X Naut

StarChild97

Tokubetsu Rin

Tristhiet

Weirdness'P

Xingnai

Zebra Gamer

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

finchyyy

henshin7

jadehelena10

janedoe2805

.9

purpleswans

rebel.17

2000

squirley2000

CalaverasandTattoos

Emina333

GhostRin

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

ToshiroHitsugayaFan

Ziya Hitsugaya

kayleesu

I hope you'll like this chapter, too, minna. It's on the transition phase so please bear with me. The next chapter would be the test, and some parts of what happens on Ichigo's group while they were in Hueco Mundo. Please bear in mind that I'm either paraphrasing the manga, or improvising things. LOL. It's because of the Internet connection.

Bye-bye, Eurielle 2


	20. Nanami's power

_Chapter 19: Nanami's power _

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. I just borrow some scenes on the manga and twist it into something that will blend with my story.

We're on the "The Thousand Year Blood War".

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<strong>

"**Teachers**, tomorrow, we will start the examination of our students. The top classes are our priorities. We don't have enough time to test all the students. We don't know when will the war starts, but Soul Society need our students' help in the war." Gengoro said to the teachers in front of him. "Please tell your students about this, and get the sparring pairs ready for the Hakuda and Zanjutsu. Announce it today so that our students can practice." He hands out the schedules for exam.

Graduating Class: Classes 1-3 –morning; Classes 4-6 –afternoon Day 1- Hoho

_Day 2- Kido_

_Day 3- Hakuda_

_Day 4- Zanjutsu_

_Others start on Day 5 through the next days._

* * *

><p><strong>Like<strong> yesterday, the whole Seireitei is in chaos. Everyone is preparing for the war and the tests and recruitments. The captains and vice-captains need to do paper works, read through the graduating student's applications and recommendations, set up training programs for the war, and constantly looking out for any sign of attack. The students were nervous. They expected to have more time before this sudden change of exam schedules. They practiced their Hoho, Zanjutsu, and Hakuda, and they tried to memorize all those confusing and long chants for Kido. With this busyness and tense surrounding Soul Society, the exams started.

The open-air arena with a big battling ground, surrounded with the spectators' seats that can hold up to a thousand audiences, is connected to the Academy's training grounds. The Gotei 13 sit on the seats assigned for them, as well as the Onmitsukido and the Kido Corps. The remaining seats are for the others who want to watch. A seat for the teachers was also specified.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! Today, our graduating students will be tested on their Hoho skills. Because tests are time consuming and we don't have enough time, we will ask five students to come in at a time. They'll show us what they learned these past six years! Let's start!" Announcer-san said.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> looked up from the paper works she's been sorting out. _The exams are starting…_

"_**You're not going Karin?"**_

"I want to, but I can't. Besides, I know that Nanami and Shin will pass it with flying colors. The one I'm looking forward to is the Zanjutsu." Karin answered.

A big tiger appeared by Kaarin's side, and it sat around her. Taiga Mangetsu is on her animal spirit form. _**"That girl's Zanjutsu skills sure grew throughout the years."**_

"You're right." Karin said and she began to write again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong> and the others reached Hueco Mundo. A big explosion can be heard in the distance. "Woah! What an explosion!"

"You're right, Ichigo!" Nel answered. She's on Ichigo's back. (Please imagine Baby Beel)

"What are you doing there?" Ichigo shouted.

"I'll protect your back." Nel said. Her eyes are shining.

"Okay, just hold on tightly." Another explosion can be heard. "Who's making those explosions?"

"The Tres Bestias! They were under Harribel-sama! They're so powerful, and they're just like beasts" Nel said.

"Really?!"

"Kurosaki-kun, please lower your voice. They'll find us if you…" Orihime said.

But she stopped when Ichigo paused. The scene in front of them consists a man smiling and three women lying on the ground, defeated.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're <strong>so amazing, onee-sama. You, too, Abe-kun." Rukia said while hugging her sister.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-fukutaicho." Shin said.

Nanami smoothed her sister's hair. "Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome. I really like how you used the gravity to help you come down from the space faster than a normal Hoho, and I love those flips and acrobatic movements you put. You look like dancing gracefully, nee-sama, it's so beautiful!"

Nanami smiled. "Thank you. You need to go to your Division now right? I don't have anything to do this afternoon anymore. I can come with you and help around your Division."

"That would be great! Abe-kun, you can come, too, that is if you don't have anything better to do." Rukia answered.

"That would be great, but I'm going to Captain Kuchiki's Division. Abarai-fukutaicho asked for some help from me a while ago." He said, and then he bowed and left.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Toshiro<strong>, the exam's done?" Karin said. She opened her tired eyes.

"Yes. Your friends were great. Do you know that Nanami impressed the people with her airborne? She even showed us her spins."

"Yeah. She's amazing at those. She incorporated her Hoho with the moves she watched from those anime Yuzu brings with her every time she visits."

Toshiro sat next to the girl. "How's your day so far?"

"I'm tired. I want to go out and feel the fresh air on my skin. I want to stretch my muscles. Hey, Toshiro, do you want to spar?" Karin said. She stands up and bent until she can touch her feet. She straightened and began some series of stretches.

Toshiro watched and stands himself. He walked out the door. "Come on. It would be bad if you're skills become rusty."

"And what do you mean by that! Hey Toshiro!" Karin ran after him.

Toshiro stopped and face the girl, a smirk on his face. "It means that if you don't practice enough, you can't beat me."

Karin huffed. She walked on Toshiro's foot when she passed by him. "Hmph! Like you can beat me!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudo #75 Gochutekkan!" Nanami recited. Five incredibly tall and thick pillars connected to each other by chains pinned the set up targets to the ground. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado # 33 Sokatsui!" A blue spiritual energy burst through the target pinned on the ground by the Gochutekkan. Nothing, not even ashes, remained.

"Wow! Nanami-san. You're so good at Kido. I believed that she passed, ne, minna?" Announcer-san exclaimed.

Nanami bowed and went out of the arena into the waiting area, and was mobbed by her classmates asking for advice.

"Nanami-san. How did you do it? I tried to memorize those incantations, too, but even though I got them right, I can't seem to do it."

"Just concentrate, Isuda-san. Believe you can do it. I'm not even sure how I did it myself." Nanami answered.

"Kobayashi, I forgot my Kido notebook. Do you know what goes after…"

Nanami answered the question, and thanks all those who congratulated her. Shin waited for the girl patiently, and smiled when the others were done interrogating her. Nanami walked and smiled to Shin. "So, Nanami-san, can you help me with my Byakurai?" Shin asked grinning. Nanami blushed.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The <strong>King called us here to introduce the heir of his throne." Jugram told the Sternritters gathered in the room. "No matter what your opinions, pleased keep them to yourselves. I don't want you questioning the Highness's decision. If you don't heed my orders, I won't have any problem eliminating you."

"Haschwalth, stop terrorizing them." Yhawch said as he entered. He went to his throne. "So, tell me about our army. Are we ready for the war?"

"Your Highness, the soldiers were ready a long time ago, but there's a very beautiful development. Kurosaki Ichigo is in Hueco Mundo."

Yhawch smiled. "So he's here. Let him play for a while. I want him occupied when we invaded Soul Society. And that would be very, very soon." He looked at the entrance when the door opened. "Oh, speaking of my heir. Ishida Uryu, why don't you come in?" Uryu, dressed like the rest of the Wandenreich entered the room. His face is completely blank as he took in the stares of the Sternritters. "As you all know, he's the last of the living Quincy in the Living World. Because he survived the termination of impure Quincy a couple of years ago, he is considered a special Quincy. He will hold the same rank as mine."

The Sternritters frowned but obeyed Jugram's orders about keeping their opinions to themselves. No one dared disobey because they know how Jugram always carry out his threats.

* * *

><p><strong>Hakuda Examination. (Day 3)<strong>

Shin dodged when his sparring mate throw his fist into his face. He caught the man's arm and pushed him into the ground. His opponent's front is on the ground, and the arm Shin has on his grip was twisted on the man's back. The opponent cried out as Shin dislocated the shoulder. Shin left the man crying on the ground.

"That Abe Shin! I really want him on my Division!" Kenpachi said. He's one of those people who are looking forward for the war. The shark smile on his face is so annoying.

"You're right, Kenpachi-taicho, but he nearly failed his Kido test. I won't need someone like him." Unohana said with her creepy smile.

"Ahahaha, of course, Unohana-san…"

* * *

><p>"Good job, Shin! Tomorrow this test will be done. What do you think? Are we going pass?" Nanami asked.<p>

"Said the girl who made her opponent faint in pain." Shin said.

Nanami turned red. "But I didn't even thought about it! I was out of my mind, and the only thing I can think about was survival!" When it was Nanami's turn (They test on alphabetical order), Nanami was losing but before her opponent can do some serious damage, Nanami kicked her in the place where the kidney is, causing the girl to stop attacking and crouch in pain. Nanami took advantage and finished the test with a sound of a bone cracking as her opponent's leg was bent into an unnatural angle. Her opponent fainted because of the pain.

"Both of you did a good job." Gengoro-sensei said. "I would fire your teacher if he failed you."

"Arigato, Gengoro-sensei." The two answered. Gengoro smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Nel<strong> led the others to her hiding place. They were in Hueco Mundo for the third day and all they managed to do was to kill some of the lower ranked soldiers, and annihilate their powerful commanders. They need a place to hide because the Wandenreich keeps on sending vanguards for them to fight.

"What do you think is happening, Uruhara-san? They keep on sending armies but it looks like they're just holding us off. You know, preventing us to know their main goal. Why not send someone who can kill us?" Ichigo asked.

Uruhara looked at him. "You're a smart sometimes, Kurosaki. You answered your own question." He walked away and began to set up some weird equipment.

"Hey, what do you mean by that! I'm smart you know!"

Sado and the others had their sweat dropped. Ichigo clearly didn't understand. "Ichigo, I think what Uruhara-san is trying to say is that the enemies' objective is not to kill us but to make us occupied while they do what they really need to do like… attacking Soul Society." Chad said.

"What! Then what are we doing here! Let's warn them!" Ichigo shouted.

"There you are, shinigami." A voice came from outside the hiding place.

The monitor of Uruhara's things opened and connected to Soul Society. "Uruhara reporting."

"It's Uruhara-taicho. What did you fin out?" One of the members of Division Twelve asked.

The screen blurred in Uruhara's monitor for a moment, and then it settled. "We were being hold back here in Hueco Mundo so that Ichigo can't come and help Soul Society. They will attack tomorrow or the day after that. Tell the…"

"Uruhara-taicho! Uruhara-taicho! We can't connect anymore! Tell Kurotsuchi-taicho about this. Tell the whole Seireitei!"

"I'm sorry, Uruhara-san, but you can't go reporting our plans to your prescious Soul Society." A man said as he kicked Uruhara's communication device. HE then turned to one of the soldiers. "You, report this to His Majesty. Tell him that our plan is out, and they should attack Seireitei as soon as possible. We will hold Kurosaki Ichigo from here."

* * *

><p>AN: Yehey! The days go by fast for those who are always busy! On the next chapter is the war. I'm saying sorry now if it would suck. I need to research on war strategies and stuffs to describe the whole ordeal. But I will also include some one-on-one battles.

Question: In the manga, Seireitei lost because Wandenreich reached their goal: for Yhawch to distribute parts of his soul, and they also killed Yamamoto-soutaicho. Unohana didn't join the war, but she'll reveal her past with Kenpachi. In the manga, she will die. **Do you think I should kill her in this fan fiction, too?** Waah, thinking about it makes me cry.

Thank you to these following people again. You are greatly appreciated:

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME-Not like that, BloodyMe-san! What I mean is "Five days before the end of Soul Society' because in the manga, they lost. But they'll have a comeback! I promise!

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Darkwingsnow

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Hachimitsux3

Hiyotsui88

Iskandar06-Thank you, but I limit my self to 2K-3K words because my eyes can't take the constant radiation from the monitor.

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny-Thank you very much. The next chapter will be the start of the war. I'll read about warfare for the entire week to get for next weekend's war chapter.

Lavendor Queen

Lovely Buddy

Meganlei

Mituni14

MomoPeachFlower-Thank you very much for your review. I don't know if it's really well developed, LOL, but thank you! Maybe it's because the story is so open to many possibilities and I'm not rushing.

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Ourfavoritefangirl

Purplemusicnote

Roza20

ShadowWolf62400

Sir X Naut

StarChild97

TheAnimeResonance

Tokubetsu Rin-I know! Sorry about that. It's because I want to resolve their problem first. Don't worry, after the war is more HitsuKarin moments. There are the proposal, wedding preparations, Ichigo talking to Toshiro about hurting his sister and Toshiro dying, and stuffs like that.

Tristhiet

Weirdness'P

Xingnai

Zebra Gamer

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

finchyyy

henshin7

jadehelena10

janedoe2805

.9

purpleswans

rebel.17

2000-Thank you very much. Sorry for using so much manga material. *Doing a dogeza

squirley2000

AyumiKanariya

CalaverasandTattoos

Emina333

GhostRin

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

ToshiroHitsugayaFan

Ziya Hitsugaya

camibonielle

kayleesu

Frozenheart7-Thank you! I hope you find this chapter satisfying, too.

Shadic1978- The most common way to die by accident is by car accident. It would be very pathetic if she died because she slipped in the bathroom and knocked her head in the sink, right? But you have a point. I just think that it would be more dramatic if she died in front of Yuzu. Maybe, I should've send some Hollow that can kill her…

Okay, minna! Sorry, I think there is so little HitsuKarin part here. *Sigh Nanami has many parts because it's her test. Really, I want to type in how Karin passed her graduation exams, too. I know that it would be too epic! Gyaah! SO many things I want to write. I didn't even reveal Nanami's human past life yet, did I? It would've been interesting. It's on my head, recorded in the walls of my brains…

P.S. Nanami's shikai and unreleased form will be revealed on next chapter, too. Her sword's unreleased form is insprired by on of Theresa Crane-sama's fan fiction, Agreed to in Innocence, and the shikai is inspired by a sword I saw from the game Ayakashi Ghost Guild.

Eurielle 2


	21. Beginning of end

_Chapter 20: Beginning of end_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. I just borrow some scenes on the manga and twist it into something that will blend with my story.

We're on the "The Thousand Year Blood War".

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<strong>

**The** monitor of Uruhara's things opened and connected to Soul Society. "Uruhara reporting."

"It's Uruhara-taicho. What did you fin out?" One of the members of Division Twelve asked.

The screen blurred in Uruhara's monitor for a moment, and then it settled. "We were being hold back here in Hueco Mundo so that Ichigo can't come and help Soul Society. They will attack tomorrow or the day after that. Tell the…"

"Uruhara-taicho! Uruhara-taicho! We can't connect anymore! Tell Kurotsuchi-taicho about this. Tell the whole Seireitei!"

"I'm sorry, Uruhara-san, but you can't go reporting our plans to your precious Soul Society." A man said as he kicked Uruhara's communication device. He then turned to one of the soldiers. "You, report this to His Majesty. Tell him that our plan is out, and they should attack Seireitei as soon as possible. We will hold Kurosaki Ichigo from here."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kurotsuchi-taicho<strong>… a report from ex-captain Uruhara. The enemy will move today or tomorrow. We're not sure about the exact time but base on the report we need to be careful."

Mayuri nodded from his seat. "Send Hell Butterflies to all the Captains. Get ready and watch for any disruption in the dimension. Tomorrow is the last day of the exam for the graduates, all the captains will be there…Be alert!"

The shinigami bowed and run out of the room to deliver the message.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Are <strong>you ready for tomorrow, nee-sama?" Rukia asked. It's nighttime and the two are on Rukia's bedroom. Nanami is brushing Rukia's hair.

"I am. I'm nervous but I think I'll be okay. I'm practicing with Karin-chan." Nanami answered.

"I never had the chance to take the examinations, nee-sama. Byakuya-nii-sama pulled me out of the Academy, and before I knew it, I'm already part of Division Thirteen. I wonder about the feeling."

Nanami stopped brushing Rukia's short hair. "Well, we can't go back in time but everything went perfectly, right? You're now a vice captain." The sliding door suddenly opened and the two alertly picked up their swords, in the case of Nanami, her knife disguised as a barrette. Karin went in and closed the door. "Karin! What are you doing here?"

"We received a message. Rukia-fukutaicho, I don't know if you knew but according to the Twelfth Division, Wandenreich will attack at anytime soon. Tomorrow is the latest."

"What! But the exams…" Nanami panicked. "That's… are they sure, Karin-chan?" Karin nodded.

"I received the news a while ago. I'm not sure what will happen tomorrow that's why… I want to spend time with my sister. I'm a fukutaicho… I won't know what will happen to me…" Rukia said.

Nanami took a moment to realize what Rukia was trying to say. "NO! Nothing will happen to you!"

"She's right, nothing will happen to you. My brother won't let it." Karin said. "Anyway, I came here to warn Nanami. If the enemies will attack, Ono might make her move, too. I promised Kuchiki-taicho to look after her so I will be in the backstage tomorrow with you, and not in the audience."

Nanami's not weak but looking at the two girls in front of her and imagining something bad happen to them made her cry, and she realized how scared she is. Not for her life, but for those she loves the most. "I'm scared." "She hugged her little sister and best friend. Please be careful tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Zanjutsu Exams. Day 4<strong>

Because the war might start at any moment, the vice-captains were left in their respective divisions and the captains went to the arena. The soutaicho didn't attend the examination because he doesn't have Sasakibe-fukutaicho to lead the First Division. The atmosphere is tense. Shinigami are around the Soul Society and patrolling the area. The Arena are almost empty except for the Division captains, Onmitsukido, Kido 'corps, and the Clans. Other family members and friends who were brave enough to attend even though there are danger impending.

Announcer-san announced that the Zanjutsu Exams are starting. His mood is not the jolly one he always used to show that he is happy announcing. Even he is feeling tense. "L-let's start the exam, minna!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong> and the others were forced to run away from the man. "We've been doing this since last night! Let me kill him so I can go to Soul Society already! Why are we even running?"

"Because you sensed Uryu-kun's reishi, Kurosaki-kun, and you said that you want to ask him why he is here, and that the man chasing us is not as important as Uryu-kun." Orihime answered.

"Ah, you're right! How the hell did he come in here?" Ichigo stopped. "Oh, well. He can do anything he wants. I'm going to kill this guy first. Go take cover."

"I caught up to you, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Quilge Opie shouted. "You won't be able to come out of Hueco Mundo now that you're in my hands." He dodged when a Getsuge Tensho came his way.

"Stop talking, Opium!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's Opie, not Opium!" He attacked Ichigo. Ichigo blocked. The others are also fighting of some of Opie's soldiers. Uruhara hide in one of the rocks and began to repair his communicator.

Quilge used his Quincy Cross to create his Heilig Pfeil, and he fired arrows at Ichigo. Ichigo was able to direct one of the arrows back to Quilge, and destroy the arrows. "How did he do this!?"

"Your arrows are much weaker than Ishida Uryu's." Ichigo answered.

He glared at Ichigo. "Biskiel." A substantial amount of reiatsu is released around Quilge. A towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross shattered and Quilge emerges in the Vollstandig form. Quilge gains an angelic wings, boots, gauntlets on both wirst, a sword coming out of his right hand, a large holster across his chest, and a halo shaped like the Wandenreich symbol.

With his new form, he appeared behind Ichigo and slashed him from behind. "You won't kill me in this form, Kurosaki Ichigo. You'll die here, all of you, and Soul Society will fall into crumbles."

Ichigo swung his sword. "I won't let that happen! Bankai!"

Quilge was expecting this and he brought out his medallion and activated it. "Your Bankai is mine now!"

Ichigo appeared in front of Quilge. "What do you mean yours?"

Ichigo is in his Bankai form with the marks of his Fullbring. "H-how! What!" Quilge was confused.

Ichigo smirked. "Getsuga Tensho!" Quilge's left wing was slashed off.

"Ichigo! Get out of the way!" Uruhara shouted. He fired an energy blast that seriously wounded Quilge.

"F*ck, Uruhara-san. You nearly killed me!" Ichigo shouted.

"I warned you!" Uruhara shouted back. "Now go to Soul Society!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society. Arena.<strong>

"Please step up, Kobayashi Nanami and Abe Shin. Six years ago, these two sparred for their First Semester examinations in Zanjutsu, too, and Nanami-san won by ending it with her practice sword in Abe-san's neck! We will see their growth in the past six years." The audiences are excited. The tense atmosphere and alertness is still there, but for now, watching the two spars is more important for them.

"We're using your own swords this time, Abe-san, Nanami-san. Are the two of you ready?"

Nanami opened her eyes and nodded. Her nervousness is now masked with calmness. Her fear is covered with determination. Shin smirked. He clutched the handle of his sword tightly, ready to draw when the signal come. He nodded.

"Okay. The duel is on." Announcer-san quickly went out of the way.

At an instant, Shin disappeared from his position, his sword's blade is pointing at Nanami's neck. Nanami gracefully bend over and did a back flip, her long hair tied in a ponytail made a swish sound as it follow her body. The knife from her barrette was in her hand in a matter of second, and was blocking Shin's next attack in no time. But you can only do little from fending of a sword with a knife.

She closed her eyes and she leaked out some of her reiatsu. Shin waited and watched, anticipating her next move. "Utau, Umi no Sairen." Shin's eyes bulge. He didn't think that Nanami would really use it. He watched, as well as the others, as Nanami's knife transformed into a long sword. The whole sword is blue, except for the guard that is green. A blue ribbon was connected to a series of charms from the guard.

"So, it's like that huh." Shin grinned. He raised his sword. "Shimetsukeru, Shiroi Hebigami." Shin's shikai form is a trident. The white snake twined on the trident's staff contrasted the solid black trident with gold markings.

Nanami glared at Shin. She flash stepped and swung her sword. It was blocked by Shin's trident. Shin thrust forward, but Nanami hit the top of the trident, making it change course and pierce the ground instead. The two jumped back and panted. And then, Nanami rushed forward with her sword. It was caught between Shin's trident's blade, and Shin forced it out of Nanami's hand. Umi no Sairen landed five yards away from the two, and Shin pointed his trident at Nanami. The whole arena was silent.

"Uh… I think, we now know who…" Announcer-san started.

"Don't call it yet." Karin said behind Announcer-san. "She's not done." Announcer-san looked at Karin's cold face and frown, and he nodded.

Nanami was muttering something and Shin narrowed his eyes. The trident is still pointed at Nanami's neck. "-Bakudo #81 Danku." An energy barrier came appeared but instead of surrounding Nanami, it encases all the other people in the arena.

"Nanami, what are you...?" Shin was confused. "Why?"

"The Third Song: Song of Sorrow." Nanami called. The spectators watched as Nanami's sword disappeared. They were alarmed when the sky suddenly goes dark, and large drops of rain pour down.

Shin was confused and he let his guard down. Nanami stepped back and watched as the rain pierced through Shin. Shin held his head. He can hear someone crying, crying, and crying.

It felt like forever but under two minutes, the rain stopped and the barrier disappeared. The confused people looked in the arena. They saw Nanami on the ground and Shin standing in the middle.

"Nanami!" Karin shouted. The medics run and assist in giving Nanami first aid. Shin is still standing, confused.

Announcer-san went in the middle. "That was a beautiful sparring but today it's Abe-kun's win." Shin's knees suddenly gave out. Blood started to sipped out of his skin. "Wh-what happened?"

Hanataro rushed to the bloody student. He started to heal Shin's wounds. "Nothing's wrong with Kobayashi-san. She doesn't even have any scratch. But Abe-kun…"

The present captains are still amazed and confused on what happened. The people in the Divisions became tense when they saw the darkness above the arena, and was confused when it went out after a few minutes. The Division Twelve were looking for any sign of enemies but there were none, and according to the weather report, the initial recording didn't change.

Byakuya stands up and walked down the bleachers. He appeared by the unconscious Nanami's side in a second.

"Nanami's reiatsu dropped down." Karin told the announcer and Hanataro. She took the microphone from Announcer-san. "You may be wondering why you were suddenly enclosed in a barrier a while ago. It was because Umi no Sairen's third song can damage anyone in the vicinity. The Shikai's tears, in this case the rain, can kill you if that's what Nanami wants. Other than the wounds, the third song also tortures you with the crying Umi no Sairen makes. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt so she put on a barrier first, and then she concentrated on not killing Shin and just wounding him. I'm Nanami's sparring partner and I know all of her attacks. The Third Song can drain most of Nanami's reiatsu. Also, when she first used it on me, I nearly died. From that day on, she decided not to use it. I convinced her that it would be a very useful move if she practice using and controlling it. And you saw how deadly it is with your own eyes." Karin said indicating on what happened to Shin.

Karin gave Announcer-san the microphone. She went to the Medic Tent where Nanami and Shin were resting. Byakuya looked up.

"Third-seat Kurosaki-san." Byakuya offered the seat next to him, and he went back on watching his wife. "All of the seated officers should be in the Division office and barracks, what are you doing here?"

"Kuchiki-taicho, I promised you that I would be looking after my best friend. I received the message that the war is anytime today."

"… Thank you." Byakuya got up from his seat. "Then please, look after them. I need to so back on my seat." He trudged towards the entrance. Karin nodded. The next students are starting.

Nanami's head moved and she slowly opened her eyes. "Karin-chan, I didn't kill him, did I?"

Karin stood up from her chair. She held Nanami's hand. "You're practices paid off, Nanami. Shin's not dead. If you want to make sure, his bed is beside yours."

Nanami turned around and saw a peaceful sleeping Shin. Nanami smiled, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Be <strong>ready for the start of our invasion. Quilge Opie will stall the humans." Haschwalth said. Sternritters, lead your troops. The Soul Society will crumble today!"

The soldiers shouted. "Hail, Wandenreich! Hail, the Sternritters! Hail, Yhwach-sama!"

Uryu stands near the throne of Yhawach. His face is completely masked, but inside, he is frowning. In contrast, Yhwach is smiling. A Sternritter came out of nowhere, he appeared like Yhwach. Uryu was surprised, especially because the two Yhwach have the same grin on their faces. The Yhwach on the throne laughed, and Jugram gave the signal.

* * *

><p>AN: To all of those who read my answers to comments, thank you very much. To MomoPeachFlower and Lavendor Queen, I'm so sorry for distressing you and not clearing it up as soon as possible. TOSHIRO IS NOT GOING TO DIE. It was supposed to be "Ichigo will talk to Toshiro and threatens him if he hurt her sister." I hope I cleared that up.

Also, in this chapter, the part where it says "ZANJUTSU EXAM. DAY 4" and the other parts after that are happening at the same time, or nearly the same time, just in different places.

Thank you to all of these people:

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

Bara-san

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME

Bohba13

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

Darkwingsnow

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Ehzzu

Feather-Pencil

Hachimitsux3

Hiyotsui88

Iskandar06

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny- This is for you. The next chapter will be the whole war/invasion. I wish to update more and more, too.

Lavendor Queen- Thank you for noticing.

Lovely Buddy

Meganlei

Mituni14

MomoPeachFlower- Thank you for reading all I typed. I will not kill Unohana! She's Kenpachi's girl and Yachiru's mama. Well, in my fantasies. LOL. But Yamamoto will die and Kyoraku will become the soutaicho. The Eight Division will be reserved for Ichigo.

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Ourfavoritefangirl

Purplemusicnote

Roza20

ScarletRoofs

Sir X Naut

StarChild97

TheAnimeResonance

Tokubetsu Rin

Tristhiet

Weirdness'P

Xingnai

Zebra Gamer

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

finchyyy

henshin7

jadehelena10

janedoe2805

kingshadow108

.9

purpleswans

rebel.17

2000

squirley2000

AyumiKanariya

CalaverasandTattoos

CrazyMeowRager

Emina333

Evangeline43

GhostRin

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

ToshiroHitsugayaFan

Ziya Hitsugaya

camibonielle

kayleesu

Guest- Thank you very much for your review. I'll try to give them more appearance before the story ends, which is very far in the future.

Again, thank you very much for reading. I ask you to please read everything I wrote, even answer to comments because what you want to ask might have been answered before.

Love much, Eurielle 2

P.S, You might wonder how Karin can freely come inside the house. It's because she's Nanami's friend. And I'm sorry for the OOC-ness on that part. I'm also sorry because there are no HitsuKarin parts. Please be patient a little more. Thank you very much.

P.P.S. The new story cover is Umi no Sairen's unreleased form and shikai. I fear that I didn't describe the unreleased form and just put on "barrette". Barrettes are hair clips, and Nanami's hair is long again and was on a ponytail. Above the ponytail rest the barrette which is the knife's scabbard. So Nanami have a "hidden weapon style" for a weapon, but its really long when in its shikai form.


	22. Terminaion Ensued

_Chapter 21: Termination Ensued_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. I just borrow some scenes on the manga and twist it into something that will blend with my story.

We're on the "The Thousand Year Blood War".

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<strong>

"**Be **ready for the start of our invasion. Quilge Opie will stall the humans." Haschwalth said. Sternritters, lead your troops. The Soul Society will crumble today!"

The soldiers shouted. "Hail, Wandenreich! Hail, the Sternritters! Hail, Yhwach-sama!"

Uryu stands near the throne of Yhawach. His face is completely masked, but inside, he is frowning. In contrast, Yhwach is smiling. A Sternritter came out of nowhere, he appeared like Yhwach. Uryu was surprised, especially because the two Yhwach have the same grin on their faces. The Yhwach on the throne laughed, and Jugram gave the signal.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What<strong> the-" Ichigo was on the mouth of Garganta, but something is blocking his entrance to Soul Society.

Quilge laughed. He used Ransotengai, a high level technique that allowed him to control his body parts using a string of spirit energy controlled by his brain. The technique helped him control his body, like a puppet, even though it is broken. After that, it is easy for him to trap Ichigo in the Garganta. "I won't let you enter Soul Society! I promised Yhwach-sama that you won't-ahh!" An unseen force sliced Quilge into half.

Uruhara and the others watched, and then he began to make a base not far from the battle scene. He will try to repair his communicator. He surely knows that the enemies are now on their way to Soul Society.

* * *

><p>"<strong>And<strong> we're down to our last pair for today! Let us see who between-" The words were cut down when suddenly, pillars of light broke down the Seireitei's shield. The Captains got up in alarm.

"Soul Society is under attack! Listen! Soul Society is under attack!"

Karin snapped into alert mode. "So, it begins." She hurriedly woke Shin and Nanami up and explained the situation to the two. "Hanataro-san! I need your help! We need to…" Karin looked outside and saw Unohana-taicho. "Taicho! I-please, are you joining the war?"

"… I decided that it would be better for me to stay out of war, Kurosaki-san." Unohana said. She went to the Medic Tent to help her members flee out of the area.

"Then please, Unohana-taicho. Look after Shin and Nanami. I promised to protect them but I need to help Toshi- I mean Hitsugaya-taicho. Please, someone is targeting Nanami, and I know that Shin will try to help but in his condition…" Karin pleaded.

"I promise to keep an eye on them. Seventh Seat Hanataro-san, let's move all the injured to the Division's barrack."

"Hai, Unohana-taicho!" Hanataro said. He began issuing orders to his subordinates. Some of them already began transporting those unconscious and wounded.

The other captains spread out. The vice-captains watched from their posts. All of them ready for some action. Rukia run towards the base of the Light Pillars and told the Division Thirteen's third seats to protect everyone. Renji told the members of Fifth Division to spread out and get ready for the attack.

"Gyaahhh!" Shouts and cries filled the air as the Wandenreich army began to massacre people living in Rukongai. The houses were on fire, and everything is in chaos.

"They're attacking the civilians. Repeat. They're attacking the people of Rukongai. Teams. Defend the people of Soul Society!"

Karin ran around, Taiga Mangetsu is on her hand. "Getsuga Tensho!" Rows of Wandenreich Army were killed as the huge Getsuga Tensho hit them. "Toshiro! Toshiro, where are you?!" She dodged when an attack suddenly came her way.

"Look what we have here. A weakling!" Candice Catnipp told her other friends.

"Don't be fooled. She's Kurosaki Karin." A voice behind them said. Ono Mami appeared behind the girls.

Karin glared. "Ono."

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami<strong> frowned. "Unohana-taicho, I need to help Karin. Please let me go."

Unohana looked at the girl. "I know you want to help, Kobayashi-san, but I promised to look after you. You can go with Isane, because she's the next strongest person here but I need her to help me tend the casualties. If someone can protect you then you're free to-"

"Let her, Unohana-taicho. I'll look after her." Shin is leaning on the doorframe. He still looks exhausted but the wounds are already healed.

"…Very well. Kobayashi-san, let me help with your reiatsu. Isane, make sure that Abe-san is on his fullest." She walked towards Nanami and began a reiatsu restoration.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> man with long, black hair and dark eyes floating in the air impaled the shinigamis attacking him. As Nodt looked around him, bending his neck sideways as if looking at something in a different angle. "What an ugly heaven. If this is where my soul lives, then what hell looks like?"

Renji appeared and attacked the weird man. The man looked at him and Renji froze in fear. "What…?"

"Are you trying to attack me? How will you do that if you can't even come near me?" As Nodt said while tilting his face back to a normal angle. "Don't worry. I'll end your fear for you." He sends out reishi thorns.

Byakuya flash stepped in the way and destroyed the thorns. Renji looked at his captain. "C-captain!" Another figure came and tried to ambush the fear-stricken Renji. Renji snapped out of the fear and dodged the man.

Byakuya flash stepped and attacked As Nodt. As Nodt blocked the attacks with his Blut Vene. Unfortunately for him, Senbonzakura managed to cut his hand.

The big, muscular man attacking Renji saw this and berated, telling As Nodt how stupid he is for letting someone cut his hand. Byakuya attacked and neutralized Mask de Masculine. Byakuya didn't wait any moment and used Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. As Nodt used the opportunity to steal Byakuya's Bankai. He then sent his reishi thorns towards Byakuya. Byakuya couldn't dodge because he was still shock on what happened to his Bankai.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki." As Nodt said. "You are a very admirable man." He told this because instead of frozing in fear, Byakuya continued to attack with his shikai. "But you won't be able to finish me off because right now, even if you are full with will power, your heart is currently filled with fear. Now taste the power of your Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Byakuya looked on as huge swords lined up in front of him before it disintegrate into thousands petal-like blades. The blades, with As Nodt's mind control, attack Byakuya. Byakuya fend them off with his shikai. As Nodt told him that there is no way he could defeat a shikai with a Bankai. Renji, who was watching, intervened to help his captain. As Renji attacked the Quincy, Byakuya tried to use his shikai, too. As Nodt countered with a storm of blades, so powerful that it sends Byakuya crashing into a nearby wall. His zanpakuto shattered, and the impact created a bloody crater around him. Byakuya closed his eyes. He said sorry to Renji and Rukia. Before he passed out, the last person on his mind is Nanami. Renji was so angry that he called forth his Bankai, but before he could do this, Mask de Masculine attacked. He fell unconscious on the ground.

"Idiot. If you wait for him to finish, you could have stolen his Bankai." As Nodt said. Mask looked surprised by this. He thought only captains could have a Bankai. As Nodt sighed. "Go back home and review the daten Master provided."

* * *

><p><strong>Nanami<strong> stopped abruptly from her shunpo. _Byakuya… _Nanami's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Karin's shout of pain. "Abe-kun, that's Karin-chan."

"Yes. I think I hearad it that way." Shin nodded as he points to the direction where he heard the cry.

As they neared the place, they saw Karin trying to block all of Ono Mami's attacks but not only that, other Quincy were also there. Basically ganging up against Karin. The two appeared suddenly behind Karin and blocked the attack from the other Quincy.

"And the impostor appeared. How are you Noble princess? Oh, right, you're just a trash from Rukongai, too." Mami said as she stared at the girl who was the reason why she was kicked out of the Academy and Seireitei.

Karin glared at the girl and was to attack again but Nanami stopped her. "Karin-chan, you're hurt. Please let me heal you first." Shin, Nanami, and Karin flash stepped away from Ono's group.

"So you are running away, huh. No can do. I'm here to kill you." Ono said flash stepping after the three. Shin stopped to intercept her way.

Nanami began to chant a healing spell. "Karin-chan." Karin stopped and let Nanami heal her wounds. They looked to their right as a big explosion from the Rukongai was heard. They felt Isshin, Yoruichi, and Yuzu's reiatsu. They smiled at that but the barrier around Seireitei is completely destroyed. They looked at the chaos with sorrow, and dodged when an attack from the Quincy came.

Nanami pulled out her knife and called for Umi no Sairen. Their retaliation against Mami's group began.

* * *

><p><strong>In <strong>the Rukongai, Kukkaku, Ganju, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko helped protect the district they were in. They have no choice, the place became a stinking battlegrounds. Between Kukkaku and Ganju, most of the Wandenreich were annihilated.

"I guess you don't need our help." Yoruichi said as she watched her friend kill one of the enemies.

Kukkaku looked up and saw Yoruichi jumping out of the Senkaimon. Isshin and Yuzu following her. "Hey, long time no see." She dodged an attack and killed off the man. She looked at the people who arrived. "What are you thinking bringing my young, innocent cousin here, Uncle?"

"Young?" Isshin's eyebrow went up. "Innocent? Yuzu, why don't you show her what you learned from your Uncle Ryuken?"

"Daddy! I'm an innocent girl!" Yuzu pouted. "Hello, Kukkaku-nee. Kyaaaaa!" She shouted when one of her cousin's opponent's head were severed. "Daddy, I don't think I can do this!"

"Of course you can!" Isshin sent a Getsuga Tensho on the attackers and then he looked up the sky. "Oh, my Masaki, our children are so powerful. I wish you were here to witness them. Oh, you'll be proud of our sweet Yuzu-chan." He said dramatically, even the Wandenreich soldiers' sweats dropped.

"Daddy! Kyaaa!" She flash stepped away from the attacker. Kukkaku, who looked her because of the shout, narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, Yuzu. Show us what you learned from that guy." Yoruichi said before she disappeared to fight more opponents.

Yuzu took a deep breath. She stretched her right arm, and the sleeve of her sweater rode up. A bracelet was shown. The odd thing was that it has a trinket similar to those of the Quincy's. Yuzu concentrated, and a bow appeared on her hand. She took aim and let go of her first arrow, going for the kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Cang Du<strong> steps in the Tenth Division's office, and found a woman with orange hair giving off orders. "You're not a boy." Rangiku looked back in great speed. "Easy. You might twist your next in to a bad angle. Wait. Do you want to die?" Before Rangiku could ask who the man is, Cang Du already attacked her. She received a bad blow in the stomach with Cang Du's She Jin Zhao.

Toshiro arrived at the scene and saw his vice-captain on the ground clutching her bleeding stomach. He looked at the man who attacked Matsumoto. "Who are you?!"

Cang Du looked at the young looking boy in front of him. "So you're Hitsugaya Toshiro? Well, it won't be nice if you don't know the name of the man who will steal your Bankai from you, right? I'm Cang Du." He appeared in front Toshiro using Hirenkyaku.

Toshiro blocked the attack in the last minute. Before he could attack the Quincy, Cang Du appeared on his back and clawed at him. Toshiro felt the skin on his back reaped off, and the intense pain made him gasped. "I thought you're a genius. I guess not." Toshiro glared at the man when Cang Du said this. Toshiro called for his Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru.

Cang Du was waiting for this moment, and he brought out his medallion. He successfully stole Toshiro's Bankai. Toshiro was shocked but he can't do anything else. Matsumoto is healing her wounds but they need to get out to a safer place. _It's good that Karin's not here, although she's somewhere out there fighting. _He flash stepped towards Matsumoto and helped her up. "Matsumoto, I need Haneiko's help."

Matsumoto nodded. "Growl, Haneiko." A large wind came, and Toshiro used his Shikia's capabilities to create a vacuum ice blades, a wall made of interwove ice threads, and a field of icy mist. They used it to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Bambietta Basterbine<strong> was having fun detonating things and killing shinigamis who tried to stop her. She suddenly frowned when a big animal man came and attacked her. But then she smiled as she thought of how fun it will be killing a man, especially if this man is that Captain Komamura the daten were talking about. She attacked the man and they parried. Minutes later, she's so bored in the fight she decided to send bombs toward Komamura-taicho.

Komamura who was going in for another attack didn't manage to dodge the bombs sent his way. The change of tactics in the girl's attacks surprised him. His resolved self called on for his Bankai, only for it to be stolen form him.

* * *

><p><strong>Royd Lloyd, <strong>disguised as Yhwach, entered the Soul Society with Haschwalth. He looked on over the battlefields and smiled as he saw shinigamis lying around. He also saw a lot of Wandenreich but it's okay for him because he doesn't really need them. He stiffened when a tall man walked up to him from the shadows.

Kenpachi saw this weird man smiling and laughing in the midst of dead bodies. He, too smiled, for he was certain that this man is none other than that Yhwach the soutaicho was talking about. He let the bodies he was carrying fall under the man's feet.

Royd looked on the Sternritter. He saw Berenice Gabrielli, Jerome Guizbatt… and his twin brother, Loyd Lloyd. Royd was so angry.

Kenpachi smiled. "You're the leader, aren't you? Let me fight you!"

Royd looked at the man. Even in his Yhawch appearance, he copied Kenpachi's cocky attitude. Minutes after Kenpachi challenged him, he was holding the man by the throat. "You would pay for killing my brother." Before he can do anything else, Yamamoto appeared and killed him. Kenpachi's body hit the ground.

Jugram, who were watching, looked behind him when the real Yhwach appeared with Driscoll Berci. Yhwach watched as Royd died. "Thank you for serving me. Bye-bye." He looked at Yamamoto. "Hello, old friend." As Nodt and three other Sternritter tried to attack Yamamoto but they were blown away by his massive reiatsu. "Strong as ever." He motioned for Driscoll. "Do you want to know the name of the man who killed your pathetic vice-captain? His name is-"

Yamamoto made his move and killed Driscoll in a matter of second. "I don't need to know his name." He glared but Yhwach only grinned. "I should have killed you a thousand years ago."

"You could have, but you can't." Yhwach answered.

This angers Yamamoto. " no Tachi." Flames compress to his sword, but the man in front of him is undeterred. He then activates Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. Flames surrounded his body, and Yhwach watched, curious about the fire. "With this, you would die just by touching me."

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> other captains looked towards the area where they felt the Captain-Commander's reiatsu. Even though they're far away, the heat from his Bankai can still be felt.

The Sternritter fighting Kyoraku fired arrows at him. One of it hit his right eye. "If I were you, I will concentrate on my own fight." The unnamed Sternritter said. Kyoraku, who was still shock by the attack, decided to retreat.

On the other side of Soul Society, Soi-fong was fighting BG9, but with her Bankai gone, she can't do anything else. Her Vice-captain, Omaeda Mareyo was lying somewhere. This man/woman, with full body armor stabs the Vice-captain. "I'm sorry, Miss, but your end is here."

The helplessness filled the people of Soul Society's hearts. Everywhere, there were fires, people shouting for help, children looking for the ones they called their families, bodies lying around. Soul Society is in total ruins. Soi-fong closed her eyes waiting for the final blow. It didn't come, her opponent was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia<strong>, who joined Karin and the others in the battle with Ono Mami and some of the Sternritters, flash stepped around looking for her brother. She searched and searched with Nanami, Karin, and Shin. And then she looked down and saw a wall with a big hole in it. She slowly went to the place while the others continue to search. When she arrived, she first saw Renji, unconscious and bloody. She slowly went in front of the wall, and there, surrounded with his blood, is her brother. Her heart-wrenching cry sounded through the place.

Nanami and the others flash stepped to the wail. When she saw the man in the wall, she felt her knees give out and she fell. Tears welled up in her eyes because she thinks that her future is gone. Those happy old couple she dreamt about is gone. And her heart twist as she listens to her sister's cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Yhwach<strong> activates Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger. An undeterred Yamamoto activates Zanka no Taichi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin, which calls forth an undead army. Yhwach is amazed by the technique, but he laughed. In the distance, The First Division explodes into nothingness. Yamamoto looked on and screamed the name of his third seat. Yhwach used the opportunity and waves his sword, creating a large sword made out of energy fall from the sky. He then attacked Yamamoto and sliced him off from the left shoulder to the right side of the soutaicho's waist. Unleashing a Reishi blasts on Yamamoto, he completely obliterates the man's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong> used his sword again and again. He's been doing this for hours now but the Cage won't open up. He tried to use his Hollow powers, the Fullbring, and he even resorted to using his head. Nothing, he can't do anything. As he thinks about what might be happening in the Soul Society, he punched the cage. He punched and punched to let out his frustration, when the cage suddenly broke. Ichigo was stunned, but he has no time standing around thinking about what happened so he entered Soul Society. The sight in front of him made him stopped. He quickly searched for his girlfriend and found her crying in front of Byakuya's body.

Rukia blindly hugged Ichigo when she felt his arms around her.

Karin looked up when she felt her brother's reiatsu. She's been comforting Nanami since they found Byakuya's body.

Ichigo looked at the body in front of him. "Hey, Byakuya, open your damn eyes. You're hurting my girlfriend's feelings. Open it, damn it! Nanami's waiting for you."

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Rukia." Nanami got up when she heard the voice. Byakuya smiled at Nanami, and then returned his gaze at Ichigo. "Promise me that you would do anything to protect Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo looked the man in the eyes. "You bet." He then looked at Shin. "Hey, Abe, call the Fourth Division for me please. They need to heal Byakuya." He looked at Nanami. "Nanami-san, he's not dead. Maybe you could give him a little first aid." Nanami smiled and began her Kaido. Ichigo drew Rukia near. "I want you to protect this area while I'm gone. I need to face the leader of these enemies." Rukia nodded and let go of Ichigo.

Ichigo flash stepped away and arrived in the place where he saw the massive reiatsu blast. A man with a wavy black hair stands in front of him.

Yhwach grinned at the young man with orange hair standing in front of him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I presume? You're the man who saved three dimensions from Aizen's plan. I heard that my subordinate couldn't take your Bankai from you. Oh, well, I can kill you now." He moved to slice Ichigo but he was pushed back when a massive reiatsu came from Ichigo. He looked at the man's arm and saw the Quincy's technique Blut Vene. He grinned at the discovery. "So that's how you destroyed Quilge's cage. It wasn't meant for a Quincy, you know? Welcome, my child. Because I am your father, I would leave this place for now." He then walked away from Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to stop Yhwach from leaving, but Jugram appeared in front of him, and sliced Tensa Zangetsu into two. He then followed Yhwach away after telling Ichigo that his shinigami powers are weak and that the Wandenreich will welcome him anytime.

When the other Sternritters received the message of retreat, they stopped and called for their squads. All of them vanished, leaving a hell out of Soul Society.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted the war to be a very long one but I decided to finish it in one chapter. I think I didn't get much into details, and it's a very lame war. I'm so ashamed because I was reading a Naruto fan fiction, and the war was ten chapters long, and they are very long chapters. I'm so ashamed. *Sigh* I want to put on a "Captain versus Sternritter scene" for all of them, but I'm living in the war and just came out of it when I started to write this Author's note. War is chaos; I don't know how to describe what's in my mind. My thoughts are very disorganized. I'm sorry about that.

Also, some of the scenes are happening at the same time, and I didn't put on how Ono Mami and the other Sternritters retreated, but they did even before Yhwach ordered the Wandenreich to leave Soul Society. If you're also asking yourself how he did that, the Sternritters have communication devices.

And another note, Uryu is **not **on the war. He will appear on the second invasion.

Okay, I think that's enough. Thank you to all of these persons. Love you all:

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

Bara-san

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME

Bohba13

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing- Yes. Ono have a part here. And I won't kill Unohana.

Darkwingsnow

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Ehzzu

Feather-Pencil

Hachimitsux3

Hiyotsui88

Iskandar06

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny- Thank you very much. I wish that this would satisfy you. Sorry for not updating it sooner.

Lavendor Queen- My sister and I laughed at your review. It's so hilarious. :) Sorry, it's my fault. If only I updated sooner.

Lovely Buddy

Meganlei

Mituni14

MomoPeachFlower- I'm thinking whom you might be talking about then I remembered Unohana-taicho. Yes, she won't die. I'll make a way for Kenpachi to know his Zanpakuto's name without Unohana dying.

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Ourfavoritefangirl

Purplemusicnote

Roza20

ScarletRoofs

Sir X Naut

StarChild97

TheAnimeResonance

Tokubetsu Rin

Tristhiet

Weirdness'P

Xingnai

Zebra Gamer

animeluver993

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

finchyyy

henshin7

jadehelena10

janedoe2805

kingshadow108

.9

purpleswans

rebel.17

2000

squirley2000

thefanficsmerchant

AyumiKanariya

BellaPevensie96

CalaverasandTattoos

Emina333

Evangeline43

GhostRin

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

ToshiroHitsugayaFan

Ziya Hitsugaya

camibonielle

darkstar2010

kayleesu

iceprincess1345- Thank you very. I wish that this chapter would to your satisfaction.

eurielle 1- Thank you for telling me about the mistakes. If you want to correct my work, you can tell straight to me, I'm your sister after all, and we live at the same house.

Love, Eurielle 2.


	23. Stronger II

_Chapter 22: Stronger II_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. I just borrow some scenes on the manga and twist it into something that will blend with my story.

We're on the "The Thousand Year Blood War".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<em>**

**Ichigo** tried to stop Yhwach from leaving, but Jugram appeared in front of him, and sliced Tensa Zangetsu into two. He then followed Yhwach away after telling Ichigo that his shinigami powers are weak and that the Wandenreich will welcome him anytime.

When the other Sternritters received the message of retreat, they stopped and called for their squads. All of them vanished, leaving a hell out of Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin<strong> walked down the Fourth Division's hallway. She entered one of the rooms and was greeted by the sight of her best friend sitting beside a mummified man, well not really, but Byakuya's whole body is covered with bandages. "Nanami, please take a rest."

Nanami looked up. "I just got here, Karin-chan."

"What do you mean by that? You have eye bags, Nanami! Eye bags!" Karin screamed.

A Fourth Division peeked inside the room. "Please be quiet. There are patients still trying to recuperate."

Karin looked at the girl. "Ooops. Gomen." The member nodded and closed the door. Karin went to sit next Nanami. "What will you do if you get sick yourself? Why not let Rukia visit her brother, too?"

"She wants to, but she's helping with her Division." Nanami sighed. "Fine. I'll go home. I need to be strong for the clan, I mean, Rukia is Byakuya's heir until we produce one, but… If he won't get through this…" Tears fell down from her eyes again.

Karin hated it when someone cries because she doesn't know what to do. She put an arm on Nanami's shoulder. After a while, she got up and led Nanami out of Byakuya's room.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>Centrtal 46 is on chaos. A lot has happened yesterday, and the Captain Commander is gone. Everyone is on the brink of insanity, and the order in Soul Society is on the edge. Just one more push and they'll come falling down, if that happens, Soul Society will be literally gone.

Kyoraku watched as the Central 46 talked with each other. The Division Captains, minus those who were hurt, are present in the meeting. Even Clan members and representatives are there, too.

"What should we do?"

"The Captain Commander's gone!"

"There are to many casualties. If the enemy comes back, I don't think we can fight back."

Kyoraku heard many more concerns. He sighed. All of his happy goofy days with his precious Nanao-chan will vanish from today onwards. He stepped up. " I… will be the next Captain Commander." All the people in the room looked at the captain with pink haori. "Do you have any objection?" Silence fell the room. The captains in attendance shook their heads. "Meet me at the meeting room of my Division, seeing that the First Division was blown apart." He then walked out of the room, the captains falling behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuzu's<strong> arrow hit the target. (She's currently on one of the Kuchiki training ground.) She relaxed and the reishi weapon on her hand disappeared. She turned around and saw Karin and Nanami watching her. She saw their proud faces, especially Karin's, but she also saw Nanami's red eyes. She walked towards the two and wrapped an arm to her Rukia-neechan's sister. "Are you alright, Nanami-nee?"

Nanami smiled. "I'm okay, Yuzu."

"She cried again. That Kuchiki-taicho always makes her cry!" Karin said with an agry face.

Yuzu smiled because she knew that Karin doesn't really hate Byakuya. "Well, to take your minds off a sad topic, would you like to hear how I got my Quincy powers?" Karin and Nanami nodded. "Well, it started when Uruhara-san convinced me to train with him."

"What! From Ichi-nii, me, then you? Did he want you to die? You can't even see a ghost!" Karin outraged.

Yuzu laughed at her sister's outburst. "Well, you're right. I didn't learn anything from him. He wants me to become a shinigami since I didn't have a trouble coming here in Soul Society. But I can't do any shinigami stuff; that's when Daddy brought Uncle Ryuken to train me. And then he brought me to his house, and there's a training ground, and it's really hard for me the first time, and…" She continued animatedly while Nanami and Karin listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia<strong> and Ichigo were in Byakuya's room. They received a message from Karin a while ago, asking if Rukia can relieve Nanami from guarding Byakuya. They sat in silent for the first few minutes.

"How are you?" Ichigo began.

Rukia lean her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "You mean now?"

"Well, not particularly. You can tell what has happened to you while I was in the Living World. You know, how was your Bankai training? Is Ukitake-taicho's illness getting better?"

Rukia smiled. "My training is okay. I still can't beat Sode no Shirayuki though. As for Ukitake-taicho, well, he's getting worse." She said the last part sadly. "He was in the Academy Exams but we didn't let him fight those Wandenreich. We made him retreat." She looked at Byakuya. "Nii-sama was helping me with my training, you know? He even bothered Hitsugaya-taicho, making Toshiro-san help me with my element. How about you, what were you doing?"

"Aside from terminating hollows? I've been studying like crazy. What was I thinking when I decided to take Medicine? It's so hard, and Kon's not helping. Speaking of him, he always disappears, and I don't know where he has been going."

"It's more than five years now, right?" Rukia asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused, and then he realized something. "Yes. Six years, six months, and a couple of days… You've been my girl for that long, but if you add the years from the first time I saw you enter my room unannounced… I would say…" Ichigo smiled. "Rukia, will you marry me?" His proposal was answered with his girlfriend's fist on his face. "Uh… Why the hell did you do that, midget!"

"That was so not cool! It's not even a romantic proposal! Baka Ichigo!" Rukia shouted back.

A Fourth Division member with an irritated look on her face opened the door. "How many times do I have to tell people to shut up!"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at the member. "You shut up! I'm trying to propose here!" Ichigo shouted while Rukia said, "I'm telling him how lame his proposal is!"

The unfortunate member's sweat dropped. "Okay." She closed the door. "Those two are scary…" She muttered.

Ichigo looked at Rukia when the door closed. "If you don't answer now, I won't ask you ever again!"

Rukia looked back angrily. "Then don't! Who wants to marry you?!" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ichigo sighed. He reached for something, and then he knelt in front of her pouting queen. "Will you marry, midget?" He opened a Ziploc and took out a ring.

Rukia was about to say yes when she saw the storage bag. "It doesn't have a box?"

Ichigo looked at her. "Well, my dad gave it to me. He said that Mom wants me to use it when I found the girl I'll spend my forever with, and I thought, the fifteen year old me back then promise himself to be with the girl who changed his world forever. So what the hell, I'll always be with midget forever, I think I can live with that. That's what I'm thinking."

Rukia stared at his face, and then at the ring he's offering to her. It's a simple white gold band with one crystal embedded into it. Ichigo was getting nervous so he began to blabber. "Well, my dad said that the crystal is an amethyst, not diamond, and I thought that it will perfectly suits you. Because, you know, it reminds me of your eyes, and I… I asked my father why he would give Mom an engagement ring like this, and he said that violet symbolizes royalty and for him, my mom is his only queen. And for me, you're my queen, too, and even my Hollow thought you'll make a fine queen and…"

Rukia's crying while she nods. She offered her left hand. Ichigo's hand trembled as he slowly slipped the ring on his fiancée's ring finger. He stands up and gathered her in his arms. "I love you." He said softly as his lips touched hers.

After a few minutes, the two broke their kiss. Ichigo looked at the unconscious Byakuya. "You're right. This isn't very romantic. We're in your brother's room!"

Rukia, who held up her hand to admire the ring, answered. "That's what I told you. You won't get another chance to propose again, I won't give this ring back. It's mine now."

Ichigo sighed, but a have a happy face.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>next day, Karin and Toshiro walked in on one of the Academy Zanjutsu class. Toshiro wished to train from the bottom again, so that he could get his Bankai back.

The students looked on when they entered. Tanaka Rin immediately stopped the class' exercise, and bowed. "Hitsugaya-taicho. Third seat Kurosaki-san."

Karin smiled. "Sensei."

Toshiro held up his hand. "Please continue. And you don't need to bow down. From now on, I'll be on your care, Tanaka-sensei. I'll be starting from the bottom again."

"Then, Hitsugaya-taicho, please get a practice sword." Rin answered. The taicho nodded. "Karin-san, are you here to study, too?"

"No, I just want to give him my good luck. I need to go back to the Tenth Division. Matsumoto-san's already training our members, I need to face the paper works. Please look after him, sensei."

Toshiro looked at the girl coolly. "Stop worrying, Karin. Go back to your work."

"Whatever." She smirked, and kissed him on the cheek. She looked at her former sensei. "I think its okay for me to invite you in my brother's wedding, after this war, of course."

Rin grinned. "I'll be there."

"Troublesome." Toshiro began to swing. "I love her though…Tsk."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoraku <strong>listen at the reports Nanao was telling him. He sat in a cushion with a serious face. "According to the data that the Divisions reported, more than half of our unseated officers died in the war. The Twelfth Division recorded one-fourth of the population in Rukongai died, and millions worth of properties was lost. As for Yamamoto-soutaicho, the formal funeral will happen tomorrow. We don't have the body, but the sword…"

Kyoraku nodded. "I expect that our captains are trying their best to get stronger. I need all of them to be on their best. I am certain that the Wandenreich will be back."

"Yes, all the remaining shinigami are training to the best of their abilities. Don't look at me like that. I still have the time to create a new barrier while doing my work. How about you? Your right eye?"" Nanao said.

Kyoraku waved off a hand. "I'm fine. I need to-" He looked outside when he felt four strange yet familiar reiatsus. "That's the Royal Guards. What are they doing here?" The rushed out of the office, and looked up at the Tenchuren. The other captains, having felt the huge reiatsu, gathered around them.

A foot stepped out from the pillar and a large and broad person with baldhead came into view. Followed by a man with pompadour, and then a plump purple head woman. A dark-skinned man with thick, black hair that is shaven and dyed green on the sides of his head was seen next, and after that, a beautiful woman with fair skin and long, black hair that is adorned at the back by a large golden ornament in the shape pf a crescent moon. Background music made their entrance a little…bit dramatic.

"Hello, Soul Society!" Ichibei Hyosube said, grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoraku asked.

One of the Royal Guards, Senjumaru Shutara disappeared. Tenjiro Kenji approached Unohana. "Hello, Unohana-san. Are you still healing the sick like how I told you? How many died in your care?"

Ichibei kicked Tenjiro. "Talk later. Oh, hello, Kurosaki-kun." He noticed Ichigo. "Oh ho, holding hands with your girlfriend, I see. Nice going. Anyway, we're here to take Kurosaki, Kuchiki-taicho, and Abarai-fukutaicho backed to the Soul King's Palace. You know, helped them recover and such. And we need to help Kurosaki-kun fix his zanpakuto."

Ichigo stepped forward eagerly. "You can fix him?"

"Well, not really. But if you come with us, you'll know how to have him back1"

Shutara appeared with Renji and Byakuya. They were inside a circle and being held by Shutara's attached hands. She also had Zangetsu with her. Unohana saw this and protested. "You can't take my patients. They'll die if they don't rest."

"Unohana-san, they'll die in your hands. Don't worry, they'll be fine." Kenji said. "I'm going to heal them better than you."

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia<strong>, Nanami, and Karin stand aside and looking as Ichigo and the others going to the Soul Society stepped in the pillar. They're in Shukaku's house, and they're getting ready for the pillars take off.

"Do you want to come, too?" Oetsu Nimaiya asked, looking at the girls with appreciation.

"Ahmmm…" Nanami fidgeted.

"Yes." Rukia and Karin said at the same time. They're not going to pass the chance of going to the Palace. It's a palace, damn it! It's a once in a lifetime chance.

Nimaiya grinned. "Then get on." The three rushed into the pillar's platform. Karin searched for Toshiro's eyes, and when their gazes locked, he nodded. She smirked and blew a kiss, making Toshiro blush and Matsumoto giggle.

Before the take off, Ichigo looked at the Gotei 13, Rukia in his arms. "Oh yeah, after the war, all of you are invited in our wedding." And Shukaku launched the pillar. The soul reapers who were there were stunned, except Toshiro, who knew about the wedding.

"Did he say…wedding?" Kyoraku asked.

Nanao fix her glasses, sun glinted on it. "I think a bridal shower is in order. Women's association will talk about it in the next meeting."

In the pillar, Rukia have Ichigo by the collar, and he's hanging out in the air. One wrong move and he'll plummet back to Earth, er, Soul Society. "I'm soooory!" The people with them are amused.

"I think I know now who rules in their relationship." Karin grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay. I had a mental block after the war. I know what I want to happen, but I don't know how to write it down. Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings.

Thank you to the following people:

Bara-san

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME

Bohba13

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing

Darkwingsnow

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Ehzzu

Feather-Pencil

Hachimitsux3

HitsukarinLover29- Thank you very much. Sorry for the late update.

Hiyotsui88

Kagome Echizen Fan

Lavendor Queen

Lovely Buddy

Meganlei

Mituni14

MomoPeachFlower

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Nogizaka Ayumi

Purplemusicnote

ScarletRoofs

Sir X Naut

StarChild97

TheAnimeResonance

Tokubetsu Rin

Tristhiet

Windblade67

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

.1

henshin7

janedoe2805

kingshadow108

.9

purpleswans

rebel.17

souleater231

squirley2000

thefanficsmerchant

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

AyumiKanariya

BAMBINOrodriguez

BellaPevensie96

CalaverasandTattoos

Emina333

Evangeline43

GhostRin

Iskandar06

KorPA

KumiTiny- Sorry for the late update. Thank you for your review.

Libiky

Ourfavoritefangirl

RedRubyS.C

Roza20

SparkyAnimeFreak101

ToshiroHitsugayaFan

Weirdness'P

Xingnai

Yanaira

Zebra Gamer

Ziya Hitsugaya

animeluver993

camibonielle

darkstar2010

finchyyy

jadehelena10

kayleesu

2000

Guest-san- I don't know what you're talking about. Sorry.

Okay, minna. I am very disappointed in this chapter, but it sets the stage for the Soul King Palace. Yes!  
>I'm really sorry for the late update. I have a storyboard for the next chapters for this arc but I don't know how to write them.<p>

If this chapter is not good enough for you, I'm so sorry. *Dogeza* I really want to update. Please tell me what you think (Please Review.). Chu. 3

Eurielle 2


	24. New Phase The Soul King's dimension

_Chapter 23: New phase. The Soul King's dimension_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. I just borrow some scenes on the manga and twist it into something that will blend with my story.

We're on the "The Thousand Year Blood War".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…<em>**

**Rukia**, Nanami, and Karin stand aside and looking as Ichigo and the others going to the Soul Society stepped in the pillar. They're in Shukaku's house, and they're getting ready for the pillars take off.

"Do you want to come, too?" Oetsu Nimaiya asked, looking at the girls with appreciation.

"Ahmmm…" Nanami fidgeted.

"Yes." Rukia and Karin said at the same time. They're not going to pass the chance of going to the Palace. It's a palace, damn it! It's a once in a lifetime chance.

Nimaiya grinned. "Then get on." The three rushed into the pillar's platform. Karin searched for Toshiro's eyes, and when their gazes locked, he nodded. She smirked and blew a kiss, making Toshiro blush and Matsumoto giggle.

Before the take off, Ichigo looked at the Gotei 13, Rukia in his arms. "Oh yeah, after the war, all of you are invited in our wedding." And Shukaku launched the pillar. The soul reapers who were there were stunned, except Toshiro, who knew about the wedding.

"Did he say…wedding?" Kyoraku asked.

Nanao fix her glasses, sun glinted on it. "I think a bridal shower is in order. Women's association will talk about it in the next meeting."

In the pillar, Rukia have Ichigo by the collar, and he's hanging out in the air. One wrong move and he'll plummet back to Earth, er, Soul Society. "I'm soooory!" The people with them are amused.

"I think I know now who rules in their relationship." Karin grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin<strong> walked inside of his family's manor. He was escorted to a room where the Watanabe Clan's elders were. He looked around the room, and proceeded to sit on the seat of the head of the clan.

"I, Watanabe Shinichi, will be the head of this clan from this day on. If you have any concerns, I'm giving you the chance the chance to speak your minds now. Otherwise, all of you will follow what I want to happen from this day forth."

One of the elders, the fat one with an evil eye, raised his hand. "I object."

Shin stared at the man. "And why is that?" _Whoever you are…_

"Your grandfather died during the invasion. What will happen if-"

"You're right. Ojii died of protecting the clan during the invasion. And what did you do while he was out there saving your lives? Didn't you stayed inside the house and cower in your rooms while he was shedding his blood fighting off those who wanted to invade our home? How many of you were brave enough to die for this clan?"

The elders protested. "You were not here, too. You don't have any excuse!"

"I was with my classmates, trying to win a duel against a traitor. If not for Kobayashi-san, Third set Kuchiki-san and I would have been dead." Shin stands up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a spot where I could practice my skills. I would need it for the next invasion. I don't want to die yet." He turned around and left the fuming elders.

One of the elders who were calm and compose during the verbal battle said, "Well, what he said was true. You people are truly cowards. That's why you don't have what it takes to be a clan leader. I'm going, too. I don't want to be line up with sissies like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Keigo, <strong>Mizuiro, and Tatsuki were walking to the University.

"Hey, Tatsuki, do you know where Ichigo is? I haven't seen him since forever." Keigo asked.

"Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask Yuzu?"

Mizuiro said, "We went to the Kurosaki Clinic. It was open, but it seems that they were not home."

"Wait. Open? If there's no one home, why would the clinic be open?!" Tatsuki asked.

"According to the man who was in there, he was only going to take care those who have an appointment. It seems that Kurosaki-san asked him to look after the clinic." Mizuiro answered.

"What were you thinking? What if he's not what he said he was?" Tatsuki shouted.

Keigo spoke. "He said that his name is Ishida Ryuken. We didn't ask anymore because he looks like Uryu."

"Oh. Yuzu, she might be-" Tatsuki was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"In Soul Society." Kyoraku said. "Hello. Kurosaki-kun's friends." He smiled at Tatsuki. "And Abarai-fukutaicho's… love interest."

"EHHHHH!" Keigo shouted, and Tatsuki blushed. She punched Keigo, and he flew straight into a wall."

"You're the Captain of Eight Division, am I correct? I remember because during the battle against Aizen, was it? Someone was calling for you. Shunsui Kyoraku, hai?" Mizuiro asked.

"Oh, I appreciate it so much that someone like you would remember a name from so long ago. And during the time of a battle." Kyoraku said.

"I never miss important details, Captain Kyoraku."

Kyoraku smiled. "Oh yes, before I forgot. I came here to tell you that the Kurosaki family is on Soul Society. Well, Isshin-kun, and Yuzu-chan are. Ichigo and Third seat Kurosaki-san is currently in the King's Dimension. Just look at it as the VIP part of Soul Society."

"Okay. And that's it? You came just to tell us that?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, for the most part, yes. The important part is that… Ichigo Kurosaki may not be allowed to come in the Human World anymore."

"What?" Tatsuki whispered. "What are you talking about?"

"Kurosaki-kun is a very powerful individual, but the reason why he and the others went to the King's place was because his power is not enough to defeat the Soul Society's new enemy. And if he comes back, imagine what his power will be. The Human World will collapse under his reiatsu if he steps in this world. And he would hate himself if that happens." Kyoraku said.

Keigo rushed forward and held Kyoraku in his shihakushou's collar. "Bullshit! DO you mean that we won't be able to see him again! Your Soul Society is on war again and you need his help again and now there's a chance that he won't come back!? Who do you think you soul reapers are?"

Tatsuki called out Keigo. "Keigo, let him go." She watched as Keigo slowly let Kyoraku go and stepped back. "If you're under attack, how is R-everybody?"

Kyoraku's eyes became bright, but he sighed. "You're right. Without Ichigo, Soul Society is doomed. If Soul Society ended, the balance in the world would be broken, and there would be many consequences. Don't worry. When Ichigo comes back, we'll send him here for a bit of vacation to relax before the next invasion. As for everybody, Gotei 13's unseated officers were down to half of the original number. And for a certain specific someone, he's with Ichigo."

"Oh." Tatsuki sighed in relief.

"Okay! Now that the main reasons are done, I'm here to give you this Soul Tickets! You can use this to visit Soul Society anytime you want." The three received their tickets.

"Kyoraku-taicho. Is there a chance that if these enemies of yours defeat Soul Society, are they… are they going to invade the Human World next?" Mizuiro asked.

Kyoraku considered the question. "… I don't know. I'm not so sure why they attacked, but it have something to do with 'Thousand Year' hatred from their part. Whatever it is, we will not let them do anything to this world." Tasuki and the others nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ono<strong> Mami sat on the edge of her bed. _That bitch! Karin and Nanami. The two of you grew so much this past years, but I'm unstoppable! I'll make sure that the two of you will die in my hands._ She lay on her back and closed her eyes.

Four years ago…

_Mami was in her house, starving and sick. Her hatred towards Nanami and Karin made her fever worst. The fire in her as she planned a way for the perfect time to kill the two was never extinguished_. _"They're going to die! This sickness! I won't give in to it!" She said in a hoarse voice._

"_Bravo! Nice going in on there. "Someone clapped his or her hands. Mami opened her eyes and squinted. "Who do you want to kill, Beautiful?"_

"_That's right! I am beautiful! I am the best!" She tried to sit up but was too sick and tired._

"_There, there. No need to force yourself. Maybe I will be of help in this revenge of yours?" The voice said, a feral grin gracing the lips of the person._

"_I want to kill Nanami, and Karin, and those blasted Kuchiki! I won't die until I'm able to do so!"_

"_Then join my forces! I'll give you the power to annihilate your enemies." Yhwach's grin widened._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Okay, <strong>how did we get in here?" Ichigo asked as he stared ahead. The girls also were sitting and staring ahead. They were in a hot spring.

"Well, it's part of your recovery program." Kirinji said. He saw Byakuya's head float. "Oh. He's floating already!"

Ichigo's eye twitched when he saw Kirinji dunk Byakuya's head in the water. This time, Rukia and Nanami's eyes twitched, too. "What the heck are you doing!? The man is dying, and you're still drowning him!?"

Kirinji pointed at something in the distance. "See that place over there." Ichigo, Karin, Nanami, and Rukia looked at the place Kirinji pointed to. It looks like lava boiling, and it have a sign that said "Bloody Hell Pond." They watched as a body was thrown into that hellish pond, and watched as there was a loud plopped echoed.

Rukia and Nanami barely contained their anger. While Rukia was beating up the Royal Guard, and Ichigo trying to stop her, Nanami run into the hellish pond and went in. She looked for her beloved's body. "Oh, Byakuya-sama!" She hugged Byakuya closed to her…naked body.

Rukia and the others suddenly stopped what they're doing and watched the show in front of them. "Owwww, so sweet!" Kirinji sighed.

"Shut the hell up!" Rukia shouted.

Kirinji raised his arms up. "Oh, well. There's a reason why I want all of you in this pond. You see this pond is called White Bone Hell and its main purpose is to slowly drive out all the damaged reiatsu in your body. With your blood. And that pond over there," points at the Bloody Hell Pond where we could see Nanami cuddling the unconscious Byakuya Kuchiki, "replenish the blood. Enter the two again and again and your injuries will heal up in no time."

Karin got up. "Okay. I hear all of it. Now all boys close their eyes, or someone will come out of this place with their eyeballs gauze out." She walked into the Bloody Hell Pond.

* * *

><p>"<strong>So, <strong>Hisagi-fukutaicho, you do know why I brought you here, right?" Captain Kensei asked his male vice-captain. They are currently in a training field.

"To train, taicho." Hisagi answered.

Kensei looked at his lieutenant. "I want you to have a Bankai by the end of this training. Mine wasn't stolen but we don't know what will happen in the future. It would be nice to be ready."

"Ano…" Hisagi looked up as a body went down from a tree. The female vice-captain of the Ninth Division landed gracefully like a cat in front of the two men.

"You'll be training with Mashiro. Mashiro, hollowfy." Kensei ordered. Mashiro brought her hand in her face and her hornet-bee mask appeared. "Hisagi. Don't underestimate her."

"Huh?" Hisagi asked. He crouched down in pain when a kick from Mashiro made contact with his body.

"Told you. She's the super fukutaicho after all."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gyaaa!"<strong> Shouted the people falling down from the sky. "Are there no other means of transportation in this place?"

"Who's going to be the shock absorber? Were nearing the ground."

"One of the boys!" Karin answered.

"But! There's only two boys, and we have three girls!" Rukia asked.

Karin looked at his brother, and she saw an orange thing sticking out of his chest. She flailed her arms in an attempt to get near her brother. When she reached him, she opened the front of the shihakushou of the startled Ichigo.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked. Karin showed him the lion stuffed animal.

Renji and the other's sweat dropped. "Maybe he sneaked in your robes while no one was looking."

The others nodded, and watched in fascination as Kon's body enlarged and they safely kept their body intact from the impact.

"Whew! That was a close one." Karin said.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please treat this place like your home. From now on, you are my guests." She looked around. "Oh? Kuchiki-dono is not all healed up yet?" Nanami became sad, and Kirio Hikifune hugged her. Squeezing Nanami into her plump bossom. "Don't worry, deary. Your honey will be okay in a few days."

"I-I think she can't breathe, Kirio-san." Karin said.

"Owww." She released Nanami. "Okay, follow me!"

Once they're seated in front of a very big table, Kirio started cooking. "Over here! There. Let's put this one!" She was cooking in front of a very large pan, and throwing the food out of it into waiting plates. The shinigamis watched as piles and piles of food got higher and higher in front of them.

"I-I don't think we can finish all of these." Nanami said.

"Oh, you can! Don't worry. Eat up! You'll need it in this place." Kirio told her as she set another plate in the table.

"Then, umm, itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Followed by the others. They put on a little in their plates and ate. Tears of happiness run down their faces. They didn't see Kirio going back to her cooking.

"It's sooo gooood!" Renji said.

"Hey that's mine!" Ichigo shouted when his prey was snatched from the serving plates. The girls didn't bother to talk and just shoved and shoved into their mouths.

Minutes later….

"I'm so full, I don't think I can walk anymore." Ichigo groaned.

"Mmmm." Kon nodded.

"Hey. Is it really all right for us to be eating like this? I mean, we came from a hot spring, and now we're eating to our heart's content. Is it really okay that we're doing this, and we don't know if the Soul Society is under attack or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Well. Kurosaki-kun," Nanami started after a minute of silence, "just think of it as a normal training. I mean, in Soul Society, we take showers, and then we eat breakfast, and then goes to training. You see the picture. It's the same. We're just doing those things here in a mush larger scale."

A beautiful woman came out of the kitchen. "He's right, Kurosaki-kun. You'll need all the food you can get. Do you know that all the Royal Guards here did something good for Soul Society, and was rewarded by the Soul King? My contribution was the ginkongan." She smiled at Kon. "I made the artificial soul pill, and was invited to be one of the Royal Guards. Can you fill your body pumping with energy? Well, now you are packed with reiatsu that will keep you going in a place such as this. And Kobayashi-san's right. My role is to prepare you for your training here in the Soul King's dimension." She smiled.

Ichigo, Renji, Nanami, Karin, and Rukia stared at her. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>AN: There we go! Finished another chapter. Next Chapter will have Unohana (who thinks Kenpachi is cute) and Kenpachi's (who suppressed his power so he won't hurt Unohana) training.

Thank you for the following people (especially those who fave and followed because of last chapter, and those who reviewed):

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

Bara-san

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME

Bohba13

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing

Darkwingsnow

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Ehzzu

Feather-Pencil

GrimmNel36

Hachimitsux3

HitsukarinLover29

Hiyotsui88

Iskandar06

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny- Thank you for being so supportive! Please love this chapter, too!

Lavendor Queen

LittleShiro21

Lovely Buddy

Meganlei

Mituni14

MomoPeachFlower

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Nogizaka Ayumi

Ourfavoritefangirl

Purplemusicnote

Roza20- I love it, too. It's to make the story lighter after the war. Thank you for your review.

ScarletRoofs

Sir X Naut

StarChild97

TheAnimeResonance

Tokubetsu Rin

Tristhiet

Weirdness'P

Windblade67

Xingnai

Yanaira

Zebra Gamer

animeluver993

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

.1

faros

finchyyy

henshin7

jadehelena10

janedoe2805

kingshadow108

.9

nyan-nyan-san

purpleswans

rebel.17

souleater231

squirley2000

thefanficsmerchant

AyumiKanariya

BAMBINOrodriguez

BellaPevensie96

CalaverasandTattoos

Emina333

Evangeline43

GhostRin

Libiky

RedRubyS.C

ToshiroHitsugayaFan

Ziya Hitsugaya

camibonielle

That's all for today! My fingers really flew over the keyboards today. Love you! Please REVIEW!

P.S. I'm not sure if I mentioned it on the previous chapter but the new story cover is Shin's shikai and unreleased weapon.

Eurielle 2


	25. Uncertainty

_Chapter 24: Uncertainty_

Summary: My name is Kurosaki Karin. 17 months and some after my brother lost his powers I… died. After training so hard in almost two years to become stronger and protect my family back in Karakura, I needed to leave them after a freaking car accident. But I'm not worried. My life here in Soul Society just began. **[**HitsuxKarin**]**. Maybe I'll write stories for another partners, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach, and its characters. I just borrow some scenes on the manga and twist it into something that will blend with my story.

We're on the "The Thousand Year Blood War".

_**Previously on Hitsugaya Karin…**_

**A** beautiful woman came out of the kitchen. "He's right, Kurosaki-kun. You'll need all the food you can get. Do you know that all of the Royal Guards here did something good for Soul Society, and was rewarded by the Soul King? My contribution was the ginkongan." She smiled at Kon. "I made the artificial soul pill, and was invited to be one of the Royal Guards. Can you fill your body pumping with energy? Well, now you are packed with reiatsu that will keep you going in a place such as this. And Kobayashi-san's right. My role is to prepare you for your training here in the Soul King's dimension." She smiled.

Ichigo, Renji, Nanami, Karin, and Rukia stared at her. "Who the hell are you?"

**Kyoraku** is back from his trip to the Human World. After the updates his vice-captains reported to him about the clean-up of Soul Society, retraining of the shinigamis, and making a 'safe' evacuation centers for the people of Rukongai, he is now facing the members of Central 46.

"Can you repeat what you just said, Captain Kyoraku Shunsui?"

Kyoraku opened his closed, unharmed eye. "I want Captain Zaraki Kenpachi trained to his best potential."

"Make him stronger? Are you out of your mind?!"

"No. Actually, it's not my idea, but I thought about it and I found some merits from it. The one who convinced me to do it is none other than the first Kenpachi, Unohana Yachiru." Kyoraku indicated Unohana, and she stepped up from the dark.

**Ichigo**, Renji, and Kon were passed out on the floor, covered with their own blood, and the girls are ignoring them.

Nimaiya grinned. "What a show of strength! Welcome! Welcome to my paradise!" He shouted while girls of all shapes and sizes cramped against him.

The dancing girls went towards the unconscious boys. "Oh, sweety, look at the three of you. Did the Amazons hurt you? Don't worry, we'll take care of you." And they gathered the men in their deadly appendage.

Rukia have a tick mark on her forehead, and Nanami is looking at her with worry. Karin shook her head. _I'm going to have a headache anytime soon. _She thought.

Nimaiya laughed. "Okay girls. That's enough, you're going to kill them of suffocation any minute now."

The girls pouted. "Awww… Okay, daddy. We'll behave now."

The three boys have stupid grin on their faces. "This is wonderland! This is heaven!" Kon shouted. His happiness was cut short by a powerful punch courtesy of the irritated Karin.

On the other corner, Ichigo is trying to woo the angry Rukia, who started to act like those characters from the mangas she used to read in the Living World. "Oh my heart hurts. I'm sorry but I think that marrying you is of consequence. From today onwards, you lose me." She said, tears running down her eyes as she turns away from Ichigo. She's clutching a handkerchief on her left hand and wiping her tears dramatically.

Ichigo bent on his knees, and held on to Rukia's right hand. "Oh, Rukia, my Rukia, I'm so sorry for being affected. From now on, these eyes will only follow thee."

Mera Hiuchigashima entered and looked from between the kneeling Ichigo and crying Rukia. "Sorry for interruption." She looked at her master and kicked him. "It's time to start, stop wasting time."

"…" The shinigamis stood in front of a shack found in a cliff. "Are we sill on the same place?"

Nimaiya sobbed once, then twice, and then he burst into tears. "Waaahh! Why? Why? My house is…waahhh!"

Mera patted him on the back. "There, there." She looked at the others. "Well, this is his real house. He created that place because his real house shouted 'I'm dead poor!' If you look at the house of the other Royal Guards, his looks like a house in a squatter's area." With this, Nimaiya cried louder.

**Yachiru** entered her Ken-chan's room. "Ken-chan, are you there?" No one answered, and then her eyes caught something. She went near the altar-style cabinet and reached for something. In the cabinet is her Ken-chan's captain badge, and a letter addressed to her. She picked them up slowly and started to cry.

**Isane** looked out of the window found in the Fourth Division office. Behind her is a low table with a letter and Unohana's badge on it.

_**Unohana**_ _is walking on a land where bodies lay around. She doesn't care. She lived for the blood._

"_I'm sorry, Captain Unohana, but the search is off. I'm not surprised that you would want to relieve your stress." One of the Eleventh Division's member exclaimed while looking around the dead bodies with admiration and fear in his eyes._

_Unohana furrowed her forehead and frowned. She was about to tell the man that she's not the one who killed the people around them when a young boy erupted from under a pile of bodies. He has a sharp, laughing eyes, and he's grinning. He was covered in blood, not his, but from those he had killed. When he drew his sword to attack her, a feeling she had long forgotten came back to her. She felt happiness for the first time. She felt joy in this hell disguised as heaven._

"Let us begin, Kenpachi of Zaraki." Unohana drew out her sword, and faced the serious Kenpachi.

Kenpachi blinked and grinned. "Heh, I've been waiting for this for years. Come with all you got, Unohana-san."

"_Ha. Ha. Ha." The young kid panted in front of her, but she can see the joy in his eyes. She knew that look. It is of someone who loves fighting and has found a worthy opponent. She knew it because that's house she feels right now. She knew that she looked like him right now somehow. And she loves the thrill._

_Their swords crossed each other. Their fight was intense and her subordinates watched with awe, but then the two of them stopped. Her eyes were wide with shock, and it was filled with worry. The kid in front of her had stabbed her in her chest. It's okay, she's not going to die, she can heal herself, but she's worried of the kid. His powerful strikes became much slower. It's still powerful, but the passion was gone. This kid in front of her is suppressing his own power. He doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't want his worthy opponent gone. Unohana Yachiru watched in horror as the body of a young Zaraki Kenpachi hit the ground and began coloring it with the hue of red. Of his warm red blood._

"Is that all you got, Kenpachi? You'll die if you don't take me seriously." She blocked Kenpachi's attacked and used the force to kept herself out of his reach. "If you don't come at me with true killing intent, I'll kill you here and now. Bankai! Minakushi."

Kenpachi watched as red surrounded him, and revealed Unohana's simple sword. He attacked. He swung his sword madly. He thrust, and missed, and slashed, and he saw Unohana was sliced. He paused, not wanting to hurt her any longer.

Unohana stopped moving, and showed Kenpachi her flesh healing. "I learned how to defy death, Kenpachi. I learned it for today. I waited, and got ready for this day… Now attack me!" She began to push Kenpachi back, and he decided to go all out. Unohana smiled, as she sliced through Kenpachi again and again, bringing him back from his eternal sleep so he could fight her back and become stronger.

Kenpachi is confused. He knew that the darkness consumed him a couple of times already. He felt collapsing, but before he could completely die, he can see the light again. He didn't care. He just attacked. He never did wonder why, and with a stronger will, he brought his sword up and stabbed Unohana.

Unohana smiled as the tip of Kenpachi's sword entered the only scar she has. She let go of her sword and smiled.

"He-hey, Unohana, don't joke. What the heck? Why didn't you blocked?" Kenpachi asked her as he draw the sword out of her body and throw it away.

Unohana smiled when she saw his worried face. _He's so cute._ He smiled but he coughed up blood. "I- I don't have anything to teach you more…I have no regrets."

"Hey! Don't say that! Come on! Heal yourself! Unohana!" Kenpachi shouted as he watched her eyes closed up. "If you don't have any reason to live anymore, then I'll give you one! Heal yourself, woman, and be my wife! Teach me the way out of the dark! Hey, Unohana! Open up."

Unohana smiled. "A wife, huh?" She healed herself. "There. Now let me sleep. I'm tired…"

_Unohana healed the young boy, but left him alone in that place. Kenpachi woke up and looked around him. He felt like something happened but can't put anything together. And then years passed, and he met a little girl who he named Yachiru. And then he took the name Kenpachi. Kenpachi of Zaraki._

Kenpachi sighed with relief when her wound closed up. He stiffened when he suddenly hear a voice.

"_**I'm so glad! You can hear me now. Hello, Kenpachi. My name is… Nozarashi…"**_

**Karin,** Nanami, Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji landed on Kon when they reached the palace of Senjumaru Shutara. The woman is already waiting for them in front of an Imperial Palace styled mansion.

"Welcome to my place. Please follow me inside." She turned her back on the group.

Karin and the others exchanged glances and she shrugged and followed their next host.

Shutara led her guests on her workshop, and addressed her guest. "I specialized in weaving, and I would be the one making your garments." She said while implying the clothes and fabrics all around the room.

"Ahm, Shutara-san, why do we need a new set of clothing?" Nanami wondered.

Shutara glanced at her. "The clothes' function's is not only to cover you from nudity." Nanami blushed. "My clothes are made to make the users comfortable. It will also morphed when you call forth your Bankai, and will contain your reiatsus once you leave this place. Besides the fashion, it will protect from weak attacks."

"Like armor?" Renji asled.

"Yes, but much lighter." Shutara said. "Now, if the females could enter that room. I will take your measurements." She pointed at a door on their right, and then she looked at the boys as the girls go in. "Please refrain yourselves from touching anything here." She said and followed the girls.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other. "So, you're going to marry Rukia?"

"Hai," Ichigo sighed.

"Are you sure about this? I mean she's pretty scary, you know?" Renji asked.

"You're one to talk. How can you like Tatsuki? She's not even a girl." Ichigo complained.

Renji grinned. "I'll tell her you said that." Ichigo paled, but then he shrugged and wanders off looking around the big room. "And I can justify that she's really a girl."

Ichigo winced, as he looked back at his friend. "Too much information." He looked past Renji's shoulder and saw Nanami came out of the room looking red. "Hey, Nanami-san, what's wrong? Do you have a fever?"

Nanami's blushed deepened and shook her head. "Sh-shutara-san said that she got a room ready for us… I'll be going to mine…" She whispered and went out of the workshop.

"What happened to her?" Renji asked. Moments later, Rukia and Karin showed up. Both of them are red… with anger. Ichigo and Renji backed off from the fuming girls.

"How dare she say that my chests are flat!" Karin shouted.

Rukia sobbed. "She said… my body is straight! NO curves!" She looked at Ichigo. "If you take of your clothes in front of her, I'll castrate you! You, too Renji! For Tatsuki-chan!" She shouted before walking out of the room, Karin following her.

"What the hell?" Renji and Ichigo asked when the room opened and Shutara appeared.

"I told them their sizes. Kobayashi-san's bust is big. Her husband's lucky with her. Kuchiki-san is too straight, and Kurosaki-san doesn't have a boobs…" She told them.

"That doesn't sound very right…" Ichigo said. Bothe he and Renji were blushing.

Shutara looked at them. "Now its your turn. Please take off all your clothing. And with all, I mean _all_." She snapped her tape measure like a whip.

"With the fundoshi?" Renji asked. "Can't you take our measurements with the thing on?"

Shutara's eyes gleamed. "Oh, I can, but I will need to cut off your 'pet' from your body, too." Ichigo and Renji paled and their sweat dropped. They hurriedly took off their garments and spend a few minutes of the horrifying, embarrassing, and locked-in-the-pandora-box moment of their lives.

**Kyoraku **is sorting out through the reports on his desk when a man approached. He lifts his head up and saw Unohana on Kenpachi's arm.

"It's done." Kenpachi said.

Kyoraku raised an eyebrow when he realized that Unohana is still breathing. "She's alive?"

"…When this war ends, you'll have a double wedding…" Kenpachi said before walking out of the First Division.

Kyoraku paused and tried to understand what the Eleventh Division's captain said. After a few moments of brain processing, he grinned. "Maybe, I need to ask my precious Nanao soon…"

**Shin** is on her clan's training ground overseeing a group of men practicing their sword skills, and hand-to-hand combats. He asked the healthy males of his family to sharpen their skills so that they could protect the compound from the next invasion. The women are already supplying the evacuation and hidden places their family can retreat to. He still have some problems with some of the elders. He then instructed those who are loyal to him not to help these 'fools' when the war starts again. He sighed and picked up his own sword and start swinging.

**Toshiro** closed his eyes. He's on the cave where he faced Hyorinmaru before. With a shout, he charged towards the dragon, and tried to win him over again.

Matsumoto is on the entrance of the cave. She hugged herself when flakes of snow came out of the cave. The cold is very welcome, but she has a sad smile on her face. She watched this happen before, back when her Captain wants to get stronger for Hinamori. She closed her eyes and turns her back on the cave. She'll lead the Division while her Captain is gone, that way she could be helpful. _Maybe, I should consider having Bankai too…_

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! I know what to type next but my mind is wrapped up in Naruto's hands. Gomennasai! Also, I can't promise to update in the next couple of weeks because I'm preparing for a big exam. Don't worry! When summer comes, I'll be able to update more.

Thank you for those who faved, followed, and reviewed.

AraShiba

ArtemisKirara7

Artimis1821

Bara-san

BaskinxxRobins

BloodyME

Bohba13

BootsMaraj

ComeAlongPond1963

CrazyMeowRager

CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing

Darkwingsnow

Didd23

Dotted-Daffodil

Ehzzu

Feather-Pencil

GrimmNel36

Hachimitsux3

HitsukarinLover29

Hiyotsui88

Iskandar06

Kagome Echizen Fan

KorPA

KumiTiny-Sorry for th late update.

Lavendor Queen

LittleShiro21

Lovely Buddy

Meganlei

Mituni14

MomoPeachFlower-Yeah, I've already read those stories, too, and waiting for updates. That's a very high compliment you gave me, comparing my Soul King's realm to that stories'. Thank you very much.

MrSnowmizer

NaLuNaruHinaluvr23

Nogizaka Ayumi

Ourfavoritefangirl

Purplemusicnote

Roza20

Sailor GaOn Donut-Thank you very much.

ScarletRoofs

Sir X Naut

StarChild97

TheAnimeResonance

Tokubetsu Rin

Weirdness'P

Windblade67

Xingnai

Yanaira

Zebra Gamer

animefreakestra

animeluver993

animeotaku20

chocolatlvr16

cris08.1991

darkstar2010

.1

faros

finchyyy

henshin7

jadehelena10

janedoe2805

kingshadow108

.9

mikotomisaka1422

nyan-nyan-san

purpleswans

rebel.17

souleater231

squirley2000

thefanficsmerchant

AyumiKanariya

BAMBINOrodriguez

BellaPevensie96

CalaverasandTattoos

Emina333

Evangeline43

GhostRin

Libiky

LittleShiro21

RedRubyS.C

ToshiroHitsugayaFan

Ziya Hitsugaya

camibonielle

darkstar2010

mikotomisaka1422

thunderguardian102

Please review. Your comments are my drive force. Maybe if I got more than five reviews for this chapter, I might write even if I'm on a tight schedule. :D Love much!

Eurielle 2


End file.
